Pandora Jackson- The Daughter of the Sea and the Moon
by PoseidonsHeir16
Summary: When two vows are broken the parents of the young godling must give her up to protect her. But what happens when she runs away from home and out into the wild, will she make it to camp half blood? what other possibilities are there for a Girl blessed by Aphrodite... First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Sea and the Moon**

*15 years ago*

'She's Beautiful why can't we keep her' said Artemis knowing that she couldn't for her daughters safety. 'Zeus will not be merciful to this child. She is extremely powerful and can be part of the prophecy. We will be able to help her grow up I know a mortal who could bring her up her names Sally Jackson. She's a sweet compassionate human she could bring our child up the proper way before Godhood corrupts her' explained Poseidon.

Artemis was now in tears about the prospect of her Daughter being defenceless in the Mortal world, Poseidon put a re assuring arm around the distressed huntress knowing what was best for their daughter. 'I will watch over her whenever I can' said Artemis hugging and kissing her baby girl for the first and last time for years to come.

'I will also watch my daughter whenever I can spare time' Poseidon also said looking at his two girls, he then looked at her a pink cloud surrounded the baby girl she's been blessed by Aphrodite. He hugged and kissed his first and only daughter 'My Pearl, my beautiful little girl i will protect you to the best of my ability' just as he was about to teleport away Artemis stopped him 'Poseidon we haven't given her a name' he was shocked they had almost forgotten to name their child. He said out loud his thoughts 'Pandora' Artemis agreed and without delay Poseidon left to deliver their Pandora to Sally Jackson.

*8 Years later*

**Pandora POV**

"No!" Gabe was beating my mom again, this time it was really bad she was bleeding everywhere. "don't worry your next kid" shouted Gabe from across the apartment, what Gabe said next would affect Pandora for the rest of her life "I don't know why I bother with you women you are costing me too much money with that bastard girl maybe and claim the Life insurance on you both, yes that sounds like a good idea" I didn't know what to do I just ran I left the house and ran for what seemed like miles all I know is I absolutely hate men.

I came to the shore and felt much better i just ran along the shore and a voice in my head started giving me instructions. It told me pick up the bow i looked down and a bow was there it looked amazing it was silver just like the outer part of my eyes, the males voice was interrupted by the sound of sirens and i decided to run for the forest on the other side of the beach.

*4 years later*

I have been living in the wild for four years now perfecting my skills with my bow. I have been guided by another voice she was helping me telling me what to hunt and what to forage. I really felt at home in the forest it seemed as if I could communicate with some animals but I thought that I was getting carried away inside my messed up head, I decided to go out on a hunt today I hadn't had much to eat over the past few days so I went further than I usually went. Someone was watching me but i couldn't see anything around me.

2 hours onto the hunt and the feeling was still there with me, i had claimed my prize a nice boar i should be alright for the next week now. Someone was creeping up on me i could feel them now, I turned slowly bow drawn and was met by a strange sight

'Hey niece what's up!' said the strange looking boy around my age

i just shot at him i was terrified, he wasn't attacking me but he seemed strange. So i continued after hitting him a few times he just clicked his fingers and a fire appeared under the hung up boar, i stopped then and decided that he was friendly for now at least but instead of coming over he just disappeared.

**Artemis POV**

My idiot of a brother decided he would meet his niece, my daughter! I swear if tries anything i will personally castrate him. 'Calm down Art' i said whilst massaging my temples, then i decided to see what my brother was doing to my precious girl.

The sight I saw had me in tears my baby girl was shooting him i was so proud of her. Eventually the idiot had enough of being peppered with arrows and decided to help her and leave. Boy was i gonna have some fun with him.

**Apollo POV**

'Ouch' the last arrow is out finally i can go talk to Hermes to plan our next prank but before i could go a rather happy Artemis flashed into my palace next to me. 'Hey Arty what makes you so happy? Haven't seen my little sister like this for years' she gave me a frown when i called her little sister like I knew it would. 'I just watched the most hilarious event in my entire life' she said with a smile that went from ear to ear, what did she watch... Hades! She wasn't watching me was she?

I gulped and that sent her into a laughing frenzy. 'Laugh it up little sis, your daughter is a great marksman must have hit me about 20 times'. Between laughs Arty was trying to tell me something 'Apollo...why...did you...try and...visit...her...she hates men just as much as me'?

Well i suppose i had no real purpose other than to see her. I had heard rumours not mentioning anyone *Aphrodite* about me having a niece so I sat with her to find out more information and she told me she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I lost it at that point i asked her where she was but she only knew the area, a forest. Typical just like my sister, eventually I saw a girl in the distance next to a wild animal gotta be her.

I was so caught in the fact that i would get to meet her i forgot she will be scared I just called out 'Hey niece what's up?' it was then she started to turn, she was so beautiful under the moon I was stunned and I'm sure I was drooling but that ended quickly as she started shooting at me damn she was good at this.

I was struggling to dodge them and then i started getting hit alot so decided to distract her and get the hell out of there, so I lit the logs under the boar on fire and that seem to calm her down but I wasn't taking my chances.

'I just wanted to see my niece sis, she's a lot like you' I grinned after that and she started crying tears of joy she sat down on the chair and made me tell here all of the details of her. 'Shes got your hair, Uncle P's sea green eyes but there is still the silver of yours in there, she's super pretty and I as I said before she's got a great aim and pointed to my behind where and arrow mark was.

Arty was grinning like a teen girl at her sweet sixteen. She said to me to swear to keep her a secret. 'I promise sis, on one condition'

'What' she said obviously worried after all it's me!

'I get to visit her more often but with her given a heads up that I'm coming don't wanna end up in my own palace treating myself'. She took her time to consider this but decided that her daughter would need some companionship plus it gave her sometime away from Apollo.

'You won't regret it little sister, I promise I won't be my usual self around her' I said very quickly but meaning every word. My sis being my sis looked at me but figured I was being sincere.

'I know you won't or you will have me and Poseidon as well as her on your case' she threatened which meant she was really serious.

'See you tomorrow sis gotta go, duties and all'

'Goodbye brother have fun in your chariot' and with that i teleported to the chariot and took off amazed that Artemis actually gave me permission to see her i was gonna have some fun later.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter 2- Pandora Jackson Daughter of the Sea and the Moon.

**Pandora POV**

Now that the mysterious boy is gone I regret being so hard on him, he only wanted to help me and I turned into my man hating self. At least he didn't see me cry when he disappeared, I felt so upset I could have had a friend but me being me I just had to ruin it.

If you hadn't guessed I'm kind of lonely most of the time I sometimes see people running through the forest but I stay away from them. He even made a fire for me he sort of looked like me well a male version. I was trying to think who he was and where did he come from no one can sneak up on me I have a sense when people or animals are close by and hits helped me throughout the years. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

*Flashback*

I was running through the forest and I was being chased by people or so I thought they were people. The moon was high in the sky which gave me energy, I then climbed a nearby tree and took out my bow I prepared my ambush and then they came, the people who were chasing me were now Cyclopes' without hesitation I shot an arrow towards them and one immediately exploded into dust I was shocked to say the least but I decided to worry later. I finished the others off by keeping up the trees, I realised that they are poor climbers and one by one they fell to my arrows, later I realised that leaving my forest was extremely dangerous so I decided not to leave the forest until I'm older and more skilled.

'You will have visitors soon Pandora' the male voice in my head said

'Your life is about to change for the better' I was happy and puzzled for some reason i believed him but leaving my forest, I couldn't do that could I?

*End of Flashback*

'Hey you alive?' a voice awoke me from my sleep I looked up and I saw someone with blue eyes and bright blond hair he looked around 14 years old. I immediately took a defensive stance pointed my bow at him and asked if he was a monster.

At first he was surprised i asked him the question and then he told me his name 'my names Luke Castellan and these are my friends Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase' two girls came out of nowhere they looked very thin probably due to them being on the run. The older one who I assumed was Thalia as she appeared first when her name was called out was looking right at the boar I killed last night.

I looked back at Luke who had also noticed the food, 'are you guys hungry? If you want you can stay with me and eat, I don't have any friends in the forest' I admitted with tears rolling down my red hot cheeks due to me being nervous.

'Are you sure about this?' Luke asked rather considerately

'Yeah I'm sure, I can just hunt again if need to eat later' I replied the boar was really too big for even me to eat on my own.

'Thank you so much!' They all jumped at me like I just saved their lives

'One condition' I asked rather proud with the idea I'd just came up with

'What' Thalia shouted rather annoyed that I'd interrupted her from feasting

'You tell me who you guys are, why you are here and where you're going?'

'There you terms, agreed' Luke chipped in

*1 hour later*

I found out so many things, the Greek mythology is apparently true and that I'm a daughter of a God they said they could all feel a powerful aura around me, they said they were going to camp half- blood a special and safe place in the world for people like us. I asked where it was and they said it was near Long Island. I knew that place I'd hunted there once, i was also intrigued as to why them came into this forest.

'Luke, I'm curious. Why did you come into this forest?' I asked hoping for an answer that explained their situation.

'We were being followed by hordes of monsters and Annabeth's mother Athena told her that the monsters fear these woods' Luke replied with a look of puzzlement on his face revealed that he was intrigued why.

I knew why they didn't, this was my hunting ground and anyone who came onto it that planned on hurting me or my friends (not many but I have some) I dealt with. An awkward silence fell upon the group of friends but Thalia broke it.

'Are you the reason why they don't come into the forest?'

'I sure am, I have lived in this forest since I was eight and I have slain countless amounts of monsters who try and spoil my hunting ground. Since not many people come in here I'm usually all alone but every so often i get talked to by a male and a female, they talk to me ask about my mood what i do and guide me, the male voice told me I'd have visitors in my sleep and then you appeared Luke someone out there must be watching over me'.

'It's your Godly parent, though many Gods don't care about their kids, you must be special if they talk to you often' Annabeth enquired, she sure does sound like a daughter of Wisdom.

It was nearing nightfall with the sunset on the horizon. This was my favourite time of day when the sun was replaced by the moon i was gazing into the sky when i was tapped on the shoulder.

'Do you wanna come with us?' Luke asked gently he knew that I had a deep connection to this place, i had kept it safe from the corruption of these monsters for four years and the area looked beautiful. But deep down I knew this couldn't be my home forever and quickly made up my mind.

'I would love to, besides you guys are my best friends wouldn't want you to get lost in the woods or die outside I'd be heartbroken'. Deep down I knew why I really wanted to go but I swore that I wouldn't trust another man but here I am practically throwing myself at one.

'Knew you would come, guess you couldn't resist I guy with my charm' I went bright red out of rage and embarrassment which was a new feeling to me.

'N-Nooo.. I want to move on with my l-life thatss all' I managed to get that across without trembling but I was bright red, which I completely resented as it wasn't what I was completely thinking about. I was saved by Annabeth who asked me if I'd made up my mind, when I nodded she ran towards me and gave a huge hug which I happily returned. It was as if I was finally getting a family and I suddenly felt the urge to protect them.

*A few hours later*

We had left my forest and were now on our way to some place called Montauk on Long Island, New York, we decided to rest as Annabeth was getting pretty tired, I remembered something about this place my mom said something about it and how it was special to her. I remembered why I knew this place. Me and Sally used to stay at a cabin here I decided to show them to the cabin and luckily for us it wasn't being used.

'I'll take first watch' I volunteered as the others were exhausted and I felt re-energized under the moon and by the sea. I was out there for about five hours before someone tried to sneak up on me and I turned and pointed my bow in the persons face, it was Luke.

'Hey, you wanna get some rest?' he asked and his eyebrows shifted into that cute way when he sounded concerned, wait did I just say cute?

'You, I could have killed you, you don't have to sneak up on me' I said in anger at him

'Woah just trying to be friendly and have some fun how'd you know I was coming close most don't?' he said looking at me as if he was some spymaster and was shocked he'd been discovered.

'Living in the wild for four years sharpens your senses' I replied

'That may be true but detecting a son of Hermes is harder than a wild animal' he asked and I already had a response to him.

'Maybe you are a wild animal' I teased, he pouted and tried to look hurt by what I said but a small devilish grin appeared on his face.

The sun was coming up and I couldn't help but feel another presence nearby, but it disappeared soon after the sun came up, out of nowhere a rustling in the Forest brought me and Luke to attention pointing whatever weapons we had until we saw what came out.

Hey guys thanks for Reading this story. I figured I'd hang it there for now 2 chapters in one day. It would be great to get some reviews to see where i can improve and what you like about the story also not sure whether or not to have a romance triangle or to narrow it down your opinions would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

**Chapter 3: Daughter of the Sea and the Moon**

**Luke POV**

I woke up after some much needed sleep and went to go and ask the strange hunter if she wanted to rest, but then I decided that I haven't pranked someone in a long time and thought scaring the new family member would be a great initiation.

I was so stunned, she span around and was pointing her bow inches away from my face. As awkward as the situation was all I could notice was the silvery tint in her eyes and how see emitted pure beauty in the moonlight.

I was stunned briefly but then thought she must be tired standing watch for hours on end, I was worried about her and it must shown across when I asked her if she wanted to rest, she then turned bright red which was pretty funny but I wouldn't dare laugh in front of her, when she went bright red the silver in her eyes really came out, I can't remember any gods with silver green eyes or auburn hair. Though I never did take much care of the mythology I'd ask Annabeth when she gets up.

I was shocked that she managed to hear me, it was killing me I had know how she noticed me 'Woah just trying to be friendly and have some fun, how'd you know I was coming most don't' well none notice me, I was trying to figure out just who this girl was when she replied.

'Living in the wild for four years sharpens your senses' something seemed strange like she was hiding something else so I decided to continue the conversation.

'That may be true but detecting a son of Hermes is harder than wild animals'

What she said next surprised me 'Maybe you are a wild animal' well it seems she's got me already figured out I just gave her the most mischievous grin possible, this girl seemed mysterious Hades we didn't even know her name and that just seemed to attract me towards her as well as her natural beauty.

Aphrodite has got nothing on her, we both heard rustling around the cabin and we both pointed weapons when a Satyr jumped out, for a moment I expected an arrow to go flying his way but she seemed to stand down. He ran over and introduced himself as Grover Underwood and he was to escort us towards Camp Half Blood. He looked exhausted, he went over to huntress who was accompanying us and then asked who she was. Good luck with that one, we don't even know her name and as I was thinking that she replied whilst smiling from ear to ear. Gods she was pretty when she did that.

'My name is Pandora it's nice to meet you' her name is even stunning than she was, one of a kind she must have been really lonely if meeting someone else made her this happy. I felt sorry for her I had my troubles but atleast I had Annabeth and Thalia with me throughout my struggles, she had no one but two voices I'm amazed she didn't turn crazy.

Just as an awkward silence broke between us and the satyr Thalia came out and started stretching later followed by Annabeth who copied Thalia exactly, she viewed Thalia as her mother and a role model although I wouldn't really want a younger Thalia in Annabeth she's too young and sweet the way she is. I view her as a little sister and I'm protective of my family although I feel something else towards Pandora, like she's not my family but she's in our group I owe her my story like what me, Thalia and Annabeth had done. She hadn't told us her early life story either so we were even for now.

**Thalia POV**

I woke up after one of the best sleeps I'd had for a long time, I need to thank her for not switching with any of us we all needed this I came outside and stretched. I looked over and saw someone else second glance I saw Goat legs he must be a Satyr.

Annabeth soon followed and copied me I just started laughing inside, last thing I want is Annabeth to become as messed up as me. Anyways when Luke finally turned around from eye ogling Pandora if I heard right he came over to us.

'Hey you guys sleep alright?' he asked seeming happier, I shrugged my shoulders don't wanna give this new girl too much credit

'Why are you so happy Luke?' a voice from behind spoke I forgot Annabeth was there mirroring his smile, she really is impressionable.

'The Satyr there is gonna direct us to camp he knows exactly where it is, we now have a better chance' Luke came up with rather quickly there was something hidden there but you can never tell with Luke being a son of Hermes, Hades he was annoying sometimes.

'You guys wanna move now' the Satyr shouted he had a timid voice not very powerful he mustn't be a protector yet as he doesn't have horns either, great we got a junior forget what Luke said about standing a chance. I knew what was chasing us, a horde of monsters released from the Underworld. I saw it in my dream last night the rage Hades was in about me being alive was going to cost a life and I didn't know who it would be, but if someone died because of me I would never forgive myself.

I decided when the time came I would figure out who was in the danger and try and save them. My family will not be split apart because of a freaky old man's vengeance against my dad.

**Pandora POV **

8 hours later

I couldn't stop myself from wondering about my future at this Camp Half Blood, maybe I will find people like me who love nature and hunting or will I be an outcast among outcasts. I then started thinking whether leaving the forest was a good idea, everything I have known is there. Peace and freedom, would I lose my freedom at this camp would I be respected. So many thoughts I was taken out them by a hand on my shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Thalia asked looking concerned. I didn't know what to say I couldn't lie to one of my best friends could I? I would be as bad as all men so I decided to tell her my feelings.

'Don't worry so much me Luke, and Annabeth have all had those thoughts but we have shared our stories and we help strengthen each other if you wanna keep you story secret from the rest I wouldn't blame you. I thought I had it bad with my alcoholic mother you have had the worst out of all of us'. She said still in shock about Gabe and the living in wild without any friends.

'I really appreciate your friendship Thalia, you are a very loyal and caring person and brilliant friend thank you for listening to me, I also have a hatred towards males due to my abusive step father and numerous men trying to mess with me whilst on the run, If you didn't know' thought I might as well add that the more I share the less I feel guilty towards my friends.

'Well you don't to hate Luke, I'd even say you like him' Thalia teased, I just bright red as I knew what she said was kinda true. I tried to look down and hide my blush and cheeks but she just followed me and started laughing.

'It's alright I tease everyone in this family and I hadn't... hang on your blushing, do you like him?' well thank gods she wasn't a child of Aphrodite that could get annoying if she was able to feel my deep feelings towards Luke, the truth was I didn't know whether I liked him or not. Sure he was good looking and caring but I just don't know I want to be sure before I offer my heart to a male, Sally gave her heart to a man and she got beaten and abused.

'I don't know' I managed to say and breaking into tears from the memory of my adoptive mother thank the gods Thalia was caring too otherwise she could have taken advantage of me there. She put an arm around me and started comforting me and telling me that if any man started abusing me she would sort them out and that made me smile. Thalia looked sincere and she could probably beat up anyone looking at her.

We kept talking whilst on the way to the camp and I found out she liked punk music, I had been out of the music industry for a few years so I had no idea what she was on about, she pouted when I told her I had no idea who Green Day were.

'Well when we get to camp the first thing we are doing is getting you to listen to Green Day', we both laughed at that, many jokes and stories later she agreed to be my best friend we promised each other to tell our secrets and in turn we could talk about our problems.

The only thing I have regretted is not talking to Annabeth on our adventure towards camp half blood, she looks really bored I asked Thalia if she wanted to get Annabeth in on the conversation but she just shook her head, I was shocked Thalia isn't like this.

'She's probably thinking about what she's gonna do at the camp she's been really jumpy about going and finding out more about her parent we all are' Thalia explained seeing my disturbed face. Come to think of it I don't even know if I'm a daughter of a God or a Goddess atleast all them know who their godly parent is.

It was getting near dusk and we apparently we were about five miles out, we decided to rest so tomorrow we could make it to camp, I volunteered first watch again being under the moon seemed to re energize me so I figured it would be better for me to watch first, the moon replaced the sun and as always I felt much stronger but Grover warned me if I hear anything to wake them up and run for the camp.

Our Heroes are now resting, what monsters are now catching up to them? Will they make it to camp? Chapter finally finished. Like it? Please review so I can improve the story or just tell me what you like about it so I can get an idea of what you viewers want. Also the Romance situation I'm nowhere near deciding so I will make a Poll to determine the lucky guy.


	4. Chapter 4: Race to Camp Half Blood

**Thalia POV**

*3 hours later*

I could see the Archway of Camp Half Blood in the distance, we were running from a horde of monsters I looked back and saw Pandora shooting her bow from the trees just above us. She was firing so many arrows and hitting so many but she was getting tired from leaping from branch to branch and then her tree was hit by another tree thrown by a Cyclops who brought it down.

She was on the ground in huge amounts of pain but managed to get up and started limping towards us. Then the dream started to disappear and I was woken up, damn I needed to know more.

'Thalia! get up now monsters are getting close behind us' Luke shouted shaking me

'Alright I'm awake' I said still annoyed about being interrupted with the dream.

'Let's get going straight to the camp now' Grover commanded.

'Sounds like a good idea' Annabeth chipped in.

Pandora wasn't inside the makeshift camp, I was worried for her she could be in trouble but a reassuring tap on my shoulder told me it was her, she seemed more nervous than usually.

'Why are you so nervous Panny' she glared at me before rolling her eyes at her new nickname.

'I heard something in the distance whilst on first watch and decided to climb a tree to scout the horizon and I saw different types of monsters. There were legions Hellhounds, three furies and countless Cyclopes approaching too many to fight.

'Our only hope is to get to Camp Half Blood it is safe there the monsters won't go inside the camps perimeter' Grover backed up, he might not look it but he's smart. Grover also gave us new weapons that He'd received from our Parents. Hopefully we can figure out who Pandora's father or mother is. I got a spear and shield called Aegis from my dad, Hermes gave Luke a pair of flying shoes and Annabeth got a pair of Knives from her mother Athena.

Pandora was given was given a silver bow with a note attached, that said you are my most precious girl, so I give you one my Hunters bow you have more than earned it. You are a big part of my heart.

'Well, I have never heard of a God or Goddess care that much for one of their demi god children before' Luke said shocked by the amazing gift. Anything that helps us is more than welcomed you hear that father.

'We know who you godly parent is now, Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon' Annabeth stated. Sometimes she's a little too quick for us, but atleast she's talking to us now however she sounded jealous.

'Oh wait there's another weapon I need to give' Grover said whilst we had started to run towards camp 'There's another one for Pandora, it says it is from your father'. Grover then handed over a sword which looked familiar I know Hercules used that sword but have no idea what's special about it.

We interrupted by Annabeth screaming as she could see a hellhound coming right for us, I hadn't seen anything like it. It must have been a heavyweight in their terms its sharp teeth pointing out ever the while catching up to us. Whenever we had fought off monster attacks we had to fight them at close range but having Pandora was already showing advantages.

She shot the Hellhound in the face and it vaporized into dust, it was a magnificent shot but we had no time to admire it we needed to move.

'We need to move now' Pandora commanded, I was impressed she was definitely a leader and with that we all took off running as fast as our legs could carry us. Running and jumping across little creeks and ducking under branches it was all very exhausting, I was started to understand the dream and I know its gonna be to die, I looked back and saw Pandora panting she hadn't slept in two days and was being forced to run a marathon and an obstacle course.

'Pandora go into the trees, it will be easier for you' Luke shouted he was holding Annabeth making sure she kept up with the rest of the family. This was just like the dream its happening I don't want my family falling apart when it's just starting to grow. Meanwhile Pandora was shooting arrows at insane speeds behind us. I could tell that every shot was a hit, the shouts from the other monsters was telling us that they were getting annoyed.

We had been running for over three hours and now we were starting to slow down, Pandora was still going on the branches above us but showed signs of fatigue, I knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up then as the dream revealed a huge branch came flying towards her tree.

'Pandora JUMP!' I shrieked but this only seemed to confuse her and then the branch knocked her off the tree.

'Nooooooooooo' I was near crying as the branch as the branch had basically hit her dead on, she was trapped under the branch I ran over and tried to move it but it was too heavy, Luke and Annabeth were too far ahead to hear me.

'Grover, I need you!' I called out hoping he would come and true enough he was there but even together we couldn't lift it.

'Go, get away Thalia you have helped me learn so much and made my time with the family the best moments in my life I know I'm going to die anyway. He's broken three of ribs and punctured one of my lungs. I would just be too much of a burden even if I did get out of here, you must get away from here plus there after you not me'. She knew, that made me feel even guiltier I wasn't going to leave my best friend to die.

Then Grover just started dragging me away and then Pandora closed her eyes and she was dead so I thought anyway. I knew what she said was true. I have to get to the others to tell them about her. She was a true hero

**Artemis POV**

'Nooooooooooo' my baby girl is dying and I can't do anything to help she was trying to save her friends and she got taken out by a huge branch, It looked bad although she was still conscious and talking whatever monster threw that I would personally skin alive for that they did to my baby girl. Then an idea came to me if I can't help her then maybe another God can.

'Apollo please I need you' I swallowed my pride to help save my daughter and a second later Apollo appeared.

'What's up little sis? Must be pretty desperate if you said you needed me' he said with a smug look on his face but that soon changed when I pointed to the Iris message in tears.

'Where is she, I'll help her immediately sis'. He said putting an arm around me, I gave him the location and he was gone in a flash and then he re appeared on the iris message putting a healing aura around her to stop the internal bleeding and to fix the broken ribs. He lifted the branch and threw into the distance I hope it hits Hades for what he's done to my daughter. After Apollo was done, he teleported her just outside the camp.

She was coming around already she was strong willed, Apollo could hear fighting coming towards the camp and decided to teleport to Olympus to warn Zeus that the camp was in danger.

**Luke POV**

I could see two people on the hill in the distance. One was on the ground and the other was helping the other, then he flashed away must have been a God, we were nearing the camp now Thalia had told us about Pandora and how she wanted us to go on. She had reduced the numbers of monsters following us quite a bit but there were still far too many to fight in our conditions.

'I'll hold them off, until you guys are on that hill and then you can cover me' Thalia shouted turning around with her spear and shield. She wasn't going to listen to anyone that was a floor of Thalia's, we just ran with the energy we had left as well didn't want Thalia to be down there too long.

We got to the top and we saw Pandora waking up with her bow at her side, I was extremely happy to see her I realised that must have been Apollo on the hill treating her. She sat up and asked where Thalia was, I pointed back down the hill and saw that a Cyclops was sneaking up on her I tried to warn her but she was taken completely by surprise and was smacked up pretty bad. She was then stabbed with her spear as mockery towards Zeus. She lay there dying and there was nothing we could do, Pandora had come out of her daze and she saw Thalia lying on the floor.

I was pretty upset about Thalia but Pandora's eyes turned from sea green with tint of silver to pure silver, she was pissed off. She started shot the Cyclops that had hit her with a silver arrow and we watched as it just cried in pain and slowly started to fade. Any monster that tried to claim Thalia was taken out by an arrow, then suddenly a tree sprouted over Thalia's and Barrier went up.

Zeus must have done this to try and save her took his time in actually trying to be a father, this seemed to calm Pandora down as the monsters couldn't get to the tree. Pandora then just fainted from extreme fatigue me, Grover and Annabeth were still looking at the tree when more people came from behind us all wearing camp half blood shirts then a centaur came riding forward to see what the all the fuss was all about. Just his presence emitted control and authority he asked us who we all were. 'My name is Chiron trainer of heroes' we asked trying to get us to relax, I responded first.

'I'm Luke Castellan son of Hermes' I replied trying to sound strong, but I was heartbroken

'I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena' she said between sobs and tears falling down her face.

'Who is she' Chiron pointed to Pandora who was on the floor, I hadn't even noticed I such a terrible friend.

'Her names Pandora and we are unsure of who her Godly parent is' as I said that a flash above her revealed a silver bow with an arrow notched.

'All welcome Pandora, First child of Artemis Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon' Chiron Bellowed and most campers dropped to one knee. The day was just beginning and I could tell we were in for one hell of day. Then another flash of light happened above Pandora and then Chiron then gasped. 'Hail Pandora, First Daughter of Poseidon God of the Seas, Earth shaker and Storm bringer'.

Well it seemed to cause an awkward silence then gossip erupted, if it caused this much controversy here then World War three was about take place on Olympus.

***Well the Chapter is over, thank you to those who have reviewed, favourite and followed. The start of the Chapter isn't brilliant but I made it longer to compensate. If anyone has any ideas that they think might be good I'm all ears just review telling me what you think. Also answers to the Romance please :) I have a poll or just simply put it in a review. Thank you again. Will try and write another chapter for tomorrow evening (GMT Im from the UK). **


	5. Chapter 5: Judgement and Mourning

**Chapter five: Judgement and mourning**

'Hades will pay for this! But first you two will explain yourselves I am very angry with you Artemis, you had a vow and you broke it' Zeus bellowed

'Nothing you haven't already done countless times, why can't I be happy for a change father, why don't you want me to be? My girl means the world to me, you will not take her from me' Artemis was near screaming and with tears flowing down her cheeks. Poseidon rose up and walked over to Artemis's throne and put a re assuring hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down, big mistake.

'Calm down he's going to murder our daughter and you're telling me to calm down' she then shrieked obviously distressed he grabbed her into a tight hug and then towards looked at Zeus and glared at him, Zeus looked puzzled but what came next shook the Throne room.

'If he so much as touches her, he will have a war greater than any seen before' Poseidon stated enraged by Zeus's mistreatment of Artemis and him threatening his daughter. No one wanted a war but this was a sensitive subject. 'Brother If you want to point fingers for your daughter's death then look towards the Underworld, Hades is the only one responsible he is still angry with you for killing his children'.

'Silence, we will convene this matter later. We have other concerns until the time comes I won't take action against your daughter Poseidon'. Poseidon and Artemis seemed relieved as did the other Olympians. 'Monsters have been attacking with greater intensity and targeting demi gods on the run, we need to try and reduce these attacks. All in favour of acting on the claiming age being brought forward to 10 years old raise your arm' most raised their arms only Hera didn't raise her hand.

"Serves them right the little swine's" Hera called out trying to justify her view, most just gaped in shock or simply ignored her.

**Pandora POV**

I remember little of what happened yesterday. I woke up in an Infirmary slightly dazed by the brightness of the sun, Gods how long have I been asleep for. I heard two voices coming towards me so I decided to re close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. Someone sat down next to me and put their hand in mine and gripped it tightly It was a perfect fit then I heard the voice trembling.

'Hey sleepy head, if you can hear me just want you to know, it's not your fault about Thalia. You are one the bravest people I have ever met and the prettiest. I hope you come around soon it's just not the same without you'. I felt my cheeks go a rosy red, just as he was going to go I gripped his hand and opened my eyes slowly asking out for him.

'Hey Panny, have a good sleep?' he asked slightly worried raising his eyebrow like he usually did, urgh I hate my hormonal feelings.

'How long have I been out' I went to get up but instantly feel down, I was really hungry.

'Woah your not to get up you will need to drink some of this and rest an hour or two until you can stand. Guess like I'm carer until the Apollo kids finish their Archery lessons'. He said with a smirk on his face.

I was so going to use this situation to my advantage although my luck wasn't so good that I couldn't move out of this damn bed. 'Hey if you're my carer then you wouldn't mind getting me something to eat and also a massage on my shoulders might help'

'Hey don't push it I'm not a slave, but if you want a massage I'm sure I can oblige' he was coming over when Chiron burst in. Great that massage would have been heaven.

'Pandora your fate is being decided on Olympus' okay this was serious and what does he mean by fate? I haven't done anything wrong. Then I remembered about Thalia and started crying, I had lost my best friend and I could have saved her. But I was too slow I was too busy with Luke, I need get my emotions under control I have lost one friend to them and Annabeth will probably blame me for her dying.

I felt something trying to hug me I turned and it was Luke my emotions just blasted out and I just pushed him halfway across the infirmary I just jumped and ran out of the building, straight towards the lake I needed peace and quiet, no distractions no Luke and no Olympus.

Many people were staring at me whilst I was running through the camp, but I just ran past them with Luke running behind me he was started to gain on me due to me not having any food but I made it to the lake and I just jumped in and swam to the bottom.

I was thinking to myself about my situation, my parents and my destined fate to die because of Zeus couldn't save his daughter, Hades I made a better attempt of saving her and I was concussed than the almighty king of the Gods.

'Daughter its dangerous for you to think like that, Gods can hear' the familiar male voice spoke.

'Father' I almost cried my family was coming together again. I had parents! for years I thought I was alone with no one to care about me except for Luke, Annabeth and Thal- I couldn't even say her name without bursting into tears. This really concerned Poseidon he hadn't had a daughter before.

'Hey my pearl what is wrong? Don't cry...' Poseidon was tempted to teleport to her but even he had to obey certain rules.

'It is nothing to do with you and mother father. I'm just confused I haven't been told much about my situation and I guess I came into the Lake to try and forget about my problems, well I guess I cannot'

'Something's happen for a reason and something's we can control, what happened to Thalia was destined to, nothing could stop that not even the almighty Zeus himself' He spoke rather sarcastically making me chuckle. I know where I get my humour from atleast.

'What is mother like?' I asked interested in what my mother was actually like from someone who had seen her and not out of textbooks, sorry Athena children you're the only ones who care about that stuff. I wasn't expecting an answer from him but he gave a huge sigh.

'You are like your mother in so many ways. You have her hair, you also have the same tint of silver in your eyes as she does and you have her smile' he said as if he'd rehearsed seeming a little bit sad.

'Don't I have any traits of yours father? There's gotta be something' I looked around quite saddened by his tone my eyes changing into a sea green eyes.

'You have my eyes when you're not angry' he added surprised with happiness. He actually made me happy,

'Father I've got something else of yours' I said knowing I'd get his interest

'What my dear?' he was rather excited now I felt really bad as he was really keen and I was just making a joke, oh well he can laugh either way atleast he'll be happy I thought.

'I have your sense of humour' He burst out laughing and I went bright red, It was his turn for a bad joke.

'If you had your mother's sense of humour no one would talk to you'

'I heard that' another voice entered my head.

'Mother?' I asked hoping it would be her.

'Yes, my baby girl' she said very keenly

'I'm not a baby mother. I am twelve years old and have survived in the wild for four years' I stated very proud of myself for all that I had come through.

'I'm sorry Pandora you will always be my little girl I love you so much, at first I regretted breaking my vow but when I first laided eyes on you I then forgot all doubts and worries giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life' she said sounding sincere and upset.

'I love you too mother and father I understand why you couldn't raise me and I know you were there watching over me all those years in the wild, I'm still puzzled to who the person who helped me thrice was' I slipped into older English I had a nasty habit of doing that

'That was Apollo, your uncle he's very protective of you which is a good sign and has helped you for me' mother replied

'Artemis we should let her rest she's had a stressful day and Zeus is going to call us to vote soon' Poseidon said not wanting to stop talking.

'If Zeus lays a finger on you, he will have the biggest war the world has ever witnessed' Father re assured me that I wouldn't be killed and then left. Then it was me and mother I was nervous I hadn't thought I'd get to talk to both of my parents. 'Mother do you really love me that much?' It was a stupid question to ask but I wanted to know, she seemed to answer almost immediately.

'Of course I do and more, I have watched you become an amazing hunter. I have seen you fight in your forest and how you are completely selfless and put others before you. I am extremely proud of you my one and only child'.

Tears of joy fell down my cheeks reddened by my embarrassment from asking whether her mother loved her, her father hadn't said anything like that but she knew he loved her with all his heart. I was definitely a mother's girl.

'Don't tell father but I think I'm more of a mother's girl' I said with a huge smile on my face. This would probably mean the world to my mother. I hope father doesn't find out...

**Artemis POV**

I have never been happier in my life, my daughter my precious baby girl not only accepted why we couldn't be there for her, but called me her favourite I was over the moon (no pun intented) I was I was beaming a bigger smile than Aphrodite when she finds her newest love couple Thunder sounded in the distance. Well this is it, the big moment the vote to save my baby girl.

I beamed away to the throne room where all the other Gods were sitting on their respected thrones. I walked over to my throne quickly not wanting to annoy any of the Gods enough to turn their vote against my Pandora.

With flashes of Thunder and Lightning around Olympus, Show off I thought to myself 'the meeting has begun you all know of the issue' Zeus addressed he should be the God of theatre. 'Should we let the Daughter of Poseidon and Artemis live, All those who agree raise your hands'.

Without any thought my hand went straight up I looked up and saw Poseidon's, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and Hestia put their hands up and then I looked around and I started to shake with fear of losing my only child. Then Aphrodite raised her hand along with Athena, I sighed in relief.

Zeus's reaction was priceless he looked around and knew he was forced to let Pandora live, 'It is decided then that Pandora Daughter of Artemis and Poseidon shall be left alone and will not be killed, this meeting is adjourned' Gods such as Ares and Dionysus flashed away instantaneously and soon after Zeus left with Hera. I went and thanked the ones who had voted to save their children.

'We owe it to you Artemis. You have helped or voted to spare our children from Zeus's wrath many times' Demeter said putting a reassuring arm around me pulling me into a sideways hug. I was wondering why Athena and Aphrodite had voted, Athena hates Poseidon and Aphrodite hates me. 'How come you voted to spare my daughter, Athena?' I asked curiously as I didn't want to sound un grateful as that was far from the truth.

'She sacrificed herself to help my Annabeth so I thought this would be a nice gesture' she said with a smile on her face.

'We are eternally grateful, she means the world to us' I said full of pride.

'Ahem' a voice from the back of the group sounded, Aphrodite.

'I am sure you are intrigued that I voted to save her?' she asked giggling all the way through the sentence.

'I am Aphrodite, we don't always see eye to eye on certain topics but why did you save our daughter?' already knowing the answer by her hysteria.

'I have plans for Pandora, I couldn't let a cute couple get split up by some petty family rivalry'

As much as I already oppose the plans of my daughter going into a romantic relationship at this time I just happy that she will live.

**Pandora POV**

I must have fell asleep under the water, at first I started to panic but then I remember who I was Daughter of Poseidon has its perks. My mother's voice came straight back into my head and she started speaking at a million miles per hour and I couldn't understand her.

'Mother, I cannot understand a word you are saying please slow down' I said with a smile

'The council have decided to spare you. Isn't that great?'

I was in shock no more worries for the rest of the day, 'Mother Im going to try this camp now and try and learn some stuff to help me could I use your cabin?'

'Of course you can princess' she replied laughing a little bit and of course I was just confused at all this.

'I'm going out of the water now, Chiron and the others will want to know where I have been' before I could swim up my mother wanted to tell me one last thing.

'I and your father will always be there for you whenever you need us' I love her so much.

I swam up happy as a child who'd been given that new toy they'd always wanted but for me it was my real family not a toy. Then I looked up and saw the moon in the sky shinning I went to turn around to walk to camp but I was met with two blue eyes and blond hair, Luke I had forgotten he was really close behind me.

I was bright Red as my clothes were still wet from the lake and the clothes were sticking to me revealing some early stages of puberty like my curves, I would have been finished had he not been kind and caring.

'Would you like my jacket and a towel?' he asked putting his arm out with the towel and jacket, I went to take them but he pulled them back at the last second then his face was covered with a devilish grin.

'What's the catch then' It was late but most campers were making their way towards there respected cabins.

'Pandora for my jacket and towel you must apologise for running away from me and going under the water for hours and..

'What! You want me to do something else?' I gasped and pulled puppy dog eyes, they didn't work

'Yes, you must hold my hand until we get to whichever cabin you are staying in. Deal?'

I was shivering and really had no choice so I swallowed my pride and accepted his offer, on the long and slow walk back towards the cabins, many campers were staring at us and I was becoming uncomfortable but Luke just squeezed my hand and looked at me with his dreamy eyes. Wait what Aphrodite? Intense giggling that's a yes. Please get out of my head I'm already confused.

'Oh no deary, all I want to do is help you get together with handsome Luke. Whats not to like about him, he's cute, caring and compassionate he's such a gentlemen'.

'I don't want help please..' 'I'm really not gonna take no for an answer young lady I could make him feel something else for someone else which would be a shame'

Now she was getting to me I know how mad I can get when I don't get something I want, but do I really want Luke?

'Yes you do princess' Aphrodite stated, she really didn't to add the last part on that is something only my family can call me.

'I...alright Aphrodite, I might as well accept defeat, after all you are the expert'. She no end to this argument accept the fact of me having my heartbroken.

'What should I do? I'm not exactly a romantic type I've been in a forest the majority of life' I spoke honestly.

'You will want to keep him guessing child, whether you like him or not you could start with a kiss on the cheek when you get to your cabin' I looked up and I saw we were approaching Artemis's Cabin

'Hey thanks for this Luke, although the embarrassment was kinda bad I enjoyed spending time with you' I smiled at him 'you're doing good so far dear keep it up'

'Hey, being with you aint so bad'. He said cheekily

I fake pouted acting offended 'Well it wasn't my idea to spend time with you' 'Aphro gonna need help please.

'Just kiss him and go into your cabin that will do for today' she said like she was getting fed up

Well here goes nothing, I just grabbed his shirt kissed him on the lips and ran into the cabin.

Luke was just standing there, frozen on the spot that made me laugh a little bit I just found a bed and jumped on it, here's to tomorrow and my first proper day at the camp.

OMG 3K words Longest Chapter:D I'm so tired its 3 in the morning, I just got more and more ideas and decided to throw some around. My favourite to write so far. Im really happy about the amount of Favs and Follows for My first story thank you guys so much. Please Review and give me some feedback please. I have finally Sorted the Romance out thank god. Heres to sleep


	6. Chapter 6: Activites at Camp

Chapter 5- Pandora Jackson Daughter of the Sea and the Moon

**Luke POV**

I was frozen to the spot. Pandora just kissed me on the lips, it was a short kiss but it left its mark I was confused and ecstatic did she like me? I hope she does, she feel likes a missing piece of my heart I want her so bad more than anything.

'Of course you do handsome' a giggle followed that, Aphrodite.

'I don't need or want your help' maybe I could do with her help, she knows her feelings but do I want to know. What happens if she doesn't like me and she's just teasing me she might be watching right now I was so confused.

'Hey you don't need to worry so much Luke, she likes you enough to actually kiss you' I blushed again at the mention of the kiss, she knew?

'Of course I know I'm the Goddess of Love I can feel that kinda stuff' she said acting as if I should have known.

'What is your purpose here, as much as I'd like to believe you are just teasing me you have other plans am I right?' I asked half knowing the answer.

'Straight to the point I like it, yes I have a proposition for you Luke son of Hermes If you follow my instructions I will help you get together with Pandora' I was quite happy with the last part but was sceptical about the first.

'What would these instructions involve, steal something?' I asked almost mockingly although angering her wouldn't help my situation.

'These instructions will help save your life as well as get you closer to her as she probably thinks of you as family, you want to be something more to her don't you?' she broke into a cackle which kinda creeped me out.

I finally moved from outside her cabin when I horn sounded signalling to get to your cabins, I quickly burst into a sprint I had been outside of her cabin way to long and the moon was now high in the sky, if Artemis finds out that I've been around her daughter I'm as good as dead, best case scenario I'm a Jackelope I gulped.

I was nearing cabin eleven I could sleep and think about what I could do tomorrow, when she started speaking again.

'Well you could go around together exploring, get to know her a little bit more and don't be too obvious and if things get really desperate all you have do is ask for me and I'll be there to help' she giggled then she was gone.

Well, tonight was interesting to say the least hopefully I can get a good night sleep I was gonna need it for tomorrow. The activities looked tedious and very dangerous from what I had observed.

**Pandora POV**

I got up pretty early and decided to go down to the lake for a quick swim to help wake me up, I had always enjoyed being around water it helped me calm down when I was angry or sad. I decided not to have a replay of yesterday and brought some extra clothes.

I jumped into the water and swan around eventually jumping in and out the water into mid air I was enjoying myself when I heard something in the trees around the pier I looked back and saw the bushes rustle, I knew straight away what they were going for and the race to get back to my fresh clothes began, although the idiot must not have thought about who they were trying to prank. I swam and an insane speed which I was pretty impressed with and lept out of the water and into the bush where my clothes were.

I landed against something hard, my eyes closed as I had flown through the air towards the bush. I opened my eyes curious to who it was I had my answer 'Luke what were you doing?' I screamed at him. He put his hands in the air in a surrender motion

'I was admiring the sun and then was coming over to take in the sea breeze and I just sat here making sure some of the Hermes cabin members don't steal your clothes would be a shame if you had to trudge back through camp' he said jokingly.

'It would be a shame if an arrow hit you or my mother found out about you teasing me and standing outside her cabin' I teased back and soon enough he went bright red yes! 1 Pandora and 0 Luke I thought to myself.

'P-Please d-don't tell her I don't want to be hunted down' he trembled. He looked kinda cute when he was begging me for something, 'someone's having fun torturing her future boyfriend' giggling and then cackling.

'What do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy with my future boyfriend?' I thought rather sarcastically though she hit right back.

'Well if your happy with your relationship I can pull strings in one my daughters favour' damn she knows how to hurt you inside, I decided to give in before this got any messier. 'What do you want me to do my lady?' I didn't like the last part but I felt like I had to make up for insulting her early.

She laughed 'my lady, I like that on a serious note you will be nicer to Luke, otherwise you might turn him away. You could let him accompany you around the camp, yes that would be so romantic!'

'Ok sure we will go around the camp together I don't see how that can be considered romantic, but you are the love goddess'

'Hey Panny you still here' I heard Luke say, I broke down into tears again this was becoming annoying I never used to cry or have feelings like this for anything.

'Please don't cry I didn't mean anything offensive by it, you can have your clothes if you want' he said softly it melted my heart at how quickly he could turn into a loving character. I took my clothes from his hands and between sobs thanked him. I just leaned into him and started crying into his chest, he put his head on my shoulders and put his arm around the other side and then started stroking my wet, messy auburn hair.

'I'm sorry for reacting like this, it's just... Thalia used to call me that and it reminded me of her and I guess I haven't gotten over the fact that she's gone. We were best friends' I said rather softly still rather emotionally strained and then he tightened his hold on me reassuring me.

I decided to tell him about my childhood with my adoptive mom and Gabe he tensed up at that rather appalled at my experience he gave a stronger hug to help me along and it did, I also told him how I made it to the forest and then my life in the forest the hunts. He was a great listener I had realised that I had been talking about my life and not asked anything about his.

'Luke, Thalia told me a little bit about you guys on the run, I want to know more about it and how you all got to know each other'. He wasn't up to it at first you could tell by the look in his face, but he sighed and then began.

'Well when I was around nine I ran away from my home in Westport, Connecticut for a time I used a golf club as weapon as I lost my sword under circumstances' Luke continued 'Anyways earlier on this year I met Thalia in a dragons cave she was following Zeus's sacred goat that was a funny story. We met Annabeth shortly after a huge explosion in an old mansion in an alleyway where she almost clubbed me to death'.

After a few weeks we got into trouble, Thalia was injured and Annabeth and I were tired, so I took them back to my mother's house where I met my dad, Hermes he told me some important stuff about camp half blood and where to go, he even told me about someone inside the forest we were heading too'.

'How did he know I was in that forest' I asked

'I have no idea, he just told me that someone would help us and that someone would save me and you did' he said looking directly into my eyes, blue on sea-green.

I was a new type of red by this point I didn't know what to say I was just sitting in his arms speechless, thankfully the horn sounded beginning our first day as Campers I got up and asked if he could remember the way to the big house.

'Yeah follow me. I think it's up here'

We walked mostly in silence towards the big house, I was still trying to think about what happened this morning, opening up to him seemed so easy, we have a good time when we are together I suppose the next step up in our friendship is boyfriend and girlfriend.

'That's the spirit my dear, see it's not so bad is it being in Love'

We were finally there but I didn't know who we were meant to talk too, 'Luke who are we meant to talk to?'

'Chiron, the centaur trainer of heroes apparently that's what Grover told me before'

'How come I wasn't told about all this?' I asked getting angrier,

'Well if you had been around camp instead of in the lake Grover might have found you and told you but it's not a big deal now we are here' he said desperately trying to keep the peace I could tell I was getting angry I was starting to shake this is one my biggest flaws, I can just explode at any minute at some people I really need to get better with my people skills.

Just as I was drifting off again into my own world a deep and authoritative voice spoke up immediately getting my attention.

'Hello Pandora, Luke I'm Chiron the camp director I run the camp activities on what you will train in. I guess we could start today as it's is quite early in the day. May I first ask if you two have any preferred weapon of choice before we go any further'?

'I love Archery' I stated rather enthusiastically If I got to practice Archery for parts of the day I would be really happy, maybe I could meet some friends who also like it. The day was getting better already, I was grinning like an anxious school girl whilst I was in my own thoughts.

'Is something funny, Pandora'? He took me right out of thoughts and put me into a calm and collected frame of mind just with his voice.

'Luke, do you have any preferred weapon?' Chiron asked

'Not really I wasn't very good with most of the weapons whilst I was running here, so could I try all of them, sir?' He was lying even I could tell that but Chiron just accepted it without any questions.

'Lucky for you Pandora, Archery begins in about 10 minutes if you would like to follow me there' He said as he turned to move already knowing my answer, 'What about me?' Luke blurted out. 'Luke, Archery probably won't be for you I'm afraid'.

Luke's face seemed to drop his positive attitude was gone and he looked depressed, I had to get him to come to archery with me otherwise I'd feel the same way.

'Hey, Chiron I could help him if he's really bad, plus Luke's the only person I trust to be with he's been super kind to me since we got here and I would probably feel sad if I was all alone'. He better be grateful for this I don't want to end up on Chiron's hit list.

'If you promise to take full responsibility for his arrows then he can come along it will be entertaining to see him shoot arrows' Chiron said almost laughing as he said it, I thought he was a nice man maybe there's something Luke hasn't told me about his Archery.

Chiron allowed me to ride on his back which was quite nice of him and Luke was running behind him, Luke was keeping up with him which I found amazing as I was getting tired from the bumps whilst on Chiron's back.

We finally got to the archery range and I jumped off his back, time to get serious this is an area in which I can make new friends and enjoy myself, Chiron called out for attention and then they all turned to him.

"Heroes!" we have two newcomers to the group Pandora and Luke from the Hermes cabin, laughter went around the Archery group I gave them all death glares and most seemed to shut up "oooooooh someone's got a crush on Luke" an Apollo kid shouted "Do you like your manhood?" I shouted in retaliation. Everyone was quite now and eager to get onto the shooting range and so was I.

I went to the furthest range and the boy from before shouted 'You know most Apollo kids can't hit the bull's eye on that' I just ignored him and focused, drew the bow and then fired the arrow. I just heard a gasped and I opened my eyes and there it was, straight in the centre.

"Beginners luck" pouted the annoying boy if he didn't shut up I would do some unspeakable things, fine

I'll take another shot if you are that bothered about it" I replied getting angry and then my eyes went bright silver. This time I didn't close my eyes, I aimed the bow looked at the boy and then shot the bow and then I re hit the arrow and then I just bowed mockingly and went over to watch Luke fire his bow. As I was walking over the annoying boy came over "I'm sorry for being so hard on you, not every day you get a new person whose better at archery than all of the Apollo crew. My names "Lee Fletcher" nice to meet a talented archer like me he said whilst bowing.

"Hey Pandora, can I have a little help please, we can't all be as good as you at archery!" Luke shouted from across the range, I quickly ran over to him and observed him, not in that way ok kinda in that way but this was serious. After five shots I gave up just watching and burst into laughter, "That's the first time I have seen you laugh and it's for all the wrong reasons" he said furious with his inability to hit the target.

Don't give up, stand up and take aim and I'll show where you are going wrong" I said trying to be positive with him.

"Ok mi' lady show me all you know" he said sarcastically he drew his bow the way he had been doing the times he'd missed on the easiest range, I saw what was wrong with him. I came up really close behind him and re adjusted his stance and loosened him shoulders and made him face sideways to keep his eyes on the target. "How can I keep my eyes on the target, when you are touching me and this close" he just make punched him on the arm.

"Ouch that really hurt, be careful you might knock my aim off would look bad if you spent all this time on me and I failed miserably.

"Just shoot Speedy already everyone is watching you" I came up with a nickname for him whilst waiting for him to shoot.

He let go of the arrow and it flew straight into the middle of the target many of the Apollo crew couldn't understand how he'd hit and the ones that weren't star struck were congratulating him. Luke looked like he'd got given a million drachmas his face beaming and all I could do was smile at him, he rushed over and pulled into a tight hug then kissed me straight on the lips for about 5 seconds, before saying "I'm so dead, but atleast it was worth it"

**Finished the chapter, I'm making a move into the romance now, for people who are concerned to where the stories going around the main character she is not the prophecy child and she is technically a Goddess but she needs to train and needs to prove herself worthy to the Olympians. I will be making this go towards my own twisted version of the Lightning thief in where she isn't the character that's in the wrong. But alas that's in the future. Thanks again for reading, following, the favourites and the reviews they help me think of possible ways for the story to go and they help the chapters come together quicker. Please review Please! :DD **


	7. Chapter 7: Overprotective family

Chapter 7: Aphrodite's Plan

**Artemis POV**

Iris had been kind enough to let me watch my baby girl at her archery class, strange she didn't let me watch the start of her day, though I guess it would be a girl rolling out of bed and getting dressed so I let Iris off.

Then I saw her walking next to the boy that was in the forest whilst they were running to camp, by his sandy blond hair and his blue eyes I'd say he's a son of Hermes, great what is that son of a trickster going to do to my precious daughter. If he tries anything during the time I'm watching he's going to be my next hunt.

My daughter was smiling the whole way I'd never seen her so happy, I suppose if he treats her respectably I may eventually allow him to see her on a regular basis, then Chiron came and told them what they could do, my daughter shouted out when he said about what weapons they liked.

"I love Archery" that made me smile I was so glad she got her archery skills from me and not Poseidon, that would be awfully embarrassing for her. My attitude improved when Chiron said that Archery wouldn't be for Luke finally that boy would be away from my princess, but no that changed when Pandora stood up for him seriously she wouldn't have done this a few months ago she would have shot a male rather than talk to one.

Chiron allowed him to come but made him follow him well chase him whilst Pandora rode on his back serves him right the mongrel dog. As soon as Chiron introduced Luke the Apollo cabin just laughed at him and he seemed to know his place regarding skill with a bow but yet again my confused daughter stood up for him well gave all of them looks that could kill. Then one of the my brothers kids shouted

'Oooooooh someone's got a crush on Luke' her reply made me laugh 'Do you like your manhood' in a very hateful tone. My baby is still in there I was happy again just like my girl was she went to the furthest range and again the same boy from before harassed her I know Apollo needs to learn when to shut up but seriously his kids get it too.

She ignored him and took a shot with her eyes closed now that was impressive straight in the middle of the target. 'Beginners luck' the cheek on this boy forget just the Hermes kid this one's gonna be my favourite porcupine. This time baby girl got angry her eyes now bright silver like mine that was a new trait I hadn't know of, if she hated men like me then she would have been angry being around them if so why hadn't I noticed her eyes before when she was with Luke. Oh no not my princess, Aphrodite was definitely something to do with this, my daughter will not be corrupted by her and her 'games'.

She then shot another arrow and it went straight into the other arrow that will show the pig his place, he tried to apologise by flirting but she just ignored him ha ha ha that's my girl. But then Hermes dog shouted that he needed her help, atleast he doesn't have his head as high up as Olympus enough to admit that he needs help from a female.

Pandora watched him take five shots and by that point couldn't help but laugh, everyone had laughed after the first one. "That's the first time I have seen you laugh and it's for all the wrong reasons" he was so upset that she'd laughed at him being really bad at archery and not for something else, the Hermes dog is winning me over with his sincerity of his intentions for my daughter.

"Don't give up, stand up and take aim and I'll show you where you are going wrong" my baby girl was so nice and caring when she wanted to be but as ferocious as me on the hunt.

"Ok mi' lady show me all you know" he said with mockery in his voice atleast I thought it was, he drew his bow wrong, his stance was terrible his shoulders were too rigid and he was moving around too much not facing the target instead he was trying to eye my princess he was so finished now, Pandora didn't say anything about his completely obvious staring she was too busy re adjusting his arms and legs to notice.

"How can I keep my eyes on the target you are touching me and this close' he has lost all the respect he had earned from before but my daughter just punched him in the arm so I figured it was a bad joke but he's still wavering in my opinion. He carried on joking and she came straight back with her own.

"Just shoot Speedy already, everyone is watching you' she said impatiently she still has her man hating standards although she's more lenient towards the Hermes dog. He finally let go and the arrow hit the centre I myself was stunned although my daughter practically took the shot for him.

He was being congratulated by many of the Apollo kids and my daughter was just standing there smiling at him, he saw her and rushed over and hugged her. Now I'm gonna have fun with my hunters later, he then kissed her and the lips for about five seconds scratch that I'm going to kill him myself but not until I have made him beg for the Underworld. The fields of punishment will seem like Elysium for him but first I need to have words or should I say shoot arrows at the mongrel himself after what he's done nothing will stop my rage.

"I'm so dead, but atleast it was worth it" you are damn right you're dead.

**Pandora POV**

"You realise that now you have to explain yourself as the hug would have done for the congratulating" I said hoping no praying for a certain explanation. "Pandora w-will y-you b-e my girlfriend" he said obviously not knowing my feelings towards him either. I swear I don't know what is coming over me because I almost giggled when I tried to reply but I controlled myself and let happiness come out.

"YESSS of course I will speedy" I nearly screamed and it scared a lot of the Apollo crew, their reactions made me burst into laughter which confused Luke but he then looked at them and also joined me in my hysterics.

A horn sounded meaning the end of Archery and the beginning of Lunch, I was told that I could sit at the Poseidon table or at the Artemis table, I decided to sit at the Artemis table as it was closer to Luke that way, I was kinda annoyed that I couldn't sit him or him with me as I had a whole table to myself and he was squashed on the Hermes table.

We all had to sacrifice a portion of our food to the Gods of our choice I decided to sacrifice to my father instead of my mother as I had sat at her table today. Hestia as she had always been a favourite of mine, Apollo for him helping me throughout my life and Aphrodite for my current relationship with Luke.

After having little food after the sacrificing, I asked a wood nymph for some more and she rushed off and got some grapes and strawberries I thanked her on return and she smiled and ran back to the Dionysus table. Why the nymphs and the Satyrs loved him was beyond me he seemed to remind me a bit of Gabe if I saw him again I would shoot him until there wasn't a spot left on his body that I hadn't hit.

Then the horn sounded as I finished my food and Luke came right over and just gave me a huge hug which I was more than happy to return he then pulled me away slightly and he looked at me and then I just pulled into a kiss which then caused a huge gasp and then giggles from the Aphrodite cabin, the Hermes cabin was cheering and then I just started laughing and then pulled Luke away from the dining pavilion towards the forest.

I then felt a familiar aura around me, I was sure it was my mother's but I must be mistaken then I heard a very angry voice from behind.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER IN SUCH A MANNER YOU DOG I WILL TURN YOU INTO THE ANIMAL YOU ARE AND HUNT YOU DOWN" yes that's my mother she was eyeing up Luke like she was about to make him explode, she drew her bow next and I summoned my bow jumped in front of Luke and pointed it at her.

"Don't talk to him like that. I was just going to tell you and father now about me and Luke but I suppose since your hear I might as well share it with you and you can tell father. Luke's my boyfriend and love him just as much as I love you mother but if you or father harm him, you and father will lose my love forever" I said rather strongly I was fiercely loyal when it came to friends and family not that I had many but I suppose that is what started it.

Artemis was stunned she didn't know what to say next, she couldn't afford to lose her only child's love it would be too much for her. My mother regained her confidence and began her arguing.

"How could you fall for him?, he's just not good enough for you Pandora I'm afraid for you my princess he will break your heart and I don't want that to happen to you, join me on the hunt its great you can meet new people and so off your prowess with a bow you're as good as me if not better" I knew what she was trying to do but she was also sincere, what would I do if Luke did break my heart he wouldn't would he?

I just started crying and Luke pulled me into his chest and started stroking my hair it was his turn to argue with her.

"You see what you have done Lady Artemis, you know I have respected you and your daughter ever since I have met her I have been there for her just as much as you have. I listened to her problems and helped comfort her and quite frankly I don't care what you or Poseidon think of me I only care about one person and that's Pandora. I will always love her no matter what and if you wish to turn me into a Jackelope and kill me now then do it but atleast I'll die thinking about her". I was stunned and I looked up from his chest and saw him looking down at me smiling at me and I just smiled back at him what else could I do after those words they only fuelled my love for him.

"Well, you were sincere with those words and It is obvious that you have strong feelings for my daughter, I give you my permission to be with her but know this one thing wrong and you will regret it. I will be returning to camp in two days time for the capture the flag between the hunters and camp members. Trust me Poseidon will share the exact same frame of mind concerning our daughter, farewell princess mother loves now and always".

"I love you too now and always mother" she smiled and then teleported away I just looked back at Luke who was white as a sheet, he must have been terrified If it had been the other way around I don't think I could have coped.

"Princess, yes that's gonna be your nickname" he said cheekily breaking the silence I wasn't even angry with him calling it me I was now deeply in love with him, we walked back together with my arm around his shoulder and his at my side. We went along on the shore and sat down on the beach together with no care in the world.

"Well that went surprisingly well with my mother, I doubt father will be able to be persuaded but mother will tell him about my promise" I spoke first.

"You know I meant what I said about you Pandora, you are my world and my heart is yours along with my love". He looked me straight in the eyes and I thought I felt my heart beating outside my chest.

"I do, speedy" I added smirking

"You look evil when you smirk princess, come here"

I got up to run but he was right there so I decided to run into the water and he came in after me but was suddenly pulled down.

"FATHER NO" I screamed I jumped down and I just saw him being drowned and I went under him and pushed under him as hard as I could but it was no use the water was acting all around him. I prayed to my father, "Father I will hate you forever if you don't let him go, if he breaks my heart you can be the first to punish him" He seemed to listen to that and then I pushed Luke back up and onto the beach.

"Than-"he started coughing up water even after almost drowning he was trying to be kind.

"I would have rather done a round two with Artemis than that. It was painful in so many ways"

"Well if you break my heart, I agreed to let him punish you first which is why he let you go plus I said I hate him forever if he didn't let you go, which I would" I quickly added on the end.

"Seems like I'm gonna have to prove myself to your parents, maybe if we win the Capture the Flag on Friday maybe that will help me earn your parents trust".

"I'm sorry but who said all they cared about was me a few minutes ago" I teased smirking again

"Well I have had my life threatened twice since then and I think earning their trust in my 'intentions' with you will help me reduce them" he said mockingly

"Thrice? My father was the first and only one Speedy" I said the first part as if my father was nothing damn I hate it when I go into old English.

"Well looking at you again, princess made my heart stop" he said pulling an evil smirk that looked attractive on him.

A horn blew in the distance signalling couple time over, we hadn't even talked much I was feeling pretty sad about that, Luke had it the worst I suppose being threatened and almost killed by two Olympians must be pretty terrifying.

"What have we got next then speedy" I asked as I had no clue since no one told me, not even Chiron although it was the perfect excuse to stay with Luke for the rest of the day.

"We can go to either Sword fighting or Greek mythology studies but the choice is almost impossible for me so I'll let you choose princess" he said whilst laughing knowing what I'd say.

"Let's go learn about the Gods speedy" his jaw dropped

"What!" I burst into laughter at his reaction it was priceless, if I had a camera I would have taken advantage of the situation.

"I was joking speedy, show me the way"

"As you wish my princess, but you will have to keep up" he laughed this was his idea of a joke he's one of the quickest people I have seen in my life. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

The chase was pretty much balanced but whenever I'd be getting close he'd just speed up or slow down just to do the same thing so I drew my bow and decided to have some fun on the go and climbed a tree when he wasn't looking, he must have ran maybe a hundred metres and he turned to look and I wasn't there.

He was concerned about me and then I fired an arrow with a note on near his feet he then went down to pick it and JACKPOT he opened it and then I jumped out of the tree and sprinted to the amphitheatre which the sign was pointing to for sword fighting. All of a sudden from behind came a shout "I'll get you for this princess! No one out plays a son of Hermes" I got to the amphitheatre and almost fell over from tiredness but I was too busy laughing to notice Luke come up behind me. He jumped on me.

"Hey, you cheated back there" he said trying to look offended

"You didn't mention any rules" I responded still laughing at him, he was still on top of me and was now laughing at the faces of the other campers inside who were in complete shock and didn't know what was happening.

He then stood up pulling me with him and asked me if I was any good with a sword to which I responded no.

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have fun" he said starting to cackle with his evil grin.

**Chapter Over :D . Thanks again for reading, following, the favourites and the reviews they help me think of possible ways for the story to go and they help the chapters come together quicker. Please review Please! :DD **


	8. Chapter 8: Swordplay and Surprises

Chapter 8: Revenge and Resentment.

**Luke POV**

She tricked me! I thought something was up when I looked back and didn't see her but then an arrow drew my attention with a note on it. So I bent down and picked up and opened the letter, "Tricked you Speedy, try and catch up ha ha ha I'm probably there already though" Damn this girl she's extremely attractive and she's as cunning as me but she's not gonna win this race I'm gonna show her who's speedy and who's the princess.

I started running and shouted "I'll get you for this princess! No one plays a son of Hermes" but was no use she was almost there when I got to the sign, I'm so gonna get it now for losing this race then I saw she was laughing her head off. I could easily scare now unlike when we in the forest this would be the perfect opportunity to get back at her for cheating.

I jumped at her and sure enough I landed on top of her, she was still laughing her head off so I decided to ask why she did it "Hey, you cheated back there" I said trying to look offended, between laughs she replied.

"You didn't mention any rules" after a few minutes had passed I looked up and saw the other people looking shocked at me and princess and I just burst into laughter at the surprise on their faces, Pandora looked passed me and went slightly red which made me laugh even more. Obviously the damsel in distress I got up and pulled her with me and I asked to key question.

"Are you any good with a sword?" I hope she doesn't even know what one is revenge will be fun, true to her word she said no I just started grinning and cackling like a maniac I'm surprised she didn't immediately run away from the amphitheatre.

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have fun"

We went inside and were given some swords and some Greek styled armour which looked pretty cool although we hadn't had it made for our sizes so it was kinda heavy and big on us both. The boy giving the talk was a little bit older than me and he looked like he knew his stuff. He was telling us of different fighting techniques, disarming moves and how to attack someone properly according to their confidence or technique, I found it all very interesting but princess looked tired from the sprint and wasn't paying too much attention.

"Awww is princess too tired" I said in my best baby voice to which looked at me with puppy dog eyes and responded, "Could you take it easy on me I haven't used a sword in my life and I'm really tired" I was so tempted to say yes but that would defeat the purpose of us being here.

"We are here to learn and I must go to the best of my ability and test yours to see what type of fighter you are" it made me a little upset forcing princess to do this but hey she shouldn't have cheated, all's fair and love and war and I was having my revenge.

Pandora was frantically looking around to see if there was another person to partner up with, then she was saved by a girl who came over to me and asked me if I was free to which princess spun around looked at her and said "by all means be his sparring partner, good luck she ran into the crowd of campers looking for a partner" she said smiling and thanking the girl that came over, damn she's resourceful but I'm still gonna go hard on my partner for the interruption. "You know you have made very unhappy by being my sparring partner and I'm not gonna go easy on you because you're a girl"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, I will still knock you on your ass like have done with everyone else accept for you and that girl over there" she said with fighting spirit this will be better than beating Pandora.

"What's your name girl" I asked wanting to know who my opponent was, knowing their parents can help you understand what type of person they are as the instructor had said before.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares you don't need me to tell you who he is do you punk" well I can guess she will be aggressive, she just insulted me too I know what punks look like and I'm nothing like one she's going down into the dust.

"Heroes, you may begin" the instructor shouted, we began circling each other looking for weak spots, I decided to attack first but quick dashes in and out again, she was a bruiser someone to swing heavy and hope to hit she looked strong for a female and I guessed this must be her preferred method of fighting. I need to keep her swinging so she will tire, the circle of me repeatedly jabbing at her was starting to slow down so I decided to go full out attack and with several shots landed on her armour. She lunged forward I dodged and knocked her sword away, earning an applause from everyone in the arena including princess.

"Good job, hero what's your name?" Clarisse asked between pants.

"I'm Luke son of Hermes" I said quite proudly after my hard earned victory, well long and drawn out victory.

"We will have to get the Hermes cabin on our side next time we have an inter-camp capture the flag". She said as if she was complementing me.

"Well chose new partners please and carry on practicing" suddenly my princess had disappeared in the mass of people, typical and now people were bombarding me asking me to spar with them, I had to choose one of them. I chose a boy my age hoping not to tire myself out for when I fought Pandora she is not getting out of this no matter how hard she tries. I was looking around and she managed to persuade an Apollo kid to go really easy on her by giving him puppy eyes and saying she was too tired, damn I was not going to get that opportunity with this guy.

The fight with the boy my age was really defensive and not very confident, so I decided to try and the fight quickly and went full out but he just kept parrying my attacks away then I decided to fain left and attack right using my speed and I eventually broke his defence the fight with him had really tired me out, meanwhile over in paradise princess was fighting really slowly and pretending to be bad and the fighting although by her sudden blocks and parries she was pretty good.

Then the Apollo kid was disarmed and he surrendered immediately and she thanked him for being a gentlemen, her eyes went silver when he gave her a kiss on the hand which must have been a good sign for me. Ok we are running out of time and we should only have time for one more sparring session then we will begin the same time tomorrow, without letting him finished I rushed over and held Pandora's arm and she gulped, ha she must have been watching my fighting and was now anticipating the pain she was going to receive in a nice way I would do this normally I would go fight normally as I was for the others but she needs to know you can't out trick a son Hermes.

"Begin" the fight began and she immediately took the defence and forced me to attack which I charged at her and tried to do the faint left then attack right trick but she wasn't stupid and she just swept her leg and I tripped and went flying past her, she the only person to not to laugh because she knew what was going to happen next. I came right back attacking with a tremendous flurry of attacks which she began to parry and then later started to dodge, trying to get some space in between me and her.

She was looking desperate and even resorted to kicking dirt at me which stopped me momentarily "You know that's cheating right" I asked trying to get her to calm down her eyes were becoming an intense shade of silver and I didn't know how long it would be until she exploded.

"I didn't read any rules in war plus you are the one attacking me with heavy attacks, what have I done to deserve this kinda treatment? I helped you in Archery and I get this when I try something new which you are obviously good at" she was near screaming and everyone was now watching the fight.

She then opened up with a flurry of her own attacks much more powerful than mine I could barely dodge the attacks let alone parry them and she was getting closer and closer with every attack, I was worrying for my safety when she just stopped dropped her sword and burst into tears. I was really scared she was near exploding in anger now she's crying she has some strange ways of expressing her feelings.

"Hey, don't cry you were doing really well and I'm sorry about what I was doing it was wrong you helped me so much in Archery and the least I should do is help you with sword training. Please look at me princess".

She looked up and her eyes changed shade when she saw that I was looking into her eyes, gradually the shade reached their normal sea green and she just threw herself into my arms and rested her head on my shoulders and I put my arms around her cradling and comforting her as I usually did whilst stroking her auburn hair.

"I'm hungry and tired could you carry me to my cabin and get me some food speedy" she said sobbing she looked up and gave me her most innocent looking face with the puppy dog eyes I couldn't really refuse as I had driven her into this state.

"Sure thing princess, which cabin and what would you like to eat I'm sure I could find something in the kitchens"

"My mother's cabin so I can be closer to you and a cheeseburger, I haven't had one since I was still living with my adoptive mother" she said softly, I picked her up and the horn sounded ending the class I decided to run with her hanging onto my shoulders to get her back as quick as possible she looked like she could fall asleep soon. I got to her cabin and I could her noise from inside I assumed I was being crazy but then I opened the door and was met with about thirty girls in huntress outfits and I remembered about the capture the flag, we were against them.

They all looked at me with disgust and some older ones pointed bows at me, but were ordered to stand down by a twelve year old girl who I slightly recognised from somewhere she took me out of my daze "What have done with my baby girl" she screamed and all of the other girls rushed over to me and took Pandora with her to a bed and put her down fetching water and food.

"We were in the sword fighting arena and I might have drove her near insane she was really angry and was near to killing me with the practice sword and then she just broke down into tears and said she wanted to be carried back her and for me to get her a cheeseburger" I said telling her the story before I get turned into a Jackelope or whatever she feels like.

Some of the younger hunters smirked when I mentioned the cheeseburger part but were glared at by the older members and quickly went back to angry man hating females.

"Well then, I suppose if what you said is true boy then you better get her a cheeseburger and leave it outside before I change my mind and make you the next hunt" some of the girls were eager for her to do it now but I quickly bowed thanked her and ran out towards the kitchens to get princess her burger.

I returned sometime later hoping that Pandora would be awake to atleast try and calm her mother down, I knocked on the cabin door and it was opened by Artemis she took the burger and asked if I was doing the capture the flag on Friday to which I responded with a nod as I didn't want to sound like I was mocking her. She broke into a cackle and wished me good luck because I was the hunter's number one target. Joys! Now I have her mother and her mother's disciples to deal with. She then ushered me out of the cabin and wished me a good day, could have gone worse I suppose.

I had another lesson? What could it be, then I heard my name being shouted I turned around and saw Annabeth for the first time since the hill incident.

"What have you got now" I asked

"I have Greek history wanna come?" she sounded really enthusiastic about it but I wasn't so sure, I hadn't been avoiding her on purpose I have just been super busy with Pandora and learning my way around the camp.

"Sure, we can catch up I haven't spoken to you in a while, Annie" that angered her but she realised I was only trying to be friendly and we walked together chatting about what had done over the time we hadn't seen each other and it was really good know that Annabeth was making friends with the Athena kids and was doing well at camp.

Annabeth hadn't heard about me and Pandora but that changed when one of the Hermes cabin members shouted "Well done with getting that Pandora chick" Annabeth instantly turned on me. "Are you going out with Pandora?" she asked her cheeks red with anger

"Yes I am does that bother you?" I asked angrily I had never raised my voice to Annabeth but she was acting like I had stabbed her in the back,

"That's where you've been all this time avoiding me on purpose is she making you do it" what was she thinking Pandora has not made me do anything, if anything at all it's me who has been following Pandora around, don't tell her mother that or I'm dead.

"What are you talking about? Pandora is one the nicest people I have ever met she has been wanting to hang out with you but has been extremely busy and today was our first actual day doing stuff and I decided to group up with her because she doesn't know the camp at all". I was getting really defensive like I was almost shouting this at her.

"Is this what she told you to say?" Annabeth asked not even listening to my words now only waiting for Pandora's name or a word she could twist.

"What's happened to you Annabeth?, you used to be super cool and now your acting like some spoilt child who can't get her own way doesn't my happiness mean anything too you?" my words wounded her and she just sulked and we continued the walk in silence.

"What would Thalia think Luke?" she then sobbed.

"I think she would be happy for the both of us, me and Pandora really like each other and have decided to take our friendship to new level you are welcome to be our friend but if you act like this then really who will be your friend?" I gave her that ultimatum if she really cared for oldest friends happiness she'd accept it if not then I'd know where we stood.

"Fine but can you please make time for me, I really want our friendship to last I was just worried that your relationship with Pandora would stop you from seeing me" she seemed to be hiding something but I was just happy to have one of my best friends back.

**Pandora POV **

I woke up to smell of a cheeseburger and about thirty girls looking at me. "She looks so much like you mi lady" I heard someone say and then tonnes of chatter and many people looking back and forth between me and my mother.

"I'm so proud of her she's just like all of you she hates all boys except for one of Hermes's which I can't say I agree with" I was expecting that reaction and I went to sit up but ended up coughing and that drew the attention of all the huntresses.

"Hey mother how come you are here so soon?" I asked intrigued

"We finished our hunt a day early so I decided I'd come here and be with my baby girl, meet your sisters Pandora". My mother said I was happy that she referred to them as my sisters maybe they wouldn't be hard me for being her daughter.

"Hello everyone, how was your hunt" I wasn't used to this much attention and I was struggling to keep a conversation going.

"We hunted some Cyclops in the forest you used to be in, was a challenging hunt but nothing we couldn't right girls?"

"No" all the girls shouted in unison.

"My name is Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis nice to meet you sister I'm looking forward to Friday".

"Whose team are you on your Mother's or the Camps?" said a younger hunter, now that was a hard choice and it would hurt either side if I chose the hunters Luke would be hurt or might have to shoot him, If I chose the camp my sisters would hate me and my mother would be upset.

Who should I fight for? My mother or Luke and the camp...

**Chapter finished! Thanks again for reading, following, the favourites and the reviews they help me think of possible ways for the story to go and they help the chapters come together quicker. Please review Please! :DD **

**IN your reviews could you reply to who she should side with?**

**TEAM ARTEMIS OR CAMP HALF BLOOD **


	9. Chapter 9: Im a Camper not a Hunter

**Chapter 9: I'm a Camper not a Hunter**

**Well it looks like Camp wins Pandora, enjoy the chapter! **

**Pandora POV**

"To answer your question..." I was going to say something that would destroy my mother and that I had an explanation why I couldn't fight for her but the looks I was receiving were expecting me to fight for Artemis, my sisters were gonna hate me forever for saying this.

"I'm gonna fight for the camp" everyone around me was shocked I needed to explain myself before I found myself being thrown out of my home.

"If I fought with you mother I wouldn't be my own person I would just be a mini you I want to be somebody different plus I'm not in the hunt that would make it unfair on the campers and I doubt you need me to win this" I was nearly in tears at my mother's reaction, she looked horrified and betrayed she was crying. Seeing my mother like that made me want to make her happy and switch to the hunters but I needed to do this.

"I'm sorry mother but I have made up my mind I want to do this" I had other reasons but there not to be mentioned in front of the hunters otherwise they might lose it.

"Is this because of that boy" Zoe replied with complete disgust and she looked at me angrily knowing that it was partially true.

I couldn't look her in the eyes in hurt to do so, was I really doing this for myself or for Luke does he have that much of an effect on me? He couldn't I was doing this for me and no one else I'm not just some child of Artemis that is used I have my own mind and I make my own decisions.

"Is it? You would serve the camp because of him rather than your own mother?" Zoe was now shouting, why is she so resentful of my decision I'm just one person and I have never done this capture the flag event before. My eyes started glowing silver I was becoming angry with this Zoe she was friendly when I was on their side

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, I have had enough of being pushed around and forced to do stuff I am doing this for me ok? I don't care what you think if you are annoyed with my decision deal with it because it's not being changed. I'll see you on the battlefield and be sure if you touch Luke before Friday you are dead"

I was screaming towards the end and was pretty sure most of the camp heard my rant at Zoe and after that I stormed out and went to the lake, whilst I was on my way there many of the campers that had heard me came up to me thanking me for choosing their side but I don't know why so many people want me to be on their side if I could I'd be on both, I don't like hurting the people I care about and it was clear this was going to hurt people on both sides.

I was about to jump into the lake when I heard someone sneaking up on me, "Don't even try it I'm not in the mood for this" I said still in my rage phase from before.

"Damn how do you know I'm coming no one notices not even Chiron" a familiar voice I just turned around and dived on him "I've missed you, speedy"

"I have missed you more, princess" he said softly with his face pressed against the side of mine I could feel him smile.

"Have you heard what side I'm on then" I asked wondering just how loud I was.

"Princess I'm pretty sure they heard you on Olympus, I'm grateful you chose us over your mother and her minions I understand how hard that must have been for you".

"There my sisters, I only chose the camp for two reasons anyway" I said in a little sob due to him bringing my mother back into this she must be so upset about me not choosing her over a boy.

"What might they be?" he said with his evil grin damn I hate it when he does it. It's so infectious I just started smiling.

"Firstly I want to be myself and not controlled by my parents, secondly because of you as much as it will wound my mother to say I love you more than her" I said hoping my mother couldn't hear, which she probably could and that upset me a little bit.

"I love you more princess, don't get upset your mother knows you love her, you being upset its worse than being killed what can I do to help?"

I just pulled him into a kiss, it was short but passionate due to the suddenness but he returned another one which lasted much longer, out of breath and slightly tired we lay down on the beach and looked into the night sky peacefully without a word for some time.

"You noticed anything princess?" Luke asked

"No what is it speedy? I returned in a bad imitation of his voice

"First of all I don't sound like that and have you noticed something about the moon? It shines brighter when you are happy and it's dull when you are sad". I looked up and focused on the moon and he was right, damn he's getting faster with these things.

"You're gonna have to slow down with stuff like that or I'll have to think of a new nickname" I asked teasing him.

"I wouldn't want a name more insulting from you, princess" he said

It was now pretty late and a horn sounded, Luke escorted me back to the Artemis cabin and decided to just give me a hug then a bow before going to his own cabin, I walked in and found the hunters sitting down telling stories.

"Hey mother, I'm sorry about before how can I make it up to you?"I asked walking up to her regretting what I had said on the beach.

"Why don't you give me a hug?" she said smiling and some of the hunters were looking back from me to her and pleading me to submit and give her a hug. Wow mother must have lost it when I said that.

"I think I can do that" I said smiling then rushing into her arms.

"Thank you princess" she said now smiling even more, although I don't know how that was even possible she then tightened the hug which I happily returned.

"It's getting pretty late best get some sleep for tomorrow, last training day before the capture the flag". I said practically begging for sleep she then released me and let me go towards my bed thankfully.

"You know your camp is gonna lose this capture the flag right?" Zoe said whilst smirking.

"Why are you so sure?" it was clear she knew something I didn't.

"We always beat the campers" the others now joined in laughing their heads off.

I have a mission now, make the campers win no matter what tomorrow was going to be a day to get the campers ready and myself for the hunters, I am not going to underestimate their abilities as the campers clearly do. They are hunters for my mother so they must be pretty skilled, anyway sleep then training.

I had a reasonable sleep, I got up pretty early around 6:30 and I went to the archery range I summoned my bow and started shooting arrows at the furthest target with deadly accuracy, every arrow went through the previous arrow. Someone guess who was trying to sneak up on me, "you know a simple hello or good morning would do instead of trying to sneak up on me"

"Hades! You are too good at this, before you ask I heard something outside my cabin and was woken up and I saw you heading towards the archery range and I thought I'd join you". He said really quickly, even for me that was bad lying but I let it slip I can tease him later.

"Hey could you teach me? You are the best person I have ever seen shoot a bow and you are much better at trying to teach it than the Apollo kids they just laughed when I missed" he said upset. In the defence of the Apollo kids his aiming when I was there was horrendous.

"You wanna practice archery? What do you wanna know? I can help with the learning but you will have to practice". His eyes lit up and he was nodding eagerly.

"I wanna learn how to shoot on the move like you were doing in the forest as I guess the hunters will just shoot me if I stand still".

"Luke, that took me years to perfect maybe in a year's time but not anytime soon speedy I'm afraid"

"If you want to fight the hunters its better for you to use the sword and shield as they use hunting knives you will have an advantage against them there, if there's anyone who can help the other against the hunters it's you, they will try to get to me in sword fighting range as I'm not good at that, would you help me with that speedy?" I said hoping he wouldn't make fun of me with my sword fighting.

"My princess I would be honoured to teach you" he bowed and then we walked out of the archery range and towards the amphitheatre to train. When got there he showed me what stance to take and how to judge an opponent just by their how they attacked. He told me if they fight defensive so must you to encourage them to attack more and likewise about aggressive fighters.

After getting practicing with the certain stances and techniques he showed me a simple but effective disarming technique, with a flick of the wrist around the enemies wrist and they would be disarmed to start with I was completely hopeless but after an hour or two I was getting the hang of it. It was about 8:30 and we had decided to stop and have a little rest.

"Your pretty good princess" Luke said

"Why thank you speedy, since when did you become an expert swordsman?" I teased

"On the run I had a sword and I loved it but a monster destroyed it with some acid, damn I was annoyed with that" Luke answered looking upset.

"Awww" I put on a baby voice and looked at him and smiled at him.

"That sword was special don't tease me about it"

I just burst into laughter and he just looked at me, fake pouted and grinned evilly "you wanna go another round?"

"Sure thing" I knew what he was going to do and I hoped he wouldn't go too hard on me the last time he did I almost killed him.

"Ready, princess?" I was dreading what he would do to me but what the heck!

"Ready, speedy"

The fight begun and it started with him attacking me, he was lunging in and out trying to get around my sword but I knew his tactics I watched him last time I was in the arena, I decided to begin attacking him and it was going well he was being driven back but I wasn't breaking his defence. I was enjoying myself this was a great way to take out my feelings although it might not be as good for Luke.

He tried a desperate lunge but I caught him off guard and dodged to the side and tripped him over, he instantly jumped up and began attacking again liked nothing had happened he was pretty determined to win. I thought I had improved a lot and this fight wasn't coming closer to ending we'd both be close to winning then we would bring it back and the fight would intensify, I tried his disarming technique when he next lunged and to my surprise it worked. I was shocked.

"Well done, princess" he said panting

"Thanks a lot speedy" I just fell down and started breathing heavily I was extremely tired and it was like 9:30 and a horn sounded.

"We best get to archery then speedy" I was quite keen to get to the lesson or free time in my case.

"Urgh I'm so gonna get laughed at by the others" he said with a sad face.

"Atleast I don't laugh immediately" I looked at him and he smiled a little

"Your hilarious princess" I just curtsied and we both started laughing.

Well archery was fun, I just helped Luke with his aim and his posture he was horrible when it came to firing a bow but flawless when it came to standing up straight and relaxing.

"How do you make this look easy" he said annoyed with how quickly the Apollo kids were firing their arrows.

"They think the same about you with sword fighting, just practice and you will get better try again" I ordered

"Yes my princess" he took his aim with the stance I told no forced him physically to take and he fired an arrow and hit the centre like he did the yesterday, he nearly broke the sound barrier in his delight.

"YESSSSSSS th-" he screamed.

"Typical male takes the credit for the work the woman did" a familiar voice from behind interrupted Luke.

"Zoe what are you doing here?" I asked she was my least favourite sister and I had only met her yesterday.

"We are allowed to practice here too" she explained

"What say you about a friendly challenge between you and me sister to see who's a better archer" she said confidently.

"Why not, it will help pass the time and I'm sure you will win as you've got the hunters ability to aim better" I asked trying to give the impression of not being too good at archery off.

"Let's begin shall we at the end target shall we? No point starting at the bottom where the unskilled belong" Luke looked down in shame she was going to pay for that.

"How's this going to work? are we going to have like a scoring system two for the dead centre, one for the centre ring nothing anywhere else" she looked a little bit phased by that.

"Nervous sister" I asked teasing her.

"Let us begin" she stated with control.

Zoe took her shot first she hit the red ring near the centre which gave her a point she smiled and walked back from the shooting position. My turn, I relaxed my bow arm and drew the arrow with my eyes closed and fired the arrow. It was a straight hit dead centre.

"Two points for Pandora" said an Apollo kid

Zoe took her aim and she fired another arrow she hit the centre near my arrow and walked back smiling.

"Hunter 2 points" the Apollo kid said with distaste

My turn and this time I fired with my eyes open so I could make sure I hit what I was aiming for, my previous arrow. I drew my bow and looked straight down range and saw my target, I drew the bow and released extremely quick and the arrow went straight inside my first.

When that happened Zoe stormed off out of the archery range knowing she wasn't going to win, she had to push pasted a lot of spectators who had came out of nowhere and she was gone a huge cheer erupted around the range.

"Prissie glad you are on our side would hate to lose again to those damned hunters" Clarisse shouted.

"There my sisters but I want to win for the camp" I shouted the end and a roar went around the camp. We were going to win this fight.

At lunch in the dining pavilion all faces were on the Artemis table and Zoe was getting angry but mother calmed her down. I decided not to sit with my mother and sisters so I went to the Poseidon table and then he spoke to me.

"My daughter, thank you for choosing my table I thought you'd forgotten about me" his was upset.

"Father I have not forgotten you, I just know so little of what I have of yours and I'm not sure what makes me yours. Do I have special abilities like the other campers?"

"You have more abilities than all of the campers my pearl, you have the ability to heal with water, to use the water as an attack, and you can also create typhoons and much more" he said as if he was trying to win me over.

"Who can teach me those powers? No one else at camp is a child of yours are they?" I hoped not I would be upset if there was.

"No there is no one at camp, if you came to Atlantis I could teach you personally pearl. Also your half brother is dying to meet you and would love to help your with your powers what do you say?" he pleaded. I really loved the thought of getting to meet both my godly parents most campers not even see their one godly parent. But I remembered about the event tomorrow and realised I couldn't just leave the campers to face my sisters.

"I would love to see Atlantis and you father but I have to take part in the capture the flag tomorrow against mother's hunters" I explained with much regret.

"I understand pearl maybe after the event would you come if I collected you?" he was really eager to see me and that made me very happy.

"Of course father" I said smiling. The other campers took my out of my session with my dad and said that I had to sacrifice to the Gods, I sacrificed to my mother, father and Hestia I'd always liked her from when I was child.

I sat back down at the table and began eating my food quickly, I wanted go down the beach to try and practice with my water powers I wanted to see what I could do with the water. The horn sounded and before anyone could come over to me I just ran towards the lake to connect with the water.

I got there and I my father started talking to me about how to focus on controlling the movement of the water, soon I could feel the water around me becoming faster and changing directions I felt more powerful, he said the water gives me strength and power over others. He was extremely calm with me and gave me time to get used to controlling the water at first I was quite bad at it but I gradually got better at it. Now I know how Luke feels at archery, before I noticed the time had flown along and it was now pitch black and I didn't feel tired at all.

I was about to trudge back to the Artemis cabin when my father asked me to go to his which I was keen to accept but he said there was a gift there for me, he also told me that if I willed the water would just leave my clothes making me dry and as if I hadn't been in there. I did as he asked and I was dry I was pretty happy no more wet clothes for me.

"Thank you father, I look forward to tomorrow after the capture the flag to seeing you and my half brother in Atlantis" I said smiling at the thought of being with my dad.

"Do me a huge favour, pearl" he asked

"What father?" I responded wondering what he could want.

"Beat them for me please" we then broke into a laugh.

After that I went back to the Poseidon cabin and opened the door and found a sword on the bed, it was beautiful I thought to myself I have enough to represent my mother why not have a sword from my father it would be a nice gesture, grinning like a maniac I jumped into bed and fell asleep ready for tomorrow.

**Chapter Over. Sorry this one took longer than the others, was trying to figure out what to put into it. 30 FAVS amazed never thought I'd get that! Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed means so much to me. **

**CTF and Atlantis next time I'm afraid! Sorry **


	10. Chapter 10: Capture the Flag

**Chapter 10: Capture the flag**

**Hello guys and girls, a quick update so people don't get confused as some people have messaged me about this. Pandora is a God by birth although she is young and is not yet immortal. She is training at the camp to become better with her powers, you will see that she won't be confined to just the camp and will spend time training elsewhere. **

**Poseidon POV**

After last night I was extremely happy and the plan me and Artemis had come up with was beginning to come into motion, what was the plan? To get my precious pearl to break up with the mortal son of Hermes. If we were to succeed however we needed to get her out of Aphrodite's reach and try and distract her from the dog as much as possible. I will not have my only daughter with a lowborn such as him. I am eagerly awaiting the capture the flag event since Iris is allowing everyone on Olympus to watch it.

I hope my daughter does well.

**Pandora POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of sounds clanging, I got dressed and went outside and Luke was waiting there with his armour and sword with a grin that covered his entire face.

"Hey speedy what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to escort the princess to the ball but first we need to get you some armour that actually fits you and then we need to get you your own sword" he said still with his smile on his face and it was kinda contagious and soon I was smiling.

"I already got a sword so that will limit the list" I said showing him my new sword from my father and he just gaped in awe at its beauty and was near drooling when I coughed to get his attention, finally speedy snapped out of it and was now a bright red I burst into laughter at the sight of him.

"It's not nice to embarrass boyfriend you know?" he said pretending to be offended.

"Ok I'll stop being nasty until the capture the flag, I'm really feeling up for this like I really want to win and nothing is going to stop me" I said confidently

"With that attitude I doubt Zeus could beat you". Luke responded with his smile

"Why are you so happy may I ask?" this was seriously annoying me I wasn't missing something was I?

"This will be the first time we fight together on the same side and hopefully we will win and bring glory to the camp unlike all the other years that the camp has been slaughtered by the hunters. Plus I will get to see you in battle armour which you will probably make look hot" he said smirking I just looked at him mouth wide open.

"You know my mother and father can hear you right? Do you want to die so quickly?" I asked him as he was so foolish to say something like that, I knew father had it in for him and had tried to kill him once before.

I walked past him and started going to the Hephaestus cabin but I was stopped when I saw I 12 year old girl standing in front of me, mother.

"Hey princess, I would like you to wear this silver huntress outfit it is as tough as the armour the campers have and it's as light as the hunter's outfits. A gift from mother to daughter". She then extended her arms with the outfit in. It looked beautiful and seemed to be in my size I looked at her and she was smiling but her smile was started to fade the longer I took to decide.

I'd never seen anyone so near tears before especially the Goddess of the Wild she always seemed so tough. I decided I needed the gear and reached forward and my mother's face lit up like a light bulb and she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you mother, I shall wear it with pride and honour" I was shocked that she would gift me something to fight her hunters in but I just wanted to get through the day and see my father and his kingdom under the sea. I was looking forward to learning about my special abilities from father and my half brother.

I went back into my cabin and put my silver huntress outfit on and I really liked it, it was fairly tight but it was just the right size. I left the Poseidon cabin and I walked about 10m and I was met with boys staring at me some even drooling which I found creepy and to my horror Luke was also drooling and I just gave him a death glare in which he then came about his senses and stopped staring and he then started shouting at the others who were staring and ushered them away.

"So speedy why were you drooling? It's not like you haven't seen a hunters outfit before?" I teased he looked nervous and then responded.

"You look amazing in that outfit and I just kinda stared at you which I'm sorry for, I respect and love you for more reasons than just your appearance like your amazing personality, the fact that you are extremely loyal to friends and many others princess" he blurted out very quickly, if he was making them up on the spot then he's a great liar and I'll have to learn when he's lying but he looked sincere about what he said.

I gave him a kiss and then the horn blew and I ran towards it eager to begin the capture the flag, we arrived at the assembly area and we heard Chiron begin his speech about the rules.

"Heroes!, today's capture the flag is between all of the campers and the hunters of Artemis although as we all know Pandora has decided to join the campers for the event". All the campers turned to face me with smiles on their faces while the hunters were glaring at me or looking afraid.

After the long and boring talk on the rules and the safety precautions about the capture the flag which there were few thank the gods! Finally it the talk was over and we were told to take our sides and place our flags.

Me and Luke were put on patrol around the border near the creek, I decided to experiment with the water and found out some interesting abilities of mine. I could feel the water if it was disturbed and a few people were trying to sneak around our left. I immediately went into the trees and warned Luke about the people. Soon enough three hunters came out of the creek and were sneaking around in the trees. I drew an arrow and fired I hit one of the hunters and she fell down, I climbed higher up the trees to the higher branches to surprise the two remaining hunters.

"Where is she?!" I heard one of them whisper.

"I think she's behind the tree just ahead of us" I heard the other say.

I was now behind them on a branch, I fired a sleep gas arrow in between them and they both collapsed to the floor. "Hey speedy collect those two and take them to the camps prisons, I'm going on the attack" I shouted back and sure enough he came out of the bushes up ahead.

"Sure thing princess have fun out there" he said sarcastically whilst smiling.

I ran over the creek and climbed a tree and began sprinting above the battlefield where many campers were locked in a melee or a shootout. I fired several arrows into the battle all hitting their mark with relieved campers cheering and moving to help fellow campers in the battle that now ensnared the woods.

This environment reminded me much of my forest that I grew up in and I started getting nostalgia about my old hunts and many memories flooded back and I smiled at my happiness in the woods, I was taken out of my thoughts by an arrow that came very close to hitting me. Luckily my reflexes pulled me out of my daze and I tilted my body one way and the arrow went flying past. I saw who shot it and I recognised her as Zoe, she then started cursing and began to open up with a few arrows that I easily dodged. I jumped behind a near tree and started to climb hurling myself up and I found myself at the top of the tree in a matter of seconds.

I looked down and saw that Zoe was creeping up on the tree I hid behind from branches above she was ready to pounce down on where she thought I was although she was sceptical to whether I was still there, then Luke came running through the battle and shouted my name and that tricked her into believing I was there she jumped down into the open and I fired an arrow straight towards her, within seconds the lieutenant of the hunters was down on the floor. Meanwhile the Hermes kids had stolen the hunters flag they were about to run past when a few hunters dropped out of nowhere and began fighting them for their flag. They were quickly becoming overpowered and needed my help so I jumped down on them with my sword gifted from my father and they turned around and engaged me all at once. I followed Luke's advice which definitely came into use and I manoeuvred in between the hunters slashing at them whenever one showed weakness.

By the end of the little skirmish near the creek the hunters were mostly captured or unconscious only the odd ones tried to attack us when they saw us with their flag but most of them didn't see me above and I picked them off when they exposed themselves.

When we got to the creek I jumped in then I felt rejuvenated I heard some of the campers talking behind and some of them agreeing with something with one or two moaning then I heard someone shout my name.

"Princess, you should take the flag across we wouldn't have made it this far otherwise" it was Luke.

"You guys would do this for me?" I was generally shocked and then they all nodded and some were forced to be their older siblings.

"Just take it all ready before we got shot at again!" one of the Ares kids yelled from the back, Luke handed me the flag and we lept across the creek and returned to our borders winning the event. A horn sounded and Chiron shouted "Heroes and Hunters the game is over and for the first time in history the camp has beaten the hunters of Artemis!"

Some of the hunters were moaning and looking at the smugness of the campers with hatred in their eyes. "You only won because of Pandora she's a child of Artemis and should have fought for her mother's side" shouted Zoe who had recovered from my arrow before. Her face was bright red and resembled a dark tomato and her eyes shone flames brighter than any Hestia could summon.

"Well my father is Poseidon and maybe I should honour him by accepting his armour and wearing his gear and fight his battles should I? I had prepared this answer for any who might get angry about my choice instead of letting out my anger physically. She was silent after that as she couldn't think of a comeback.

I was wandering around seeing if any of the wounded needed help, I saw a hunter struggling to walk by a tree and I rushed over to help her, she was one of the ones I'd shot escorting the flag back and I immediately felt upset for what I had done. I helped treat her and we began talking about the capture the flag and I apologised for hurting her so much but she shrugged it off and said she'd had worse. Her name was Phoebe and I really got to know, she and I told each other about our early lives and she told me about the hunt and what it meant to her and what she had done. It sounded like a great life but I don't think I could abandon Luke.

I began about my life with Gabe and she seemed to come over and hug me with rage in her eyes saying it was a shame how the good people in the world get the worst luck and boy was it true. Sally didn't deserve what happened to her and people like Gabe don't deserve life". I was becoming angry just at the thought of Gabe and I was starting to scare Phoebe. I don't want to lose her she's such a great sister.

I calmed down and explained my anger towards people, who hurt or offend my friends and family,

"Don't worry about it, your mother is exactly the same as you" she said smiling. When she was confident she could walk we got up and walked back to my mother's cabin and we were greeted by surprise and shock. Apparently Phoebe hadn't checked back with the rest and they were starting to get worried, they had checked the infirmary and she wasn't there.

"We worried about you Phoebe you are usually back before the rest of us" Zoe said sounding caring for once.

"Well I caught one of Pandora's arrows and I couldn't really get up but Pandora found me and helped me back here and helped heal my leg" the hunters looked at me grateful and my mother gave me a hug.

"Thank you for helping one of your sisters" she said with a smile on her face.

"We are family after all" I said smiling at the fact that I had a big family now the other hunters came and gave a hug and thanked me for helping Phoebe.

A few hours flew by and the hunters were still being taunted about their defeat, many of those taunting were the Apollo crew they must have been told by their dad to taunt my mother's hunters the faces the Apollo crew were giving and the death glares the hunters returned was extremely amusing I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

It was dinner now and I sacrificed to my mother, father and Hestia as usual. I sat with my sisters and started asking about the hunt, what they do and how they lived, it really appealed to me the hunting was something I really loved doing plus my mother lead it so they wouldn't be so hard on me as some of the younger hunters said how they had to earn respect before they were truly accepted into the hunt.

I was so lost in the details of the hunt that I forgot I would have to swear away men in other words Luke which took me out of my happy mood some of the hunters looked at me and then I looked towards Luke and they realised my dilemma.

"I had that problem, a boy that is. He said he loved me more than life itself but he left me for some dumb blond chick. All guys do is break hearts and they are good at it if I were you I'd wanna keep hold of that Luke he seems like a nice guy but if you leave him he will betray you but your sisters are always here for you and the hunt is a great place to be" Phoebe said with a smile towards the end I looked around and the rest of my sisters all seemed to be pleading me to join but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry sisters I just can't join something I don't fully want to be a part of, it sounds like great fun but I got to go meet my father and train". I came up with an excuse to leave but Zoe was having none of it.

"It's because of that boy Luke isn't it? I can tell you this Pandora daughter of Artemis that he will betray you in the not so distant future and your heart will be broken into pieces just like mine was when I was young and in love". I was shocked she actually loved someone I boy no less but her words went deep down inside me and I could feel some truth in them.

Zoe's rant had gone much above our usual level of volume and the other tables could hear her as well as Luke. I looked around and people were looking at me expecting a reaction or a fight but I just ran off towards the lake as soon as I took off I could hear Luke behind me shouting my name.

He caught up and grabbed my arm and he tried to calm me down, "Hey don't get mad she's only trying to turn you against me so you will join the hunt if I was in her position I'd try the same you are like the best fighter I have seen".

"Luke, I don't know why but from what she said I felt like there was truth behind it have you been planning on breaking up or doing something?" it was stupid I knew he hadn't but I had to be sure.

"Princess do I look like I could get any girls let alone having you as a vengeful ex would definitely be a terrible idea, I have only been thinking about our future sooner or later you will be made a full Olympian and we won't see each other often. I want what's best for you not what's best for me, if I had the say you and I would be together 24/7 but that can't happen if you are God". He was serious and honest which helped me.

"Luke I'm leaving camp to go to Atlantis soon and I won't be able to see you for some time, is there any way we can keep in touch?" I wasn't sure I could take being away from him truly for a long time but my future is important and I need to know how to defend myself.

"No unless you father allows it you will be in his domain and he controls everything if I try and message you he will be able to detect it or tell Iris to stop it or face him". My father hadn't shown the greatest love for Luke, Hades he's been more like a mortal enemy towards him.

"I doubt batting my eyes at him will get him to either so I guess this is goodbye for now Luke" we were going to lean into a kiss when all of sudden my father came out of the water pushed Luke away and teleported me to Atlantis like nothing had happened.

"Father?" I asked with a trembling voice, he looked powerful and wore interesting armour he looked handsome but stressed as well.

"Yes my pearl" he returned calmly.

"I haven't really shown you the respect and love a daughter should bestow upon their father and for that I am deeply sorry you must be so ashamed of me" I was upset I hadn't shown him much to be proud of after all he caught me halfway through kissing Luke but atleast we hadn't touched lips yet.

"Oh nonsense you have shown great prowess on the battlefield and you are as beautiful if not more so than your mother, thank you for agreeing to come here and learn more about my side to you" he was being much nicer than I had anticipated.

The architecture was beautiful and the paintings were magnificent but we kept going down corridors and he then pointed to a door which I promptly opened excited at what was behind it. A huge bedroom with a view of the entire city of Atlantis and the walls which were painted with blue my favourite colour the whole experience of Atlantis was incredible I couldn't wait to actually train and learn some cool stuff.

"By the way I haven't forgotten about what you have done by coming down here and leaving your friends so I have arranged a meet up tomorrow for you to meet some new friends in Atlantis as the training will take more than just days plus you will get to meet Triton who has been dying to see you". He laughed at the last little bit which made me smile.

"About Luke..." I began but was cut off

"I understand but you must not be with him anymore he isn't good for you, no man is you deserve the best of the Gods not a runt of the pack". I know what he's trying to do he wants me to get together with an Olympian which I am completely opposed to. Who would it be? Gods forbid it be Dionysus I would rather die than date him.

Who else not Ares I don't want to be the wife of the God of War that would be terrible plus I have heard of his relationship with Aphrodite and countless other women I couldn't marry him either I would rather date Dionysus for a year or clean the Underworld.

Who else on the council doesn't have a wife or girlfriend, Hermes and Apollo oh god not one of them Hermes is Luke's father I will not do it and I hope my father doesn't make me do that.

Apollo, I have heard he's a womanizer and he has a few demi god children but he might have reasons he doesn't have a wife so he isn't cheating on anyone. Although I have never seen him he can't be too bad. I will give him a chance he gets to date me but that's it I won't go any further than that until I am sure I'm sure my father will agree to those terms.

**Chapter over finally :D sorry about the longer update time but my laptop has had some serious problems and overheats every 10 minutes which was annoying. I managed to fix it though and updates will be faster. Hope you enjoyed the chapter time throw in some Panpollo. I want to experiment with this and see if it can work. It's not all over for Luke guys there will be votes to which romance you like better and I will take into account popular opinion before writing the next part of the story. Reviews will help make this easier and quicker for me and thanks again to all who read, follow, favourite and review! **


	11. Under the Sea and the Royal Court

**Poseidon and Artemis are trying to take their daughter from Luke and without the approval of the Love goddess. Will their plan succeed? What will Artemis think of Poseidon's plans with Pandora and Apollo? **

**Chapter 11: Under the Sea and the Royal Court**

**Poseidon POV**

Well the plan is well under way as Pandora is away from Aphrodite for now and she seemed to agree to the idea of atleast trying to date an Olympian, Dionysus is definitely a no and so is Ares I wouldn't want him with her that would be too much of an insult to see and I'm sure Pandora would hate me forever. Who else is there? Hermes the mongrel's father that is also is a no. It's too much to ask for that would rubbing salt into wounds. There's only one other person her Apollo where it isn't a bad match Artemis will probably kill me if I suggest it to Pandora. If she gets what I'm aiming for maybe she will suggest it and I hope she sees what I am trying to do, looking out for my daughters future.

**Pandora POV**

I woke up and put some clothes that had been prepared for me a huge dress that had sea green and silver on it, there was a silver tiara that looked stunning I had realised yesterday that I can breathe underwater which was a great trait, a servant came in and called me princess which was confusing at first but I realised why they were doing it so I let them call it me.

I finished getting changed and opened the door to meet a merman with two tails but he looked like father and had a powerful presence it must be Triton.

"Brother?"I asked nervously

"Yes sister I didn't think you would recognise me I am surprised honestly I am here to show you to the throne room to meet dad and some people from all over kingdom dads organised this for you to help make friends" he said whilst smiling.

"How many people are in the throne room because I'm not great around people" I admitted being in a forest most of your life doesn't help you become more social.

"Don't worry dad has allowed me to accompany you around so you are not completely alone" he said putting an assuring arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug which I needed right now this was gonna be really important, making new friends I can do this.

He pointed to a door and gently grabbed my arm and said "you look beautiful little sister" smiling. I opened and walked through and I saw the room full of mermen and mermaids and I was stunned so many had turned up. A silence fell over the throne room when they saw me many had their mouths wide open and some the mermaids looked jealous of me which shocked me. I walked down towards them and all of them bowed or curtseyed and it made me smile a little I had never had this before my father then spoke and everyone in the room bowed and then paid complete attention.

"I thank you all for coming as you all know my daughter is new to Atlantis and has left her friends behind to come so I am offering this session for you all to make friends with Pandora" I was blushing from all the attention and put a nervous smile on which didn't fool anyone and many just smiled. I was gonna have great fun here.

After father finished his speech I was swarmed by all of them and I couldn't hear a word that anyone was saying, Triton saw my problem and he hushed a few and then I could hear some people and I began chatting and I made a few friends. In the little time I got with each person a few mermaids were very talkative and were funny I found out their names Chloe, Grace and Perci.

After what seemed like minutes everyone left the throne room and said goodbye maybe an hour later my friends came back and I was extremely happy. I hadn't had this many friends even at camp and I was grinning like a maniac which my father must have seen because he started smiling as well as Triton.

"So Pandora lets here about the camp what's it like being the most talked about person on Olympus?" Chloe said at me in a mad rush which made me laugh, I never thought I had a great time at camp I spent a lot of time crying which I wasn't happy with looking back. I had to think of an answer to her question the first part wasn't too hard but the last part was a tougher.

"Camp was fun I learnt how to sword fight and learnt about the Gods, I'm sure you have seen the capture the flag game so I don't have to explain that and I'm not as big as you say so I'm just a girl who lived in the forest and no one really cares much about me other than the "hey is that the daughter of Artemis or daughter of Poseidon" my life isn't that interesting and I doubt other Gods are interested in me". That will keep them thinking for a little now to try and change the subject before they ask more but I was already too late as Grace had come up with a question.

"I have heard it from a certain someone that you are going out with a demi-god is that true Pan?" the nicknames already although that one wasn't that bad. But that statement got them into a fit the others hadn't known about Luke and now they all opened up asking a million questions a second then I heard a fatal one.

"What are you going to do with your meeting with Apollo tomorrow?" I completely forgot about it and my face showed it I hadn't prepared at all for dating an Olympian I didn't even have clothes prepared I was so finished and my dad would completely rage and I was afraid of what he would do.

"You have forgotten haven't you? Never mind we will help sort you out take us to your room and we will sort the rest out" Perci said and all of them fell into a fit of giggles, they sounded completely like Aphrodite when she was in my head I couldn't do with her again she had got me with Luke and I don't want her to ruin my already uneasy relationship with Luke but I guess she wouldn't mess with Apollo.

I got up and we all went to leave the throne room when my protective brother went to get up and follow us but was stopped by father who was laughing at his action and that made me smile too. We started talking about the day on the long walk to my room and I found out they lived just outside the palace which would be handy if I ever wanted to go to them. Just as I was about to sit down on my bed and receive the talking to that I deserved for forgetting my 'date' I heard a strange giggling and then that all too familiar voice I am so gonna get it now.

"Hello deary, what's this I hear about a possible date with the Sun God? That's strange because I thought you were still going out with Luke or have you forgotten about him? It's a shame to see you have chosen Apollo but if that is your choice then I will make Luke love someone more deserving I thought you were loyal but I was gravely mistaken" her words wounded me have I really thought about Luke since I was here? And the answer was no I have been occupied with my father and my friends do I really love Luke? I began to question myself and I tried my best to convince myself that I still loved him but he had lied to me about whether he thought we should break up/ see other people he thought I couldn't tell but I knew he was hiding something.

"Your right princess of the sea he has been seeing someone else due to me sorry girl you shouldn't have left him alone that made my job easier he's seeing a camper and they look so adorable together" she showed me an image of them together and it made me physically sick, my heart had been torn into two he had betrayed me and that made me extremely angry if he is playing around with other girls then I guess its fine for me to actually take this date seriously with Apollo.

"If you even think about affecting my love life again Aphrodite I will punish you behind comprehension you will beg for death before I'm finished with you, this date between me and Apollo is off limits for you understand?" I think I sounded threatening but she just laughed and said.

"If you want this new relationship to last longer I will give you this advice with dealing with Apollo, tease him and make him want more like all men want" she joked but what she said made sense Apollo isn't gonna know what hit him.

I drifted back into reality and began talking to my friends again who had already picked out a dress from my wardrobe I walked over took it went behind a screen and changed into it and I had to admit they knew there fashion that was for sure, this dress fitted me perfectly and the silver and the sea green really worked well.

They decided sort my hair out and put it in curls at the bottom after what seemed like hours of them tugging at my hair and the countless attempts of trying to get out of the chair when I saw myself in the mirror I was stunned.

"You look incredibly beautiful Pandora your father must see you like this I am so jealous" they all said at the same time which creeped me out a little but I just smiled and they burst into laughter and dragged me towards the throne room, they had tails and I had legs this wasn't fair at all but they dragged me through the water and when we got to the throne room they stopped dragging me and quickly re adjusted my dress and my hair and then opened the throne room. A lot of noise was being made and then everyone looked towards me and the room was silent. Triton looked at me and crushed his drink which made me blush a little bit and then my father looked up and was speechless it took him so time to recover.

"Pearl how come you are dressing up are you actually taking the date seriously with Apollo? I thought you had a demi god that was your boyfriend" he hadn't seen it then this must have been one of the things Luke lied about damn I hate him so much now.

"Well he cheated on me so I guessed it's time to look for my own future and that includes the date with Apollo, father maybe later you could come and tell me about him if I am to try to get to know him I need to know information?" I asked this would be a great way to spend time with him and learn more about the Sun God.

"I will make time for you my daughter and I am truly sorry about the break up if he steps foot in water he will pay for this I will inform your mother and if he leaves camp he will be a hunt target for what he has done to you my pearl I told you he was no good for you" he ended in a sad tone atleast he cared for my fragile state right now.

I went out of the throne room followed by Chloe, Grace, Perci and Triton swam close behind us he caught up quicker than I had expected.

"Hey sister, I see you are trying to impress Apollo with a dress like that if you want my advice be yourself you are pretty cool plus you have a great personality I'm sure you will rock his world. Have you tried travelling using the water it is so much quicker than swimming and running ah that reminds me you can make your legs turn into a tail if you want like your friends here" he said that whilst grinning flirting I just rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Can't blame me for trying sister you have good looking friends" they all started giggling and blushing.

"Please, keep that information from me brother that's just wrong and how do I get a tail brother so I can swim to my room" everyone started laughing.

"Just will yourself to have a tail and it will be so" he said as if it was nothing so I began concentrating and I felt a weird feeling in my legs and I looked down to see a silver tail which I was slightly confused at but my brother put his hand on my shoulder and he said.

"well done it isn't easy to master but you have got it little sis"

"Thank you and if you don't mind I'm off to my bedroom of you want to visit me brother, you girls coming? Or are you gonna ogle my brother all day?" they all blushed yes so much blackmail material for later I just grinned.

"Yes your highness" they said jokingly and began swimming after me but not before checking my brother out again, not what you want your new friends doing that sent shudders down my spine thinking about it again.

I got to my room and they said goodbye as they needed to go home for now I said my farewells and just lay on the bed thinking about today I found out Luke was now cheating on me with some bimbo and that really annoyed me, atleast I am having a date with an Olympian tomorrow not many people can say that.

Someone knocked at my door "Come in" the door opened and my father came in "How is my precious pearl doing? You look down anything I can do to help?" his concerned tone helped me more than any other action could.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow I don't want to fail you and you get angry with me that's all, I also don't know much about Apollo besides he's the God of the sun, healing, poetry, music and prophecy and he's my mother's twin brother and due to him being that to my mother I guess she doesn't know does she father?"

He let out a sigh "You are far too intelligent daughter and to answer your question not yet and she doesn't need to know until a later date"

"Mother kinda deserves her to know I'm her daughter as well as yours father"

"She will be deeply opposed to this and will most likely take you away from me and out of the reach of Apollo but if you want me to tell her I will" he said with regret and I could see why he was doing this being on Olympus as a God would be safer than in the mortal world.

"No father don't tell her she has enough worries with the hunt, anyway lets go back to why you are here then I need to know something's about Apollo for my date" I asked smiling at the last part it was more exciting than nerve racking like it was a few hours ago.

"Well he has blond sandy hair, he's alright looking and he is a little bit cocky and he has a great smile. He likes pulling pranks and he's trustworthy as he likes me, if this information helps as it's all I have got" he was trying not to oversell him but not undersell which was interesting father must view him like a son.

"That information will be all that's needed thank you father do require my presence anywhere or am I free to do what I want?" I thanked him and hoped that he wanted to spend some more time with me.

"Would my daughter like to accompany her old father on a walk through the coral gardens of Atlantis?" he said smiling and bowing which made me grin and I nodded my head.

"I would love to father" I put my arm through his and we walked down the corridors chatting about the history of Atlantis and when we finally got to the coral gardens I was amazed the views were stunning and my face dropped each time we went to a new section of the gardens and then I heard him laugh and I turned around and he was looking straight at me.

"What's so funny father?" I asked

"Your reactions to this are just like mine when I first saw them you would have loved this place 2,000 years ago it was undisturbed. You should probably get some sleep my pearl wouldn't want you to miss your big day tomorrow you will do me proud I know".

"Thank you father" I quickly swam off towards my bedroom eagerly waiting for tomorrow but I couldn't sleep which was annoying I tried everything to try and get to sleep it just wasn't working and then a flash outside my room I'd changed from the dress at this point in a short silver gown and it was pretty revealing my curves were brought out in the gown and it ended halfway down my thighs I opened the door and was shocked at who I saw, a boy around my age with blond hair and a smile that was bright as the sun itself he was listening to music through headphones and facing down the corridor but when he saw me his jaw literally dropped and I blushed a little.

"Lord Apollo? What are you doing here it's the middle of the night?" I asked quickly trying to cover as much of myself as possible.

"Well honestly I could say I lost track of time but that would be a terrible lie so I'll tell you the truth I have heard rumours of your beauty on Olympus and I couldn't wait till tomorrow so I decided to visit now and the rumours are understatements, it's a shame that you already have a boyfriend" he said upset for a God of Prophecy he isn't good at seeing the future.

"Hey I heard that" he pouted looking really insulted.

"I'm sorry Lord Apollo I didn't mean to be insulting it's just my boyfriend cheated on me at the camp and I thought you would have known but I misjudged" I didn't like thinking about Luke but he needs to know that I'm ready for tomorrow.

"Well he clearly isn't very bright if he mistreats a beauty such as you" he said whilst stroking my cheek with one hand and planting his other on waist I'm not going to lie it was strange at first but then I started feeling safe and secure and I just leant into his chest and that was then I felt his pectoral muscles, Apollo was more than hot.

"Thanks for the compliment princess Pandora you are not so bad yourself" I just fake punched his arm.

"Oww that's no way to treat your future date my princess" he said whilst smiling and then bowing and I just grinned, his smile was contagious in a good way.

"Lord Apollo what are your intentions here may ask? I am just a young girl and naive and could easily be led astray like with my last relationship would you care for me after the date tomorrow or would I just be something to talk about like a trophy?" I was testing his response for any sign of signs of him wanting to pull out of a relationship but he responded immediately.

"Why would I want to lead you astray? I get to be with you the most beautiful woman in history, there will be no other female who can attract my attention and I promise you this for as long as you are with me you will always be protected" he was sincere with his reply and I just looked up from his chest and saw him still smiling I pulled him towards me and we shared a passionate kiss that lasted for about 30 seconds before we both needed air and then he returned with another kiss and that led to us going into my room and both falling on the bed. He took of his clothes and jumped into the bed. I fell asleep in his arms with my head resting on his abdomen with a smile on my face.

**Apollo POV**

I couldn't wait for this date I hadn't seen the event as I was off Olympus and then when I got back it was over and everyone was saying how amazing she was at fighting and how beautiful she was, if she looked anything like my sister she was definitely pretty don't tell her I said that or I will be teased for the rest of time. Anyway Uncle P a few days ago had asked me if I wanted to court her in other words date her, I said yes and he looked happy as well for some reason which wasn't the first reaction I was expecting from him.

Later on that day I decided I would go and visit her to see how beautiful she was and I might have misjudged how long certain duties would take and I ended up going in the middle of the night atleast it was underwater or Artemis would kill me if she found out to think about it so would Uncle P all I needed was to see her and then I could try and get away.

As soon as I saw her I was stunned she was prettier than anyone I had ever seen by a mile she still had auburn hair and her hair was in curls towards the bottom and when I looked down she was barely wearing anything and that was when my jaw dropped I was pretty sure I was drooling thank Poseidon for the water that hid. She wasn't too bad in the upper chest region and her curves were beginning to show already by this point I was completely sold the rumours were not rumours if anything they undermined her beauty, we began talking and I found out that she didn't have a boyfriend now which I shouted yes inside but was trying to be caring, then she asked if I actually wanted this relationship and boy did I. She's insanely good looking, smart and strong I think this relationship is going to be the one I take seriously and don't screw up with. The she started kissing me passionately and I was mesmerised and I was just there speechless and then she stopped kissing me due to lack of air, after she took a few breaths I returned the kiss just as passionately as she did because I don't want her to think I don't care about her we were moving back and then we fell on her bed she jumped under the covers and I kicked off my clothes and accompanied her I wasn't going to try anything I respect her more than that when she's ready maybe. She snuggled up to me and fell asleep on my lower chest which felt fuzzy from her being there.

I hope Poseidon doesn't find out about this otherwise its goodbye Apollo and goodbye manhood as Artemis will probably end up doing.

**Chapter over sorry about the update time laptop again has some serious problems but I managed to get it working again :D updates will be quicker now. Hope you like the Apollo side I think this is the way forward as Luke used by Aphrodite has cheated on her. Anyway Hope you enjoy this chapter thanks to all who Read, Follow, Favourite and Review helps me get an idea on what to improve either grammatically or what you think should happen in the story. Special thanks to HellraiserPheonix for the suggestion! :D **


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Surprise

**Chapter twelve: Morning surprise**

**Poseidon POV:**

It was nearing mid day and there was no sign of my pearl I was worried about her she wasn't in the Coral gardens or at any of her friend's homes, I hadn't checked one place her bedroom and thinking about it after her day yesterday she must have been pretty tired I was stupid not to think of her bedroom but I guess being a father to a daughter is much harder than being one to a boy which I have had for thousands of years, I rushed towards her room.

I knocked on the door and then opened the door and what I saw put me into a fit of rage my daughter was in bed with Apollo.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" I shouted at the top of my voice and the current of the seas began to increase in speed. This was going to need a hell of a lot explaining and if Apollo thinks this is a game he has another thing coming.

**Pandora POV:**

I had been lying in my bed for nearly an hour with my head resting on Apollo's abs and I had been thinking about last night and how that Apollo hadn't just left me and I started thinking to myself does he really care about me? If he hadn't left then I suppose he did and that made me smile and I just snuggled up closer to him and he put an arm around me

"You don't have to worry so much I'm here to stay Pandora" he said with his grin on his face and I looked up and was meet with his handsome face I was about to kiss him but then the door opened and I knew who it was. Father.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" he was really mad I was lost for words and I just froze where I was and Apollo didn't help the situation sitting up from the bed so father could see who it was.

"Hey Uncle P how are you" what an idiot fathers going to kill him for sure.

"You are in my daughter's bed and all you have to say is hey? I'm pretty sure Artemis would like to hear about this but I'm not sure there will be much left of you by the time I'm through for this". He was close to boiling point he was bright red and his eyes were glowing. Apollo looked at me and he looked terrified meanwhile I was white as a sheet how could I let something like this happen I should have woken him up and got him out of my bedroom.

"Father it's not entirely Apollo's fault I am guilty too and I am still a maiden we never went beyond that Apollo was a gentleman about that and he was really kind and I think I'm in love with him" I was in tears at the thought of losing someone else a cared for first Thalia then Luke and now Apollo.

"Is this true Apollo? Did it go past that is my daughter trying to protect you? And don't even think about lying or teleporting away as you will never see my daughter again or have another woman until you fade" he was really serious and his tone was terrifying for me.

"It is the truth uncle I too feel the same about Pandora and I let her decide whether or not to go as far as her maidenhood my sister would kill me for sure if I imposed myself upon her, but your daughter is the most beautiful and special woman I have ever met and I would be extremely happy and honoured if you would give me permission to court her uncle". He said this with complete confidence which I found hard to believe as I was still trembling he put an arm around me started trying to calm me down which at first my father went to oppose but quickly settled back when I started re gaining my composure, I buried my head into Apollo's chest and I just thought about what my mother would think about this whole situation and wanted to talk to her so much.

Apollo had decided to get dressed in more clothes than previously and then all of sudden a silver light flashed and Apollo gulped.

"Oh dear we are so dead uncle" he said like he knew she was coming.

"APOLLO WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER" she was screaming and she wanted answers she was radiating a powerful aura and my Apollo was preparing for what she was about to do.

"Well do you want to know the truth or a slightly modified truth?" he joked and that only got him a death glare from my mother I was grinning the response but mother looked ashamed at me and I quickly felt saddened I had really done her a dishonour.

"I might as well hear the whole truth and do not lie brother or I will make you pay I swear" she was serious and angry, great I was back into the trembling phase I couldn't raise my voice at all.

"I might have slept with Pandora" he said her eyes went from Silver to glowing silver and I thought she was going to explode. "Not like that I only shared the bed, I love her sister and I respect her" she seemed to back down a little bit knowing that he was being sincere, she started massaging her temples and Poseidon put an arm around her and told her something and she replied annoyed at the start but turned sympathetic towards the end.

"I am truly sorry your relationship with that mongrel didn't work out princess if he thinks the wild is his friend he is gravely mistaken if he leaves that camp to go on any adventure I will personally skin him alive for what he's done to you, I have one more question to ask you before I will leave do you truly care for Apollo here if your answer is yes I will not oppose you but if it isn't 100% yes then I would advise ending it before it gets to serious" Apollo looked like he was about to faint and my father was looking happy not to receive a speech from an angry Artemis.

"Mother I have never been so sure of anything in my life, I really care for him deep in my heart he's been really considerate towards me" I spoke with as much confidence as I could muster and Apollo was smiling back at me, Gods I loved his smile.

"Well if you are truly happy with him and he's the same with you there is not much I can argue about whereas you we will be having serious words later on" she said pointing to father who seemed to look worried.

Before she returned to the hunt I decided to run at her and give her a huge hug "I've missed you mother" I said sobbing into her shoulder she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I've missed you too princess, you will have to visit your sisters soon they have been asking about you" she said smiling I had to accept a visit to the hunt it was the least I could do for causing this huge issue.

"I would love to accompany you to the hunt but I need to finish my training here before I leave to come with you though" I had done very little training whilst I was here but that wasn't entirely my fault father wanted me to make friends and that took a day out of training.

"Ok as soon as you are finished with the training would you let me know princess so I can collect you and take you to the hunt" she didn't seem angry at me unlike the other two who she glanced at them with death glares and it looked scary I was glad not to be on the other end of it this must be what I look like when I get angry.

"Yes mother I will let you know when I'm done, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this new relationship" I said like child when they have been told off.

"I could never be angry at you dear but as for your father and Apollo I can more than angry with I'm glad you agreed to come on the hunt, just so I'm kept informed on this new relationship I will Iris message you as much as possible, I must be off the girls need me" she gave me a hug and pulled a face towards Apollo that signified this isn't over and he seemed to nod in agreement she then flashed away.

"That went better than expected" Apollo said looking relived which earned him a stern look from father.

"You think that is all we are going to get for this Apollo you are gravely mistaken it was because Pandora was here that she was calmer, if you could calm her down even more pearl we might come out of this without arrows all around our bodies" father said worryingly he wasn't joking about the last part he sounded serious which was pretty amusing that one of the big three is scared of Artemis.

"Seeing as you two seem to get along I will leave you to prepare for your date so you can do what young people do on dates you are free to have it here or to leave Atlantis but stay out of trouble last thing we need is Zeus getting involved" he looked like he needed space and with that he departed the room. I went and put the dress on that my friends had chosen for me behind a screen and re adjusted my hair after ten minutes I was fully dressed and ready to go out I'm not like other girls when it comes to getting ready I didn't bother with makeup.

Apollo gasped when he saw me, he was staring at me and was then drooling and I was semi flattered but was also creeped out by it. I looked down from his face and saw him in a white sleeveless shirt which complemented his arm and torso muscles, he was in bright blue jeans and he as ever he looked extremely hot and I was pretty sure I was drooling at this point.

"We shall be known as the drooling duo if we keep this up" Apollo said first to break out of the daze "Where do you wanna go princess?" he added princess on the end teasingly.

"I don't know many places you choose my lord" I replied with the same tone.

"I could get used to you calling my lord, I have an idea where is the most romantic place in the world?" if he's thinking what I'm thinking this could be a great start to the relationship.

"Paris?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"For spending the amount of time you did in a forest you aren't that for behind in time if that is where Mademoiselle wishes to go then it shall be done" he held my hand and we teleported away and appeared near the Eiffel tower.

"Where would you like to go the shops? Restaurant? The Tower or the Louvre" he certainly knew more about Paris than me. The city looked beautiful there was so much to do and I couldn't decide but then my stomach groaned and Apollo heard.

"Restaurant it is then" he said whilst grinning he walked into the nearest restaurant and it looked perfect everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. A waiter came over and he asked for our order and Apollo just seemed to do all the talking including ordering for me.

"Trust me you will love what I have chosen for you" he said winking at me and that made me smile for the first time and he seemed to beam a blinding smile and I started laughing.

"I haven't introduced myself on this date perhaps I should do that to start us off with the meet and greet part I'm Apollo god of the Sun, music, archery ,poetry and prophecy son of Zeus and Leto what is your name princess?" I decided I would play along with this.

"My name is Pandora I'm a God daughter of Artemis and Poseidon I enjoy hunting, archery and swimming what are your hobbies my lord Apollo". I asked teasingly with a grin on my face.

"I'm glad you asked that I have many talents such as singing, playing any instruments and archery also". He smiled at me after saying archery as if challenging me

"Are you challenging me Lord Apollo?" I asked pretending to not know what he was implying with his sexy smile.

"After dinner we can go and find out who is better but be warned I won't go easy on you because you are my date I have a reputation to hold" he replied.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I said back in the bad imitation of his voice.

"I don't sound like that thank you very much if I did I doubt I'd be as good at singing as I am" he replied his face lighting up like he won a contest.

"You have to sing for me later my Lord"

"If you are nice to me I might do but be warned as my awesome voice is so enchanting you might fall in love with it" he said cockily

"Well I think I am already in love with you so falling for your voice won't be a problem" I replied honestly putting my hands on the table where he immediately grabbed them and gave a tight squeeze he looked at me and started stroking my cheek with his left hand.

"I love you more" it was the least expected reply and his smile went from his face when he was saying it, he really did mean it. At that time the food arrived I didn't know what it was but it was heavenly each mouthful was like being tickled after I had finished the meal I had a sip of my drink and it tasted like the chocolate chip cookies I used to have when I was younger it was amazing.

"What drink is this?" I asked

"Its nectar the drink of the gods" he replied "Like it?"

"It's amazing it tasted of chocolate cookies how's that even possible" I stated still in awe with the drink.

"You like chocolate cookies noted for later but to answer your question it tastes of whatever the drinker likes the most only the Gods can consume as much as they want whereas half bloods are restricted to having little amounts or they will be incinerated and humans can't have any or they also suffer the same fate as the demi gods but luckily for the both of us we are Gods". It was strange to be called a God as I didn't feel like one and Apollo definitely did look like one strong and powerful but was kind and caring.

"Thanks for the strong and powerful complement and I'm only kind and caring towards you" he said and I blushed going a bright red colour and he just started smiling which I responded by punching his arm gently.

"Ouch the singing is now out of the question my lady" he smirked and the waiter came over and handed Apollo the bill which he paid for promptly he quickly got up and helped me up like I was an old lady and opened the door for me, this is what it feels like to be a princess then I don't know how they could live I was starting to get annoyed being treated like I can't do anything myself but he's trying to be a gentleman so I chose to abandon my pride for the rest of the day to be nice.

After several hours of being dragged into sports shops I was exhausted, then Apollo took me into a fancy dress store with a French name I dare not pronounce and he bought me the most expensive dresses and shoes in the store and I felt really bad he had spent so much money on me so I asked where he got the money from and apparently he has a virtually unlimited balance on it which was pretty cool.

He took me to a park in the city and we sat down at the base of a tree on a small hill next to each other and looked up into the sky, we were close and I just rested my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around me and we stayed that way for a long time.

"The stars are beautiful tonight" I broke the silence

"They have nothing on you my lady" Apollo said as if he had scripted the conversation

"Why thank you my lord" I teased back

"What else do you want to do pretty princess" he was pretty bad when it came to nicknames, which was amusing as he was the god of poetry.

"Can't we just stay here like this hothead and enjoy us" my nickname was better and I smiled at him, but I meant what I said being here with him was perfect and wanted this to last forever or be a regular thing.

"I would too Pandora you are funny and insanely beautiful and I feel happy when I'm around you I feel that I need to protect you from everything because I couldn't cope if you were hurt or alone in this world. There aren't many ways I can say this so I'll just come out with it, Pandora would you like to become my girlfriend?" he looked at me almost pleadingly I had my answer immediately but he still needed to pay for his tormenting me with shopping. After about a minute of him waiting for an answer I just smiled and nodded.

"You..." he began with a frown on his face.

"Me? That was for dragging me around shops and I'm sorry for teasing you together for now and always?" I asked.

"Together forever more like" he said smiling from ear to ear and I just got lost in his eyes that were glowing from his obviously happy mood.

"Drooling again are we? We need to stop doing this don't we?" I blushed and he starting laughing until I said "That's no way to treat your new girlfriend is it? That archery competition is off now" now he pulled me into a hug and was practically begging me to give him an archery competition I gave in and said I would give him one.

"I hear you beat Zoe in an archery competition this will be interesting may the best guy win!" he summoned two targets in the distance and came up with the same rules as with the other competition at the camp.

"Ladies first" he said pointing to the target with a smile on his face, I summoned my bow and quiver and I drew the arrow and focussed on the target then I quickly released the arrow and I hit the centre of the bulls eye and his face dropped.

"Your turn hothead" I said smirking although it was short lived he drew his bow and began focussing on the target he let go and hit the same place on his that I did.

"It's not all over my lady" he said smirking I repeated my process from before but I focussed more on the target I released the arrow and I hit the target in exactly the same place cracking the arrow and I just turned to face him and smiled.

"That's pretty impressive my lady but you won't beat me at archery" he went up to the shooting range and I decided to distract him to get him to miss as he was pulling his arrow back, I splashed him with water from a nearby pond causing him to miss the target completely.

"Hey! That was cheating" he said and then he fake pouted

"I didn't say anything about rules and neither did you" he looked at me and was speechless and I just laughed.

"Awww whats the matter is Apollo upset about the fact he lost the contest" I said it in my best baby voice which was pretty good compared to my usual impressions.

"You are getting better with the voices but I just shocked that you were as good as me at archery I don't think you needed to cheat"

"What can I do to make it up to you my Lord Apollo?" I sounded mischievous which seemed to make him smirk.

"You could come here and give me a kiss for one" he said continuing to smirk and without hesitation I was running into his arms and our lips met as the moon was at its highest in the sky. It was a very passionate kiss with neither of us holding back like the first time we had kissed. After what seemed like minutes we finally parted smiling and Apollo put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck and we went into a tight hug I was pressed against his muscles and he felt warm and it was relaxing. He then started singing and he sounded like an angel he was singing one of my favourite songs by Green day what can I say Thalia told me to listen to it and I had listened to it when I went to the Hermes cabin but I hadn't changed my look like she had the punk look just didn't seem to suit me.

He really was a great singer, I was so happy at this point in time nothing had been more perfect. I looked up into the sky and the moon was extremely brighter than usual and Apollo seemed to notice this too.

He was looking at me now and I was looking at the sky smiling, he came over to me and teleported me back to my room I got undressed immediately as I was pretty tired after the busy day and I jumped on my bed and I closed my eyes with Apollo's chest acting as a cushion for my head. Today was one of the happiest of my life I just smiled and fell asleep.

**Chapter over! I think this chapter took a while to take off in all honesty but I hope you enjoy and can come up with constructive criticism. :) The Apollo relationship is taking off now and I might go back to a Luke POV in the next chapter and also a possible surprise for Pandora. Thanks for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. If you have any suggestions just send a PM or put it in a review and I'll credit you for the idea at the start of the next chapter **


	13. Chapter 13: The Power of the Sea

**Chapter 13: The Power of the Sea**

**Pandora POV**

I woke up pretty early this morning and Apollo was still sleeping I got out of bed and took off my nightgown, threw it across the room went to put some clothes on for the training sessions later on today, I was looking everywhere for my clothes but I couldn't find them.

Then I realised who I was with and what he liked doing I was pretty angry with him for doing this I needed to get ready and go but without my clothes I would be wearing a dress whilst training which wouldn't be fun. I thought of places where he could have hid them and then it clicked he's probably sleeping on them, I mentally groaned waking him would be such a disappointment he looked so cute when he was sleeping and he talked about his feelings in his sleep which would be perfect for teasing him later.

"Apollo, where are my clothes? Wake up!" I was shoving him and then he was laughing I just hit him on the shoulder.

"Oww as much as I love you touching me punching is an exception and what have I done now?" he said smirking near the end.

"This isn't a joke hothead I need my clothes I put on the bed yesterday to go and train if I miss the start of the class father will come to my room and if he sees that I'm with you and missed his classes he will go crazy" he seemed to take more notice this time but then grinned and looked at me I didn't like where this was going.

"If you answer these three questions I will tell you where your clothes are easy right if you get one wrong however you have to spend the entire day with me?" he then started laughing and I was becoming annoyed of waiting for him to give me my clothes as much as I loved spending time with him I wanted to train today.

"Just ask the question already my lord one of us has to be more mature than the other" my tone told him I wasn't joking.

"Just like your mother but atleast you know how to have fun, first question princess when was the first time we saw each other" he was grinning at this but I remembered the day I had felt guilty about it for several weeks after.

"The forest when you came behind me and I shot you a few times" I started smiling just to annoy him and he looked pretty unhappy at my response.

"Well done wasn't sure if you knew it was me or not, second question "Who's the most awesome person you have ever met" he said smiling.

"Is this a serious question or do you want me to say that you are?" I asked teasingly

"Well since I'm your boyfriend I'd be pretty upset if the answer wasn't me" he started to fake cry, he had some good acting skills going for him.

"Fine you are" I just wanted to get to training now I was already late.

"What am I?" he jabbed back at me

"The most awesome person I have met now tell me where my clothes are hothead before I forcefully move you" I gritted my teeth whilst I was talking, I was never very patient must get that from one of my 'godly traits' probably another one of my mother's traits that I had as I didn't have many from my father.

"Slow down Pandora you still have one more question to answer"

"Ok but when father comes here you are taking the full blame of why I am late" I said

"Your last question Do you love me yes or no and why" he seemed a bit conflicted with himself he looked like he wanted to kick himself for asking the question but he probably needed to be sure that I loved him.

"Hothead there is no one I would rather be with you are funny, annoying but in a cute way, incredibly handsome, caring and sensitive towards my feelings which not many people have shown, happy now? Where are my clothes" I meant what I said about him but I was 20 minutes late and father would seriously be angry.

"Yes I am, thank you for answering them princess here are your clothes" he took them from under the covers and threw them towards me which I caught and promptly put on immediately, when I finished putting on my clothes he came over and hugged me before wishing me a good day and he teleported away forgetting to put on his clothes on, he's such an idiot. I was going to have fun with him so I hid his favourite clothes and went to training cackling like a lunatic.

I arrived at the arena where father and triton were talking with a dolphin who promptly bowed when he saw me which got the attention of father and triton, they looked silently annoyed and they had a right I was over half an hour late the arena was sealed under the water which was pretty cool.

"I am really sorry I overslept I had a great time yesterday but I'll do extra training plus what I have missed" I felt really bad for lying to them about the reason and I wanted to make up for them waiting around for me.

"It's alright pearl we have been talking to Delphin here so you haven't missed anything I'm sorry daughter but I need to talk with Delphin about this issue before I can help with your training but I'm sure Triton would happily begin until I return". Father said with such confidence but something had unnerved the sea god but then triton interrupted my thoughts about what it could be.

"Hey little sister let's begin" with that both Poseidon and Delphin flashed away so the training begins with my water powers.

"First of all we are going to start small we wouldn't want you to pass out or anything like that, I will teach you how to control and manipulate water it is an easy ability to learn but we will start small as you have done very little, first concentrate on moving this water" he just created water and I was in awe he did it without batting an eye he made that look easy these powers were definitely worth learning so I concentrated on the moving and I willed it to rise and when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw the water was in the air. I was so shocked that I lost concentration and it came splashing back down and I got soaked I just willed myself to be dry and it was so, Triton was shocked that I knew I could do that not that it was hard, I really enjoyed the training and I was eager to continue and I wasn't feeling tired at all. We advanced through different volumes of water and gradually I was getting better at manipulating it to my will and after a few hours of training Triton decided that we should have lunch so we went to throne room and the servants brought us food which I thanked them for as they left and they bowed and swam back to the kitchens.

"Not many of father's children are as nice as you sister, those who got the opportunity to come to Atlantis usually stuck up their noses to father's subjects and treated them like beggars and used them for entertainment when father wasn't around and I couldn't do anything to them as the laws prevented it" he was upset when he finished which made me feel sympathetic for him so I gave him a hug and he seemed to re gain composure.

"Thank you sister" I liked that being called a sister, the hunters called me sister and it always made me smile having a bigger family.

"No problem big brother people deserve to be happy" He smiled when I said big brother and I rolled my eyes and he started laughing.

"See? That's the brother I know wanna carry on training? I feel much better now" I wanted to make it up to him and father for missing the start but to my disappointment he shook his head I went to protest but he cut me off.

"You have already done enough for today if you are truly eager I can teach you how to fight with weapons instead of powers as during fights you will have to use weapons and not rely on abilities no matter how powerful you may be". He tried to explain this to me the best way he could and I believed him the more I know with wielding weapons the better I will be at defending myself from monsters and Gods if Zeus got really angry with father or me.

"Ok brother what can you teach me?" I asked

"Well since father uses a trident and so do I why don't I teach you how to use one and we can impress father when he comes next time" what did he mean next time wasn't he coming?.

"He told me that he would be gone all day as it was a very important situation apparently and don't ask me about it as I don't know either" he quickly added knowing I was going to ask.

"Let's begin" he summoned two tridents and gave me one and he started showing me how to hold one and how to thrust correctly and block attacks as much as I tried the trident was just too heavy in more than one part of the weapon and I couldn't keep blocking his attacks for much longer, I mentally shouted stop in my desperate attempt to make him stop attacking but I opened my eyes and he was extremely slow now, so I just started attacking him and after a while he was overwhelmed and then I relaxed and he rushed over and the next thing I knew was darkness.

**Poseidon POV**

"You are sure about these reports friend" I asked

"Yes my lord the darkness can be felt deep in the ocean"

"Can you take me to this place I must be sure before I go to Zeus with this information we will need to prepare for his return" I was growing nervous if this report was true which I had no reason to doubt Delphin he had been a loyal servant and friend for many years now the war for the control of Earth was now beginning.

He told me where the reports had come from and we both went there. They weren't wrong I knew father's aura we fought for years and he was indeed a powerful enemy and no doubt vengeful, we had cast him into Tartarus along with his siblings the Titans.

"It is as we feared he is rising, I must inform Zeus about this new discovery how long has this darkness been growing without our knowing" I was stunned by the fact that no Olympian had sensed this power.

"Thank you Delphin for this information I can always rely on you"

"It is my pleasure to serve my lord" he bowed and swam away he was always humble and never asked for praise which earnt my respect.

I teleported to Olympus to share this information and the prospect of the prophecy was in my mind I couldn't help but think who's child is the prophecy about it, I was going to question both my brothers and find out who's it is as it certainly isn't my pearl.

I made my way into the throne room and to my surprise everyone was there seated and I was the one who everyone was waiting for which was a shock and everyone was glaring at me like me as if I had murdered one of their children.

"What? I was investigating something and I have some disturbing news" I was annoyed that they were all staring at me like this but Zeus spoke up.

"Me and Hades have felt his presence too brother this is why I called the meeting to discuss what we are to do about the future and the prophecy given to us by Apollo's oracle, the prophecy if you will Apollo".

"Yes, father

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's_ _soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

"What are you aiming at here Zeus if you are trying to impose that it is my daughter the prophecy is referring to you obviously still out for blood at your daughter's demise for Pandora is a Goddess remember" I was feeling a little bit more secure with myself feeling that my daughter was safe with me but Zeus spoke again.

"That may be so but that will not stop her from betraying us. What happens if she goes to his side she is very powerful and I must be able to keep an eye on here and I can't do that if she's in your kingdom Poseidon"

"What are you talking about brother she is happy inside my Kingdom she is training with her powers she is no threat whatsoever she respects us all even you Zeus she was friends with Thalia..."

"It's because of her that she died Poseidon she did not protect her and she died because of it I have made up my mind she is to go camp half blood or the hunt with Artemis otherwise she will be struck down the next time she resurfaces from the sea"

"If you touch her at all I will bring you a war straight to Olympus brother be careful of what you say next Zeus" I was gripping my trident in my arm and a soft warm hand was place on my lower arm I turned to see who it was and it was Hestia.

"Brother please. Calm down we all understand what you are going through but you must realise that if Pandora is as you say she is she will have nothing to fear from Zeus and the rest of us let alone me" Hestia pleaded, she always knew how to calm me down and I gave in.

"Ok I agree but if you harm her I swear..." Zeus cut in

"I know brother she will not be harmed unless she gives me reason to do so" he sounded bored of discussing this but Artemis spoke and the room turned to look at her. She had some tears on her face at the fact that our daughter was being judged for death but her look was serious enough for her to be listened to.

"She will accompany on the hunt I don't want her going back to that camp until she has lived me as she has done with Poseidon that wouldn't be fair at all". I felt hurt by the look she gave me it was filled with emotions such as hate, jealousy which was new for her and unhappiness.

"Then it is settled Pandora will stay with Artemis until she is to return to camp half blood when Artemis deems her ready to leave" now that was favouritism although I should be thankful for his mercy to her but I couldn't hold it in.

"What have I done to your children that makes you distrust mine? Hades sent the monsters after your daughter not me. I might not allow them in the sea but you don't let mine fly so it's fair cant you trust me once in a while" everyone in the throne looked at Zeus and expected a reason.

"This council is closed you may leave" he got up and put his arm through Hera's and teleported away Aphrodite also left immediately as did Hephaestus, Ares and Demeter leaving me, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Hestia.

"Thank you for not starting a war brother" Hestia thanked me and few of the others nodded too.

"Father won't touch Pandora Poseidon, he would have half of the council against him from the start and I'm sure the only one who to support him would probably be Athena" Apollo stated and the others seemed to agree which helped reassure me.

"Artemis I will tell her to pack her things when I get back, she has only had a day of training with Triton so I assume they haven't done much he wants to spoil her so much I will bring her back here then you can take her to the hunt" I said before she nodded and I teleported back to the arena to find her on the floor with triton over her crying, I ran over to her and put my hand on her chest to check for any sign of life there was a faint beating I looked towards Triton and I wasn't angry with him I was on my knees in tears at the fact of losing my daughter.

A flash behind me and a concerned looking Apollo looked over at us and burst into a sprint hey fell into tears as well and began wailing at her side which was surprising for as I thought he didn't love my daughter.

"What happened?" he yelled out and triton was the one who responded.

"We were training with tridents as she had done very well with controlling water and I kept pushing her in the fight and I went too far although I never hit her she was blocking all of them and she pushed me back with tremendous power and then I stopped as she controlled my fluids in my body not just the water even the Ichor was held up in my veins due to her control of the rest of my fluids I couldn't move until she saw I was in trouble and let go that's when she collapsed.

"Ok that's a pretty impressive story she's probably collapsed due to extreme exhaustion she will need immediate treatment in my palace you are welcome to come uncle as well as you Triton". He said quickly.

One of us had to stay and control the oceans and I wasn't sure whether to let Triton go as he looked like an emotional wreck after telling the story, his eyes with tears welling up and him looking desperate for Pandora to recover what he said next almost killed me.

"Sister I'm sorry for this I shouldn't have pushed you please come back I want to make it up to you don't go please" he was now out this point wailing like a baby which was very unusual for him as he had rarely cried through his life let alone act like a baby.

"Triton do you want to go with her or should I?" I asked hoping he would cheer up but I made it worse.

"You go father all I have done is hurt her she will hate me forever now there is no point trying for what I have done" now I have my only two children in Atlantis in states one near death the other in an emotional breakdown and it wasn't the way round I would think it to be.

"If you want to see her later just contact me son Pandora will forgive you she loves her family and she loves you, remember when she first came here and how she immediately made friends with you" I seemed to be calming him down with one of the Hestia book of treating one of the big three tricks.

"I suppose you are right father I will see her later but you go we are wasting time here" triton responded and without further waiting me and Apollo beamed away to his palace.

Apollo summoned some nectar and gave it to her although this didn't help and I was becoming unstable mentally and I was beginning to shake Apollo saw me and calmed me down.

"Uncle P its fine it's not meant to heal her she needs to heal how your children heal with water so I have a tank prepared for her if you will either give me permission to lift her or do it yourself" I let him lift her as I didn't want to accidently do something to hurt her she looked so fragile in this state and it broke my heart, then a silver flash from behind.

Artemis. I'm so dead.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER SOMEONE ANSWER NOW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE ALTHOUGH I HAVE PRETTY GOOD IDEA WHO IS" she shrieked glaring between the two of us.

"Hey I know that's aimed at me little sister but for once it wasn't me it was Poseidon's son Triton"

"I WILL KILL HIM FOR THIS NO HE WILL BE CASTRATED THEN KILLED" she shrieked at a deafening tone, I had to stop her from doing this Triton would probably let her kill him in the emotional state he is in.

"wait before you go and kill him you should see the state he is in for causing this I will take you to him and you can make your own judgement" she thought about it for a few seconds and reluctantly agreed to come with me.

"Look after her brother or I you will pay" she warned him in one of the most terrifying looks I have ever seen.

"I will do my best sister but its un clear as to how here condition will develop" Apollo replied mumbled the last bit so Artemis couldn't hear it although I did and it worried me gravely, his face showed great sadness and as soon as it appeared it was replaced by determination and he went over to the tank and attached some equipment to the tank I teleported to Atlantis with Artemis.

When we found Triton he was crying his eyes out and that calmed Artemis right down she hates being in the presence of most men but she went over to him and started comforting him and saying that she isn't mad at him and she got him to explain the day and how good she was with controlling her powers and Artemis was smiling albeit for the last part about how Pandora fainted but the fact she stopped a fellow god with powers she had only just learnt about was no small feat beating Triton in a fight.

**Apollo POV**

When they left I let out my full emotions I started crying as the chances of her coming back to consciousness were slim, for some reason she is still in unconsciousness and she appears physically fit from my calculations and equipment it just didn't make any sense.

All of a sudden she had a powerful aura emitting from her it was blinding and the colours of the aura kept merging in and out of each other a bright silver and dark blue mix came around her in the tank and the aura seemed to shine extremely bright I had to turn away when the light stopped she was standing there outside the tank, I was stunned I had never in my life seen anything like this in my life.

"Where am I?" she said rubbing her head.

"You're with me in my palace on Olympus your father and mother have come but have gone to your brother"

"I had a dream and I saw him..." she said looking worried.

"Saw who Pandora?" I asked knowing who she had seen.

"Kronos and the titans are planning to rise and destroy Olympus" this was serious she knew what only the Olympian council knew the next few hours would be important for Olympus.

**Chapter over! Sorry for the delayed update time hope you enjoy the chapter. Was harder to come up with ideas for this chapter and I haven't been feeling to good but you guys and girls deserve a chapter so here's one. Thank you to all those who read, follow, favourite and review it helps me see what people like and what people want inside the story. Those who review and give suggestions for the story I will credit at the end of the next chapter if I use them in the story I will thank you personally for the suggestion with a PM if you have any queries about the story don't hesitate to ask. Thanks again for reading hope you enjoy! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 14: The Hunt Begins**

**Pandora POV**

Apollo was standing there looking at me and looked like he knew what I was talking about which puzzled me.

_Flashback_

_The dream I had was clear and showed me images of what at first I expected to be the underworld, had I died I initially thought at the time but I felt fine before I fainted then I fell and kept falling into darkness for what seemed like eternity._

_BANG!_

_I hit the bottom of what I only assumed as Tartarus and I was afraid I had heard much of this place and none of it was positive. This was the darkest place I had ever been in it was like the middle of the night without the moon only darkness I walked down a path and heard talking in the distance the voices were deep, resentful and full of distaste._

"_We will have our revenge on the Olympians and we titans will once again rule the world" an authoritive voice spoke._

"_We have company my lord Kronos an uninvited guest come out child and show us who you are we will not hurt you for you have angered the Gods who put us here" I female spoke I could find out about what they are doing here they won't suspect me if I come out now, deep breathes Pandora you can do this, I turned the corner and there they were the mighty titans looking at me._

"_You are powerful young one and yet you are here I can smell the sea, Poseidon must be your father yet you are more than a demi god your power is something to rival a titans and the Gods are no match for you, Kronos we should recruit her to our cause to rise again" the female added quickly but that earnt her a glare from Kronos who looked intently at me and then frowned._

"_She is not here because of Zeus wanted her dead. She is here to spy on us and you have revealed my plan to her" he growled reaching out for me then I white light shone._

I woke up in the water tank but instead of coming around normally I shone a bright silver and dark blue colour which was new I didn't even know I could do it and when I did I felt more powerful and it felt great to feel this way I felt for the first time like a Goddess. After what seemed like an age I could finally see through my aura and I was in an unknown place then I saw hothead and I relaxed a little.

"Where am I?"

"You're with me in my palace on Olympus, your father and mother had come but went to your brother" Triton must be thinking that he caused me to faint but it was far from the truth. I had felt a little bit tired after using the ability on him but nothing to make me faint I fell into a vision one that could help Olympus against the Titans rise hopefully this could help bring me on good terms with Zeus and the other gods.

I had to tell someone what I had seen and since hothead was here I suppose it would be easier to tell him than all of the other gods at the same time so I began but fear came over me as I remembered his dark edged voice it cut like a sharp knife in my memory.

"I had a dream and I saw him..."

"Saw who Pandora" he asked seriously and he looked like he knew all about my dream which seemed impossible to me but I continued.

"Kronos and the titans are planning to rise and destroy Olympus" then his face shrivelled at his deep thought which was something I hadn't seen before, he was about to speak when a flash behind us and sound of lightning well Zeus certainly knows how to make an entrance. Then he appeared in Hellenic styled armour and robes stepping forward towards me with his master bolt in his hand which made me nervous I hadn't done anything to betray them.

"Who's aura was that which shinned from the palace and I want to know now and don't lie to me, Apollo you know not to unleash your full aura here you will drain yourself too much as you call on the sun and that can be fatal for the mortals" he seemed to be angry and I was about to step forward when Apollo spoke up.

"That was not my aura father it was Pandora's and I doubt it was her full at full power as she doesn't know how to use or control most of her godly abilities, her power is far beyond that of one God she is a match for many she could be a great advantage for us against the titans let her stay with her father to learn her sea powers to her full potential then she will be unstoppable..."Zeus interrupted him and his describing of me was making me blush I'm nowhere near what he says I am.

"Apollo as much as I want to believe you about her she is too dangerous now with her complete knowledge of Poseidon's powers she will be uncontrollable and could become an enemy of Olympus to gain more power and therefore must be kept where I can see her from now onwards" his voice carried meaning and I knew what he meant about the power if I felt that way for unleashing small amounts of my power and if I was offered something tempting from the titans I might accept but I didn't think that I was power crazed only stunned at my new found ability.

"Anyway a council meeting will be summoned on Pandora's future Apollo may you bring her to the throne room now" he commanded.

"What exactly do you mean by 'future' father?" Apollo asked which got me thinking about it what did he mean by it? I was becoming uneasy and was starting to get angry I didn't want to die or be controlled by him out of fear I was starting to glow which made Zeus take a step back and he looked towards Apollo who just started shaking his head which promptly caused Zeus to speak.

"Don't worry Apollo she's not going to die I want the council to vote about this and to send her somewhere where she can practice but where I can keep an eye on her" Zeus said which calmed me down this meant I had a chance to live my mother I didn't care if the council votes to make me go to the camp I wasn't going. 

Apollo grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight before teleporting us to the throne room he went to his throne and told me to go and stand by my mother's to try and add sympathy towards my case, coming from him it was a pretty good idea unlike some of his pranks.

"After this meeting we are going to have a chat about some items of mine Princess" he stated angrily I knew what he was on about and burst into laughter which earnt me a distasteful look but I continued laughing but reduced myself to smirking.

"What items of yours my lord?" I pulled the best confused face in the history of acting but when I saw his reaction I crumbled and began laughing his face was full of genuine hate and sadness.

"My favourite clothes that I left in your room they aren't in your room anymore I would like you to give them too me" he said acting annoyed

"If you agree to three things I will give you your clothes back with something else added in"

"What are these three things I don't want to agree to something like walk around naked all the time as much as that might please you that won't happen".

"These demands aren't too bad and there are no embarrassing demands, first one promise not to take another woman for your lover whilst we are separated"

"Deal" he replied instantly either out of love for me or love for his clothes, men typical. I rolled my eyes and told him my next demand.

"No matter where we are we will always be together do you swear" I hated doing this but it was the best way to get him back and to ensure that he is faithful as most Gods aren't.

"I swear on the River Styx Princess that I will be loyal to you" he said and thunder sounded sealing the oath which made me happy inside but I couldn't show it otherwise he wouldn't take me seriously.

"Lastly do you truly love me and why?" it was his last question to me so I thought I should get his feelings towards me.

"Well firstly you are the most attractive woman I have ever seen you are strong, friendly, funny, intelligent and compassionate. You are the first person to actually love me for my feelings towards you unlike many others who love me because of my insanely good looking body". I laughed at that and he smiled. "The time we spend together I always look forward to and the feeling I get when I'm around you is far beyond words I have often thought of taking you as my wife but that is your choice also and not just mine". I didn't know what to say I was speechless his words were far more meaningful than I expected I was just staring at him with my mouth open. He came over to me and opened his arms and I went straight into them fitting perfectly between his shoulder and his head resting on mine.

"I am yours too, my lord" I whispered and he gripped me tighter and I was struggling to breath I started patting his back "can...I...breathe...please" I managed to say and he obliged by releasing me a little but keeping the hug. After recovering from lack of Oxygen I pulled my head from his shoulders and looked into his eyes and was lost until his lips met mine I felt my body temperature rise and I wriggled a little. I regained my senses and returned his initial kiss with a passionate one and he also went into the kiss passionately we held this kiss for near twenty seconds and opened our eyes simultaneously and both smiled when we saw each other, all of a sudden flashes around us. The Olympian council had been called and I had forgotten all about it. When around Apollo he had that effect on me the urge to wish time could stand still and we could enjoy each other's company for eternity.

First came Athena who glared at me with hatred which was a look I happily returned I didn't know what her problem was with me and I frankly didn't care about what people thought of me but her look was cold and it went deep into me. I glanced at the next flash and I saw mother I went over to her and gave her a hug then she pulled me in deeper as I was about to go away and she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she must have thought I was going to die when I was in the tank.

"It's ok mother I'm alive and I'm going to accompany you to the hunt and live with my sisters" I said soothing her I wasn't going back to camp not yet, I needed to control some emotions like hatred and heart ache due to Luke's betrayal.

Another flash and Aphrodite appeared soon followed by Ares who was hounding after her and she just seemed to wave him off to his throne he grunted and walked off. Father appeared next and went to his throne sat down and looked towards me and my mother and also looked saddened but forced a smile at me.

The other gods soon appeared and then with the sound of lightning the room fell silent "This meeting has begun. The issue at hand should Pandora daughter of Artemis and Poseidon live with her mother in the hunt or be kept at camp half blood. The votes shall be taken now all who think Pandora should stay at Camp half blood away from her parents raise your hands those who hate Poseidon naturally voted against it Athena and Hera raised the hands as well as Hephaestus which annoyed me since Aphrodite didn't raise her hand Ares kept his down too such a puppet and toy for Aphrodite. Hestia didn't raise her hand neither did Apollo, father or mother and Zeus kept his hand down which made a majority without the rest voting this surprised me greatly and made me feel happy I was going to live with my mother on the hunt doing something I enjoyed.

"Very well Pandora will spend one hundred days with her mother and then go to Camp half blood this meeting is over you all may leave" with that most left instantly Hera left followed by Hermes who has looking at his mobile phone, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Athena, Aphrodite and Ares. Zeus had stayed behind and went over to his throne and bowed.

"Thank you so much Lord Zeus for this I won't forget what you did" I said being as nice as I possibly could as he could have easily made me go to camp half blood.

"I didn't do this for you Poseidon I did this for my daughter's" mother looked up at him and smiled and he seemed to mirror her face.

"Thank you father she won't do anything traitorous whilst in the hunt will you Pandora" she asked urging me for an answer.

"No Zeus I want to be with my family one way or another if you think I might betray Olympus by staying out of your reach then I can understand why you would want to do this but thank you again for allowing me to spend time on the hunt" I didn't feel any anger about being taken away from my father I could still speak to him and I was going to be with living my mother for the first time as at camp I was mostly training.

"It's what Thalia wants" with that he flashed away and that got me thinking he said that's what she wants not what she would have wanted, I think someone's not telling the truth about Thalia it would make sense if she was saved. There was a flash then a tree grew I had assumed that she must have died as I saw a huge tree grow where she was previously lying, he might just have mixed up words but I couldn't get Thalia of my mind.

"Let's go then baby girl" mother came over and grabbed my hand but not before father and Apollo reached us and each gave me a huge hug.

"Practice with your powers from me my pearl they will make you stronger and will greatly assist you in the future" father said.

"I will father" I gave him a tight squeeze before letting go to look at Apollo.

"I'm sure I will see you although the hunters don't like me that much but I will think of something" Apollo said smirking.

"That will be the day when Hades gets a tan you won't be able to trick my hunters you have the brain power of a slug" mother said with a smile on her face and that made me smile what she said was kinda true who teleports out of a room with no clothes on, that thought made me burst out laughing which earnt three confused faces looking towards me.

"Are we going now mother" I asked breaking the silence that had fallen on the throne room due to my outburst.

"Oh yes my princess" and with that father and Apollo waved and we flashed into a forest my mother went first and I followed closely behind when we got close to the camp two hunters bowed and greeted me and my mother "lady Artemis and lady Pandora" I was confused I had never been called that before but I greeted them back as it would be in polite.

"Hello sisters it's great to be here" they smiled back at me.

"Will you be on our team next time we fight the campers? The younger one said sounding nervous which made me feel sorry for last time. I think I shot her in the capture the flag but I wasn't helping the campers ever again they don't deserve it all they do is stab you in the back well one of them but I was angry at all of them now they used me to defeat my sisters, my own family I would not do that ever again.

"No I am going to be on your side from now on" she smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back her smile was infectious.

I chased after my mother who at this point was nearing the centre of the camp which had a table set out there for meal times, I caught up to her and she gave me tasks to do which seemed fair, I had to sharpen the arrows using the whetstone I thought it would be simple enough I had done it before with my arrows but this was different there were thousands of them.

I spent hours sharpening these arrows sitting on a small stool when it was time for food I got up and my back clicked and cracked, it was a horrible sound I got to the dinner table last and I soon found out food was competed for if you were there last you got the scraps of the food. I grabbed some food and left the already crowded tables to sit near the fire.

I heard a voice from inside the flames and I fell under sudden dread and fear, it sounded feminine and I leant closer and I heard a little giggle although it was nothing like Aphrodite's which was a relief but I needed to know who this was and what they wanted with me.

"Hello who's there?" I asked nervously

"You don't need to be afraid of me child I am Hestia" she said sounding sadden by my fear and an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair came out she looked at me with her flaming red eyes and I felt ashamed of myself for feeling the amount of fear I had originally.

"You certainly don't look threatening I am truly sorry lady Hestia thank you for allowing me to stay with my mother" I had only thanked Zeus for not voting against me and not the her, I wouldn't thank Aphrodite no way would I stoop that low and Ares was just as low as her, she had her reasons most likely to torment me.

"You are too formal child, just call me Auntie or Hestia we are family after all" I frowned at the first part but smiled at the last part.

"You are a kind Goddess and deserve to be respected as a better, do you have anything you need me to do?"

"You are one of the first to respect me like an Olympian but I have a gift for you not a task. You are like your father when it comes to loyalty. You care for all your family which is a trait not many share on Olympus I would like to give you some of my powers to help you along with your time in the hunt. You barely have any food on your plate so if you are to keep fit and healthy you will need to eat well and train hard so if you pray to me for food I will summon it for you" she finished and smiled I couldn't believe it an Olympian who cared about me.

Ok there were three initially but two of them were my parents and one was my boyfriend. I had liked Hestia from my childhood stories from Sally so actually talking to her was something special but I had to know why she had given up here throne for Dionysus of all people.

"Auntie" she smiled and gave me her full attention

"Yes child what would you like to know?" she seemed to know I was going to ask a question a personal one too as her initial happiness dropped.

"Why did you give away your throne to Dionysus you are one of the titans offspring surely my mother or Apollo should have been kicked off before you?"

"It is an answer you would only truly understand if you were in the throne room those many years ago some Gods such as Hades and Poseidon felt I should keep my place and were ready to fight for it the council was split and war seemed inevitable, my family would have been torn apart over something as simple as moving my place in the throne room. I couldn't take the strain of my family arguing so I yielded my power and my throne to the young Dionysus to prevent civil war but I don't have it so bad I still have my hearth in the throne room and at the camp" she sounded please with what she had although I disagreed with it but it was her throne not mine so I kept quiet about it like the other gods must have accepted.

"When I go to camp would you talk with me Auntie, I doubt I would make any new friends there" I was saddened by the reality of what I was saying, if she didn't accept I would be alone at camp with demi gods laughing or pointing at me.

"Of course I would we could talk as long as there are no council meetings that I have to attend" she replied and I returned to my normal mental stance.

"Thank you Auntie I will look forward to talking to you more often at the camp" she smiled then disappeared into the flames.

**Three months later**

After living with my mother experiencing the hunt with my sisters I had become better at controlling my wild abilities from my mother such as communicating with animals, my eyesight in the dark was improving to near perfection which would help my hunting skills and my mother has been trying to teach me how to transform into wild animals although this proved difficult for me to master. I had learnt how to turn into a wolf which had silver fur not very hand in the middle of the night but I had always loved the wolves.

Something else was coming up that I had forgotten about until one of the hunters told me about how upset my mother was at this time of year, my birthday the month of August was almost beginning and that meant just less than one week till my birthday and I wasn't excited about it I hadn't celebrated it for four years straight I just wanted to train more and experience the hunt with my mother before I was forced to camp which didn't seem so bad now that I can talk to Hestia now.

**One week later**

I woke up to shaking to which I attempted to roll over onto the other side but I was stopped by Phoebe who I had helped and made friends with after the capture the flag continued to persist "Wake up lady Pandora wake up its your birthday my lady is most happy and is awaiting you as are the other hunters" she said trying to keep a smile off her face.

I got up as I wasn't getting anymore sleep due to her persistence I swear by all the Gods that she was acting as if all of Olympus was waiting for me outside.

"I'm coming ok let me get dressed first" she nodded and backed away thankfully I put on the silver hunters outfit mother had given me and combed my hair just to tidy the bed head I had and walked outside the tent to the biggest surprise I have ever had.

Standing there was my father, mother, Apollo and Auntie Hestia as well as the other hunters surrounding the tent, they all started singing happy birthday to me, which made me blush a bright red and then they all laughed and I wasn't happy about that.

"Don't get upset on your birthday Princess we have some surprises for you" mother called out which silenced everyone and presents were brought forward I was amazed I hadn't thought that they would go to such lengths.

"Would you open mine first precious" mother asked

"Of course I will" I smiled as she handed the present over.

I opened the box and found two silver hunting knives and I immediately fell in love with them they had my name in graved in Greek with a pretty Hellenic design on.

"Do you like them?" mother asked looking unsure as to my reaction to the gifts

"I love them thank you so much" I ran and gave her a huge hug next father stepped forward handing me two presents this annoyed mother who glared towards the sea god.

"One is from me and the other is from Triton before you give me that look" he said quickly and mother backed down but was still looking angry.

I opened the present from father first and found a blue necklace with a pearl in the attached to it. The pearl was the colour of my father's eyes, a deep sea green colour that I was also quite fond of. It was a nice gift to receive and I immediately put it on smiling.

"If you are in trouble just take the pearl and stamp on it and you will appear in my throne room in Atlantis sometimes it's better to run away to try again than to die failing" the words were chilling but atleast I knew what it did I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he stood back smiling.

Triton had written a note apologising about the arena fighting and had given me a shield made out of Imperial Gold with a trident and a bow crossing over which was pretty clever, I had never been one for shields but if I was struggling in a fight it would definitely come in handy.

"Father could you thank him for me and tell him it's alright about the arena I want him to move on and it wasn't his fault the vision happened for a reason" I was upset about thinking of Triton and the way he had dealt with the whole situation.

"I will do pearl" he said and now I understood his gift and I smiled at him and he started laughing and mother just rolled her eyes.

"I have a gift for the most beautiful girl in the world, madame let me present you with this" he handed me a box and I opened it and I found a silver/blue ring inscribed with 'together now and always'

"Would you Pandora marry me when you are sixteen?" he asked going down to one knee and the younger hunters around started gossiping whilst the older ones glared at them. Father was shocked and wasn't moving and mother was looking directly at Apollo with an evil glare and he just ignored her and looked directly into my eyes and I was speechless I didn't know what to say but I knew what I felt for him was real so I let my heart chose for me.

"Yes hothead I would love to" with that said a huge awww went around the camp before Apollo kissed me and gave me a huge hug, this was going to around Olympus extremely quick.

Hestia stepped forward "I'm not sure I can beat that for a present but here you go" she said smiling I carefully opened up the present and found a small book about the history of the Gods written by Athena. Although I didn't particularly like her I did enjoy reading whenever I got the opportunity it had been a childhood passion of mine before leaving for the forest, I rushed forward and gave her a hug "Thank you Auntie".

**Later than day **

Since it was my birthday the hunt had been stopped and all chores had been cancelled after spending much of the day with my family they had to leave, father was the first one to leave stating that he needed to return to his domain to discuss issues about reports in his kingdom. I gave him a hug and a kiss and waved him off.

"Happy birthday pearl" he said before teleporting away.

He was followed by Hestia who smiled and wished me a happy birthday before teleporting too.

Apollo left after giving me a million kisses and just as many hugs and wished me a happy birthday I gave him a huge kiss and a small squeeze and he tightened the hug with my head resting in his chest he whispered to me in my ear.

"Thank you princess and happy birthday"

"What are you thanking me for my lord?"

"You have made me the happiest man on the planet and I'm sure Artemis will kill me later for this but I can't wait until you are sixteen then we can truly be together" he said smirking and neither could I in all honesty, he had given me the ring to where until I'm sixteen it has a magical spell on it which prevents it from coming off.

"I must go princess got places to be, love you" with his cheesy grin and then he teleported away

I love you too hothead I thought to myself smiling and then I went to bed.

**One week later**

The news of our engagement had spread all across Olympus and I was nervous about what people were talking about I had always been shy but this was something new and I would get all of this talk in Camp later on today yes I had to honour the terms of the council and live at camp half blood so Zeus can keep tabs on me.

I had left my tent and was preparing to pack up when Phoebe came behind me and shook my back, I knew she was coming but it made her happy when she thought she surprised me.

"Don't worry about your things lady Artemis has ordered that they be packed by us so you go enjoy your last day here sister" she said calmly but something was bothering her.

"What's up sister" I asked concerned she was near tears nowand I wasworrying what might have happened.

"It's just that you have been like a true sister to me and now you are going, I'm going to miss you so much" she said going into tears near the end.

"Hey don't cry when you come to the camp we can hang out and talk about the hunt and life like we have done before" I stated confidently and she seemed to cheer up.

"You promise?" she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yes I do sister now let's go before we get more laundry or arrows to sharpen" I teased.

"That's alright for you to say lady Artemis is your mother she wouldn't overload you she cares too much about you" she started laughing when I looked insulted as it was nowhere near the truth, I might have some luxuries but none when it came to chores.

I play shoved her out of the tent and we went towards the dinner table for breakfast, it would be my last meal here for a while and it was hard to imagine that I wouldn't experience the hunt for also anymore whilst I was confined to camp in order for Zeus to feel safer.

He might have given me this time but that didn't mean I had forgotten this part of the agreement until mother started crying which was extremely rare yesterday, after breakfast we went down to the archery range to practice one more time as I was leaving at lunch, we had fun as some of the girls had pictures of boys and we would aim for various places on the posters and once in a while someone would shoot somewhere really funny and we would both burst out laughing.

At lunch I went back to my tent and all my stuff was in bags ready to leave I grabbed them and walked outside where my sisters had gathered, one by one they came forward hugging me and wishing me goodbye, saying goodbye to my mother was hard but I had to overcome it.

"It's like you are being taken away from me again" she said still in tears.

"It's ok mother we will see each other next when you come to camp and remember you are my favourite just think of what father has to go through to and that should help you, I will miss you greatly mother" I was becoming stronger before I might have broken down at this point but toughening up was the best thing to do.

"I will miss you too my baby girl" she pulled me into a huge hug and all of sudden a flash and out came a man with a mobile phone in one hand chatting, mother didn't look impressed as this had ruined our hug and glare at the person was deathly he put his arms in the air like a surrendering gesture.

"Hello Artemis I am here to collect Pandora on behalf of father is she ready to leave or do you want a few more minutes" she gave him a thankful look and turned back to me and enveloped me into a tight squeeze one I tried to return.

"If you ever are trouble or need someone to talk to just ask and I will help you. You are the one thing in my entire life that I do not regret I love you with all of my heart precious" she had wiped some tears from her face and looked directly into my eyes.

"I love you too mother with all my heart" I replied

"Hermes does she have to leave why can't she stay with me?" she pleaded although it fell on deaf ears.

"The council only agreed to send her here for one hundred days plus it's not my call I wouldn't see a problem with it, there's more reason for her to betray Olympus in the camp than here but what do I know I'm just the messenger literally" he joked at the end trying to lighten up the mood but mother wasn't in a joking mood.

"I have to fulfil the promise mother if I don't go Zeus will suspect that I'm hiding something from him and I don't want any more trouble with the King of the Gods" I said and took a step forward towards Hermes who put his hand out and I accepted it.

"Farewell mother" we then teleported away and appeared inside the big house in the camp.

"Have fun at camp Pandora and congratulations with the engagement never thought Apollo would marry but I can see why with you" he bowed and then his phone rang.

"Duty calls Hades on the phone gotta go" with that he flashed away.

I walked out of the big house in my Silver hunters outfit and went to find Chiron to find out what I could do, on the way there I saw Luke with his arms wrapped around the girl I saw in the message that Aphrodite had kindly shown and I went berserk he would pay for treating me like a used toy.

**Luke POV**

It was hard to resist this Aphrodite girl but deep down I resented myself for what I had done to Pandora, I hadn't done it willingly as soon as Pandora left Aphrodite started messing with my head and now I don't even know what love is, whenever I see this girl I just fall in love and when she leaves I hate her.

I could feel someone with great power close and I wasn't sure if it was Aphrodite but I was soon staring at an angry girl after she threw the girl across halfway down the track. I was so going to get killed she was practically glowing which was creepy and then it came.

"YOU FILTHY DOG TO THINK I ACTUALLY CARED FOR YOU AND YOU USED ME AND MY FEELINGS, I WOULD SEND YOU TO HADES MYSELF IF I DIDNT LOVE SOMEONE ELSE, I HOPE YOU GO FOR A SWIM WHEN IM HERE AS I COULD TORTURE YOU BEYOND BELIEF AND THEN MY FATHER COULD TAKE OVER" she was beyond angry and I don't how long it's going to be before she uses me as a javelin to hurl across camp. Despite what she thinks I did care for her but she wouldn't listen to me I had betrayed her trust and now she had found someone better than me an Olympian no doubt.

"I'm sorry Pandora but you really don't know the entire truth" It was worth an attempt maybe I could eventually become a friend again but I highly doubted it.

"I THINK I KNOW ENOUGH TO SEE THAT GIRL AROUND YOU WAIST BUT PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME I HAVE UNTILL IM SIXTEEN ANYWAY" she wasn't giving me a fair argument but that was to be suspected.

"When you left Aphro..." the girl was back and turned my head to face her and then I was stopped curse you Aphrodite and your games can I please explain myself to her.

"Oh no deary that will take away the fun" she said giggling

"What fun she is going to kill me" I replied

"She won't kill you maim is the word your after but that's for another time enjoy my daughter and do be a gentleman and learn her name" she giggled and her voice faded away.

"Pandora can we continue this later when I look at her..." it was too late she had turned my head to her and now the real me was gone but she didn't know that, she stormed off in the direction of the dining pavilion and just then the horn sounded that took me out of daze and I ran off after Pandora who just turned into a silver wolf and managed to out run me she got to the dining pavilion and turned back into her and the campers already there were in awe or just gazing at her.

I had to admit she definitely looked hotter than when she was here last which seemed impossible but I was never going to get her back I had betrayed her and she was engaged to an Olympian which still baffled me.

When the food had been given out she sacrificed to three gods Artemis, Poseidon and Apollo and prayed to Hestia silently when she returned to her table I could hear her voice and it was captivating I couldn't resist the urge to go over and talk to her, I got up and walked towards her and a few people glanced.

"Can I continue the conversation from before and tell me if she sneaks up on me if I look at her I fall in love Aphrodite cursed me to love one of her children after you left, I don't have a choice she said if I resist her she will either drive me insane which is what is close to happening" I asked convincingly enough for me but she was having none of it.

"That's the best excuse you can make?" she slapped me so hard she broke my jaw and I fell to the ground, she leant down and was now glaring at me.

"Don't follow me around anymore if I catch you I will shoot you and then castrate you do I make myself clear" I gulped and then nodded which made some of the campers laugh but she looked up and glared at them which seemed to shut them up.

It was late at night now around 10ish the sun had set and the moon was bright in the sky I heard some shuffling outside and looked, it was Pandora running towards the beach. I decided to follow her but really carefully. When she stopped a flash appeared and I only just managed to look away.

There he was Apollo he looked amazing and she jumped into his arms and then they fell onto the sand and started laughing, she was really happy with him and I was slightly Jealous she had the cutest laugh and to be completely honest I was still in love with her. When they kissed it broke my heart he held her in his arms and she happily rested her head on his chest. If this is how she must have felt when she saw me kissing that Aphrodite kid. The Gods have done nothing but torment me my dad hasn't offered advice or even bothered to message me.

I trudged back to my cabin and fell asleep in my bed waiting for what tortures tomorrow would bring.

**Chapter Over finally! The biggest of the chapter's. Enjoyable to write hope you enjoy it. We see Luke's jealousy and the truth behind his 'affair' but Pandora won't believing him. Zeus has a secret that will soon be revealed as well as Poseidon. Thank you for all those who read, follow, favourite and review I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the delayed update time. **


	15. Chapter 15: To the Rescue!

**Hey guys and girls sorry about the update time this chapter was hard to write special thanks to Angeldrake for some ideas for the chapter! Hope you enjoy it :D 50 reviews too **

**Chapter 15: To the Rescue!**

**Pandora POV**

I was happy when Apollo told me we could spend some time together, he told me to meet him on the pier at 10:30pm and I was looking forward to it as my first day back had been terrible, I had met Luke's new girlfriend who he acted strange around like he loved one moment and hated the next but he was probably trying to annoy me in which he was succeeding in. All the other campers hate me as I flung Luke's girlfriend halfway down the track in camp in my anger.

She deserved it but Luke was going to wish for the fields of punishment before I'm finished with him. Little does he know that I have been fighting with my new hunting knives ever since I got them and I was ready to hurt him tomorrow, no one messes with me and my feelings.

It was 10 o'clock and I left my cabin trying to be as quiet as possible not that I needed to worry about the curfew but I would probably get in trouble for something, I ran towards the beach I didn't want to keep hothead waiting or give him something to poke fun at me with. I heard something behind me but I was in a hurry so I ignored it.

I managed to get to the pier just as he appeared I sighed and I jumped into his arms, the day had been terrible atleast now I could enjoy myself. Hothead was caught by my sudden jump and we fell onto the sand and we both started laughing.

"Happy to see you too princess" he teased in return I looked at him and rolled my eyes to which he started laughing even harder.

After our laughing frenzy I tilted my head and leant forward meeting his lips halfway, it was explosive when we met due to our power, being full gods as well as being children of the two most powerful Gods makes a connection volatile. After our kiss ended I leant into him and I just wished it could be this way forever instead of me being in this stupid camp. We lay down gazing into the constellations.

"How was your day at camp princess?" Apollo asked

"Terrible sums it up I'd rather hand feed Cerberus than be here all I get are glares and being ignored and I don't understand why" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Don't get worked up over it my lady they are beneath you so just ignore them and do what you want, make your time here enjoyable you deserve to be happy" he said rolling over to his side looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks I'll try" I said smiling at his compliment.

He then grinned back and then thunder sounded to which he sighed.

"What's wrong hothead?" I asked confused

"Zeus is summoning the council to a meeting and I can't skip it I have to go Princess you might as well go and sleep by the time father finishes his speeches it will be noon I should know" he sounded upset and tried to add humour at the end.

"It's alright you have to go he's your father and its obviously important thank you for making my day my lord" I tried not to get sulky and tried to reason in my head why he had to go but part of me was still in my dream world of me and hothead never being apart.

"I am sorry princess I'll contact you when I can next visit" he leant in and gave me a soft kiss and I returned another as we normally did.

With that he teleported to Olympus and I was pretty tired now I decided to sleep in the Poseidon cabin as it was closer, I walked bare foot on the beach and reached the cabin in no time I dropped onto the bed and fell into the realm of Morpheus.

**Poseidon POV**

When I was called Olympus I had an idea of what it was about it was no use they are going to find sometime in the future, I will have to move him to the camp if I don't my brothers will kill my son. I have one card I can play I know that Thalia is alive. The god of theatre didn't play that act quite the same as when he has lost children in the past and whenever he is questioned about her he falters I need to keep him a secret otherwise I will have two angry women on my case.

**Zeus POV**

It would seem that Poseidon has broken his promise and has sired a demi god. Although it is not the prophecy child my beloved Thalia is still the child, only one of my children is fit for the prophecy. This is not the entire reason I called this meeting though, I want updates on Pandora's activities at the camp she's only been there a day but Dionysus has been keeping an eye on her for me.

Everyone soon arrived and wanted to find out what Dionysus had to report.

"Father it would appear Pandora is quite violent she threw one of Aphrodite's children halfway across camp in her anger at seeing her with one of Hermes children" he said in a cold tone.

"Luke" Hermes gasped.

Hestia then stepped forward "Why don't we watch what she did instead?" everyone nodded and then she smiled and lit a fire. The day started with her wandering around looking clueless what should I suspect she's a spawn of Poseidon.

Then we got to the incident that Dionysus had reported and it was heated, she may be clueless like her father but has the temper of my daughter I felt sorry for the Hermes kid and Aphrodite just yelped when she saw her kid thrown across the camp. Hermes went pale Pandora was getting madder if it was at all possible she was glowing, this was getting interesting if she was angered enough she had no control a weakness that can easily be exploited by our enemies.

After her rant she threatened Luke and that worried a few around the chamber but Ares was laughing, "look at him he's scared of her what a coward"

"Have you seen her fight Ares, she's unstoppable" Hermes was trying to defend his son but Ares started laughing even harder.

"I doubt she could beat anyone in here even you Hermes I don't see the point of worrying about her she's meaningless" Ares said stupidly with a smirk on his face as if he had won the argument.

"She's a child of two powerful gods how is that worthless she is herself a god Ares can we continue watching" Athena spoke up and silenced the war god we all glanced back into the flames and carried on watching her day. Everyone stared at her and no one talked to her, it was like she was a criminal and everyone just glared at her in disgust it made me pity her for what I had done.

It was late and it was nearing the time we had started the meeting most of us were wondering why Hestia was showing us this part, she was running to the beach. The water she's going to her father.

"POSEIDON TELL ME SHE'S NOT WITH YOU" I roared this was breaking the judgement of the council if it was true.

"She is not with me look into the flames" I looked and saw her on the beach in Apollo's arms and then they were kissing, everyone was looking at Apollo he blushed a little and Artemis was giving him a cold stare I was holding back a smile.

They talked about her day which she admitted was terrible.

"Don't get worked up over it my lady they are beneath you so just ignore them and do what you want, make your time here enjoyable you deserve to be happy"

"Awww You two are perfect for each other" Aphrodite said looking at Apollo who had shrunk into his throne.

"Thanks, I'll try" Pandora said smiling atleast Apollo can make her happy and I have noticed Apollo's mood change too he's becoming positive.

The thunder sounded and he became upset in the flames 'What's up hothead?' she said

He went to reply but Hestia looked at Apollo who was now going white and she nodded and moved the time to a few seconds after what was going to happen it was a smooth transition but I noticed it.

"It's alright you have to go he's your father and it's obviously important, thank you for making my day my lord" she was respectful to me which was strange for one of Poseidon's spawn but I took the compliment, it was sad she was alone and I know my Thalia is alone too, perhaps it's time to come clean concerning my daughter.

"Are you happy concerning Pandora father?" Artemis spoke up

"I am, the meeting is over thank you Hestia for showing that" I said and Hestia smiled you couldn't stop her when she was happy.

All but Poseidon, Artemis and I were left after I said the meeting was over, seems like no one actually cares about ruling the world.

I was going to talk to Poseidon when Artemis screamed at him she was beyond mad.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR DAUGHTER AND ME, YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE YOUR LAST" well that confirmed my suspicion about him having a demi god, he looked at me as if to say I know something too which worried me.

"I am truly sorry but this one was different..." Poseidon tried to explain I knew how this felt Hera never stopped nagging at me when she ever found out. But from experience he had chosen the wrong words and I was soon proven right as always.

"THATS THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH THIS ONE WAS DIFFERENT, YOU ARE A TYPICAL MALE WHY I HAD A CHILD WITH YOU IS BEYOND ME BUT ATLEAST I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU DO!" Artemis was now glowing just like Pandora was but with bright silver instead of a silver/blue then she summoned her bow, this was getting interesting.

"That's not fair I do love her she's my only daughter" he replied but he didn't sound like he loved her as much as Artemis, whenever Pandora had been insulted on Olympus she was the one who reacted the most to it. He always seemed worried about something else other than Pandora but I could never figure out what but now I know.

"Is this true Poseidon? You sired a demi god where is it? We must move quickly before it is lost to us our father will surely know of the prophecy and will be eager to recruit it" I didn't know what gender his child was.

"He is still an infant he won't survive the journey here and I can't teleport him there" Poseidon sounded distressed but Artemis was still in a temper.

"I hope Hades takes him to the fields of punishment for eternity, in fact I'll go tell him now" she was seriously angry she was about to teleport away when Poseidon grabbed her arm.

"What would Pandora think of this, you are condemning her brother to torture and death is that who you are Arty" he was doing a poor job at calming her down not that I could do any better.

"SHE WOULD FEEL BETRAYED LIKE ME! You can get her opinion yourself and then I will act" she calmed herself before teleporting away.

"Well brother you really shouldn't have messed with her I was going to talk about the same issue and I am willing to come to a compromise if you promise not to forbid my Thalia access to the sea and lakes I will help your child and allow it access in the sky for a limited time" my words were more than reasonable I had used harsher terms in the past and he'd agreed.

"Really brother? You are joking, I agree to those terms" he eagerly said I had got him to agree to terms I never thought I could have, Thalia can go in the water forever and I only have to help his son get to camp and I know the perfect person for the job.

Pandora. Well she won't have a choice and I doubt she will want to stay at camp and what better way than to get her to help her half brother. If she doesn't like him it will be fun to see what happens then I can blame her and get off free. It was a perfect plan.

**Artemis POV**

He betrayed me and his daughter of whom he claimed to love but it has all been a lie and he has a demi god running around and I won't let him favour the brat over my daughter, she is far more powerful than anyone of his previous children, even triton. I don't see why he is so defensive of him it makes no sense.

I tried to calm myself down as he was only making my temper worse and when he spoke of my baby girl actually accepting him as a brother I lost it.

"SHE WOULD FEEL BETRAYED LIKE ME!" I had screamed at him but I regained composure I wasn't going to make Pandora's decision up, if she does feel my way then I will not hesitate to tell Hades. I left to go back to the hunt.

I teleported to the edge of the camp and walked into it the girls bowed as usual I went straight to my tent to sleep.

**Pandora POV**

In the morning I woke up and found someone looming over me, I immediately jumped up and flipped them onto the floor and pulled out my hunting knives I relaxed who I saw who it was.

"Hey Grover, don't do that I have nasty instincts when I see people sneaking up on me in bed, how have you been?" I tried to change the topic from the fact I had smashed him into the floor.

"I've been better thanks, I got some news for you promise you won't unleash your anger out on me I'm just the messenger" he said nervously what news could he bring is Apollo injured? I needed to know now.

"I promise now tell me" I eagerly said.

"You have a demi god brother and he's Poseidon's, you are to help him reach camp orders from Zeus himself" he was right to make me promise I was angry, I ran out of the cabin and went to the nearest tree and punched a whole right through it causing it to fall down. How could he do this to me and mother he is like most men I thought he would be different as he was my father, he had treated me with extreme kindness and now it was clear he did it in anticipation for this.

Meanwhile Grover was still shock that I had punched the tree and taken it down but he was probably grateful I didn't punch him, he came over and put a hand on my shoulder and started rubbing it after a minute I was calm again.

"Grover, you sure my father isn't the one who ordered me to go and fetch his mess" he was appalled at my response but he doesn't know how it feels for your own father to betray you.

"Pandora why are you saying these things I remember when you happy just to have Thalia as a friend never mind a brother you two could get along and it would make your time here much better if you had family to look after and yes Zeus told Dionysus and he told me, can I come with you?" his words made more sense than my anger at the little boy, it was his father at fault not him I would give him a chance and if he acted like a typical male I would make his life Hades at the camp.

"Where do I start Grover" I asked and he jumped on me in a hug until I looked at him with a cold stare and he backed off which made me smile, I had never been feared before by anything except the monsters around the forest.

"He's located in New York, but Hades has become suspicious and has sent out all monsters to find and kill the boy we will have to be quick if we are to save him" he sounded nervous he must have huge pressure from Olympus and I doubt my father will be merciful towards Grover if we fail.

"Let's get going then Grove and save my demi brother, I'm sure Zeus will grateful for this if we succeed" I said checking for my weapons the sooner we finished this mission the better.

"You are sure you are ready? This will be a tough task as soon as Hades finds out where he is he will send forth many monsters to kill him and most probably you too" Grover sounded worried.

"Hades can try but I won't go down without taking half of his kingdom with me" I was determined to complete this task for Zeus not for my... he isn't worthy of being called me father not anymore we started our walk to New York.

"For Zeus" I said and he gave me a hard look before continuing through the camp we gained many glares before we reached the camps borders.

"Mother bless our journey through the wild" I whispered

We were wandering through the forest for a few hours and I felt something close by I drew my bow and prepared myself for the attack, Cyclops came from all around and the fight began, I shot several at range and when they started getting close I took out my hunting knives and charged forward to try and unbalance them. After several minutes of slicing and screams I was covered in dust and the enemies were all gone, Grover was looking at me with his mouth wide open. I loved fighting with these hunting knives and I enjoyed fighting in the forest it reminded me of time in the hunt.

Eventually we made it to the outskirts of the city and Grover took out a map and pointed to a museum of all places, "You are sure he's in there and what does he look like that place will be full of people" I had realised that we really had no clue who we were looking for apart from a boy in a museum I hoped Grover had more information.

"Apparently he looks like his dad so you should know Pan" he said that and it reminded me further of his betrayal to mother and me and I clenched a fist Grover must have seen it cause he attempted to calm me down, after a few minutes of him talking to me we finally moved towards the museum.

It had been the first time I had seen a city for a long time and it was stunning the skyscrapers nothing to Olympus but being manmade it was impressive we had the odd attack on the way along but nothing that was too troubling.

We were nearing the museum and I could sense monsters nearby I saw many people converging on the museum it was ironic they had a Greek exhibition as I was technically one of those Gods and that Poseidon's demi god son was also in here.

Me and Grover entered the museum and began searching for him, I could feel the sea on him but it was faint not like Poseidon it was hard to follow atleast the monsters won't be able to find him either. We went around for ages and we stumbled into a school group that must have been eight years old and there were thirty of them from what I could tell and the aura was coming from one of them.

"Grover he's one of them but I don't know which and we can't just ask them if they have a father or not" he was thinking and his eyebrows scrunched up which was pretty funny.

"Demi gods get mental side effects like ADHD and Dyslexia you could ask all the boys in the group to give you directions and if one struggles to read it just look at him and see if he looks like you know" I was grateful he didn't try to remind me I wanted this day to become more exciting fighting the monsters is much more entertaining than trying to locate this boy.

"Why do I have to act like a bimbo? Why can't you is it because you are too proud to do so?" I was pretty annoyed at what he was implying but he responded back like he had prepared for my comment.

"No they are boys and won't listen to a cripple in crutches but they will listen to and will help a girl" he explained manipulating boys was something I hadn't really done before.

"Just act like you are distressed and ask in a worried tone and they will help you" he sounded like it would be a walk in the park but this was anything but.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the group the first boy at the back didn't seem to look like Poseidon so I went further and further forward until I was near the front where the aura was stronger I saw a boy with raven black hair and assumed it was him. I patted him on the back and he turned around slowly.

"Hey can you help me out I need to know where the restroom is and I have no idea" he looked at me as if I had asked a stupid question.

"I can show you if you want" he added in a nervous friendly tone.

"Thank you so much, what's you name?" I asked

"It's Alex, what's your name? He seemed to trust me which was a relief it would make practically abducting him easier.

"Mine name is Pandora, can I trust you with something extremely personal Alex?" I hope he doesn't think I am crazy.

"Yes you can" he replied intrigued at what I had to say.

"You know my name but you don't my parents my father is Poseidon like you and my mother is Artemis, you can read the Greek around here like its English can't you" he looked confused and Grover took over.

"Your ADHD is your natural battle reflects you can't be still, don't worry bro there are hundreds of demi gods we are here to take you to Camp Half Blood it's the safest place on the planet for people such as yourself"

"You have got the wrong person I'm a loser there is nothing special about me, my father abandoned me and my mother when I was a baby and as you pointed out I have dyslexia and ADHD which doesn't make my life that great" he wasn't going to come with us so I dragged him with us holding his arm, he went to protest but I wasn't letting go.

I dragged him to a side exit where we met a woman in the alley and I drew my bow and Alex shouted "Mrs Dodds?"

"Hand over the Seaspawn, daughter of Poseidon or you will die also" her voice definitely wasn't normal but she chose the wrong parent to name.

"I am no daughter of Poseidon you slave of Hades show us your true form or I'll bring you down without any honour" I was mad but I wanted a fair fight I was tired of sneaking around.

"If you wish your brat of Artemis, your mother is a slave of Zeus and you are a servant of all of the Olympians how do you feel? Are you really a Godling or are you as pathetic as this demi god here" she shouldn't have insulted my mother or me she is going to die painfully.

She turned into a fury and gods was she ugly I fired an arrow at her but she dodged and tried to hit me with her whip which I easily dodged, I fired several arrows all she dodge but only just I unsheathed my hunting Knives and charge straight at her. She tried to crack the whip into my side but I ducked under the whip and I was right next to her I sliced through her several times at once and she vaporised screaming.

I turned around and both of them were gaping with their mouths wide open they didn't help at all with the fury.

"Come on what are you standing there for we need to move Hades knows where and who are you" I shouted to get them out of their daze and it worked they both started following me.

"Thanks for the save Pandora" Alex said and he gave me a little hug, he was grateful atleast.

"Don't thank me yet we have a tough journey to the camp and I'm half sister if you hadn't figured it out yet" when I said that I remembered the reason we are related, Poseidon. I was doing him a big favour one I expected something for, I could easily leave him behind and the monsters would get him he has no clue how to fight but I thought that was cruel to do to the boy, if he steps out of line once he's a goner.

"I ask one thing Alex, that you follow my instructions to the letter if you disobey me I will leave you behind am I clear?" I felt really bad for telling him this but I didn't want any delays or trouble on the already difficult task.

He gulped "Yes sister I will try not to get into trouble" he sounded young and innocent it was hard not to feel sorry for him I smiled a little.

"I'm doing this because I hate you no matter how much hatred I bare for our father I only want to keep you safe, as I said that dracanae appeared all around us this was going to be interesting.

"Stay in the middle of me and Grover we will fight" he nodded and the fight began we slew most of the dracanae quite quickly but we were soon surrounded by hellhounds who had come during the fight. Alex pointed to a fire hydrant and I focused on the water and caused a tidal wave to appear behind us, I willed it to lift the monsters around us.

"Run Grover take him to the forest I will hold these off" he didn't look back he grabbed the hand of Alex and ran who looked back with terror on his face but I smiled to try and raise his mood but his face didn't change and he was out of the alley way.

**Two hours later**

The fight was becoming tiring I had slain hundreds of monsters and was falling back through the city towards the outskirts with hellhounds, Cyclops and dracanae relentlessly chasing me. I managed to find Grover and Alex in the forest I had lived in, I knew this ground well and the monsters however scared of their master did not follow inwards.

If we kept running at the pace Alex went at they would catch us, so I decided to try and carry him on my back I transformed into a big white wolf and told him to get on it was lucky he was quite scrawny and didn't weigh too much otherwise we would have had to go on foot.

I began to sprint and he gripped the back of neck hard trying to keep on "Hey watch it".

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" he pleaded

**Three hours later**

It was near midnight and the moon gave me strength and I could see clearly in the dark which helped us, if I could fight with full strength again the monster would probably give up chasing us. We had arrived close to camp half blood archway and I changed back into my normal form and Alex got off quickly. I rose to my feet and I could hear something getting closer and then a branch was flying towards Alex who was unaware I jumped and knocked him away just in time. But I lost my sword and hunting knives and I summoned my bow and prepared for whatever hurled it at us and the Minotaur came charging in he looked at Alex and took steps towards him and I jumped in between them.

"You want him you gonna have to go through me beast" I stared at him and he started laughing so I shot him in the eye with an arrow which drove him berserk he attempted to charge me but I moved out of the way and crashed into the tree he got lodged into the tree with his left horn and broke it as he pulled out. I started shooting arrows into him but he wasn't going down, without my sword and hunting knives killing him was going to be hard.

Grover was talking to Alex and pointing at the horn he then nodded his head and ran over towards the tree and took out the horn, he snuck up behind the Minotaur who was busy taunting me and stabbed him the foot causing him to fall over and Alex proceeded to stab him again in the chest which caused the Minotaur to fade into dust. Soon after the monsters had caught up and saw the Minotaur fading they backed off and we climbed Half blood hill.

We arrived in camp just soon after 1am and I took him to Poseidon's cabin to rest, he was constantly looking around at the cabins and the arena and when we went past the big house his mouth dropped.

"We can explore tomorrow Alex you need some rest after today" I explained and he submitted and put his head towards the floor and began a little walk of shame towards the cabin. He went inside and I said "this is where you belong" and he smiled and disappeared into the cabin.

I walked over to the pier and the water started splitting left and right and out came Poseidon, he came over to me "What do you want Poseidon" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am your father no matter what I do and you are my daughter no matter what you do I came here to thank you for bringing him to the camp"

"I didn't do it for you or his sake I did it to get in Zeus's good books I want him to agree to the marriage and have Hera bless it by serving Olympus, I was tempted to leave him behind in some parts of the journey how would that have made you feel 'father'" I said in a harsh tone putting as much empathises on the father as possible to me he wasn't my father anymore.

He looked at me shocked and was trying to see if I was joking but I wasn't the boy reminded me a lot of him and his sea green eyes only made me angry when I looked him in the eyes.

"You wouldn't have done that to him Pandora you aren't capable of such things he is your family"

"You know little of what it feels like to be betrayed in this manner and to have the constant reminder of it as your spawn is right there in that cabin in this same camp that I am to stay in for three more years I can't wait till the capture the flag event as whatever side he joins I will choose the opposite just too make his time here that much harder" I was hate fuelled and it was obvious that he wasn't getting any sympathy from me.

"I am grateful for you saving him maybe one day you will forgive me but I can't force your decision farewell my beloved daughter I love you always" with that he teleported away and I couldn't but feel angry and upset at the same time. Poseidon looked saddened at my response and it wasn't completely true if Alex is respectable towards me I will return the favour, in fact if I teach him how to act he could become a good friend as well as a brother.

**Chapter over :D this is the hardest chapter so far sorry for the longer update time. Hope you enjoy thanks to all who read, follow, favourite and review really means a lot :P **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls**

**The last chapter was a change of character with Pandora but she became somewhat nicer towards Alex by the end of the story, for those who didn't like her reaction she will be back to normal by the end of this one. **

**Chapter 16: All you need is family and a few friends.**

**Alex POV**

It was 9:00 when Pandora came and woke me up using a bucket of cold water as a joke. She started grinning and told me how to dry myself and I did what she said and I was dry again, I was glad that worked as I only have one set of clothes.

"Well that was your first lesson here at camp and you seemed to have passed it, wanna go try harder abilities?" she said with a smile on her face and I just shocked how she changed from basically hating me to loving me like a brother, I heard the conversation between dad and her it wasn't pretty she felt betrayed and she even mentioned leaving me behind yesterday which was hard to take but atleast I was here and not in the underworld.

"You just gonna stand here all day or do you want learn how to control water?" she was eager and was pleading me to come outside and then as I was thinking was trying to trick me she dragged me with her outside and she let go of me on the beach and told me to focus on a small amount of water and try to move it, first she demonstrated for me and lifted a portion of the lake and manipulated it into a horse in midair which was awesome.

"Ok you just try and lift a small amount up its better we start from scratch as it will be harder for you as you are not a god" she explained and she gestured for me to try it. I concentrated on the water and I could feel it move a tried to lift up a small amount and when I opened my eyes I saw the water in the air and I was little bit shocked dropped it and covered Pandora who I expected to get really angry who instead just laughed and dried herself off.

I then felt a tug in my stomach and puked on the beach and she explained to me it happens the first time you manipulate water she also warned me about over doing it as it wears you out and in fights you want to keep your energy for the close combat.

After an hour of picking up a small amount of water and controlling it Pandora asked if I wanted to learn anything else about my powers but I wanted to go exploring the camp so I asked in a nervous tone not knowing what she would do or say.

"Could we go exploring the camp you said last night I could do it today?"

"Alright I'll take you on a tour although many people don't like me here" she said upset

"Why don't they like you sister you are a very nice person?" I tried to make her feel better but she just got more upset.

"You don't know what I've said about you in my rage towards father, I am such a terrible sister" she started sobbing and I felt sorry for her she was a great sister teaching me how to use my powers and was willing to help me around.

"You are a really kind, caring loving sister I couldn't ask for a better one and I heard the conversation last night and I know it's hard for you but it's not that easy for me either but you have been helping me and I think it is only fair that I only help you" she smiled when I finished she was really pretty when she smiled, I was hoping we could going soon as people were waking up.

"What do you wanna see brother?" she asked and a huge grin covered my face and she laughed a little.

"The arena I wanna go inside it and see how big it is" I was extremely eager to go now and she ran off towards the track and called back "Can you keep up?" I chased her for what seemed like miles upon miles of trees and I lost her, I was pretty scared and then all of sudden "Gotcha" Pandora had jumped from the trees and landed right next to me and grabbed me which made me go bright red to which so burst into laughter, I chased her back towards the track and we ended up in the Arena where she stopped and let me catch up.

"Here we are Alex the Arena you can go first" she gestured with her hand and bowed as I went past which caused a few people already inside the arena to looked confused and some even smiled.

I was in awe of the place the architecture was amazing and the campers inside it sword fighting really took me back to what it must have been like in Ancient Greece a few older girls around Pandora's age were all staring at me going "Awww" which made me blush a bright red and many of the girls laugh but Pandora silenced them with a glare which I was grateful for.

"Have you done ogling the arena yet? In a few days time you will be fighting in this place not being a tourist, believe me the swords aren't fake and there are campers who would really want to hurt you" she said leaving me puzzled as to why someone would want to hurt me I had been here for around eight hours and have only met a few people.

"Who would want to hurt me?"

"Athena kids hate Poseidon children due to their rivalry and some people don't like newcomers but if I'm with you I will watch your back and protect you until you are good enough to defend yourself, I'm afraid the tour is gonna have to be cut short Chiron told me he wanted to speak with you about your daily activities and I'm going to go to the archery range I'll see you at lunch" she said rushing off waving at me, I waved back with relief she was going to watch out for me as she's technically a God no one's gonna mess with me hopefully, I was taken out of thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

"Not many people get close to Pandora may I ask how you got so close already and it's not because you are dating her your too young and she's dating an Olympian so spill" I turned to meet him and he had blond hair with blue eyes he was tall too near Pandora's height, I was being interrogated by some older boy about my sister and he was becoming inpatient.

"Well she's my sister and she escorted me to camp and gave me a little tour but I only got to the arena" I explained and he gave a devilish grin which worried me.

"My names Luke Castellan son of Hermes and I take it you are a son of Poseidon as Artemis doesn't usually sleep with men as frequently as Poseidon sleeps with women, what's your name?" he put a hand out and he spoke with sudden energy in his voice.

"My name is Alexander friends call me Alex and I'm the demigod son of Poseidon as you guessed, can you tell me why you are interested in my sister?" he wasn't expecting that question and it caught him off guard he tried to comeback with a reply but stuttered and mumbled, he must like her.

"We used to date and I kinda ruined it well Aphrodite ruined it and now she dates the Sun god himself Apollo. I'm not after a relationship with your sister but I just wanna make it up to her she deserves that atleast could you talk to her for me and I'll help you out with training" he wasn't shy talking about his past with my sister and the help with training sounded great, convincing her that he only wanted them to be friends would be hard.

"How come you don't just talk to her in private? It would be better that way if she hears it from you and not me"

"She wouldn't agree to it, she doesn't understand the full reasoning behind the situation if you could talk to her I would be happy to help you with sword fighting?" he said eagerly awaiting a reply, I liked this guy he was friendly and willing to help me for a small price.

"Will you still train me if the convincing goes wrong?" I replied and he looked at me then grinned

"Sure thing, just tell her I'm really sorry and that it's a curse from Aphrodite I'm sure she will want to hear more I gotta split or I'm gonna be late for my activities see you around Alex" he waved and darted off in another direction quicker than a bullet and I tried to find my way towards the big house.

I followed the signs that pointed to the big house to hopefully find Chiron but I heard someone shouting in the distance that sounded like a trainer so I went over towards the cabins and there was a Centaur who looked was pointing in different directions and shouting at various people. He then turned, saw me then smiled and walked over I was nervous at first as he was really big and towered over me but when he spoke to me it was a calm and friendly tone.

"Greetings hero you must be Alexander son of Poseidon what can I do for you" he said bowing when he said son of Poseidon he bowed respectably which I found strange no one bowed down to me apart from when Pandora joked before.

"I was told to talk to you by my sister" she told me that he wanted me and he didn't seem to know about it.

"Ahh yes Pandora told me about this I remember you've caused the biggest upset on Olympus in a long time Hades is furious about your existence but that can wait, your time here at camp is mostly spent of training and harnessing your powers from your godly parent you may have questions and I will try to answer them" he sounded like he had done this thousands of times before but his look was concentrated and he was willing to listen to my questions.

"Why wasn't my dad there for me?" I asked

"Alex, Zeus had stopped Gods from interacting with their demi god offspring as it interfered with their Godly duties, anymore questions?" he replied in a calm tone.

"Do you know anything about my sister and why she is mad at our dad?" I asked as I had only gotten a little bit from last night.

"Pandora is one of the most powerful Goddesses of all time, being the daughter of Poseidon and Artemis who is one of Zeus's most powerful children helps her dramatically, as to your second question I can only give my opinion and not an answer she like her mother is very loyal and respects people close to her but if they break that loyalty as Poseidon did to her and Artemis she will completely blank him out" He was pretty smart but tried to keep things simple for me which I appreciated.

"She didn't call him father on the pier last night and addressed him by his name" he was shocked when I said that.

"He didn't talk to you did he?" he asked rather urgently

"No only to Pandora who wasn't very happy with him" I responded and he relaxed.

"Have you had time to explore the camp today I have asked a camper to show you around someone around your age whatever you do not tell her your godly parent or she will immediately take a hating to you" he said this and a blond girl appeared around my age looking eager to start the day.

"Alex this is Annabeth daughter of Athena she will show you around and you will have most of your classes together, what weapon would you like to practice with Alex sword, bow or spear?" Chiron introduced Annabeth who nodded at me and I wanted to learn how to use the sword and I doubt I could use a bow plus Luke said he would help me with the sword practice.

"Sword fighting please a friend told me he would help me train" I said he looked at me with a puzzled gaze but quickly dismissed it and nodded. "You can have the rest of morning off for you to learn your way around the camp that goes for you too Annabeth" she smiled and then looked at me and then back to Chiron.

"Off you go then enjoy a proper tour of the camp if you need me I'll be on the Archery range with the Apollo kids" he quickly burst off into a gallop, why did everyone rush around this place I thought. "So do you know who you're Godly parent is Alex?" Annabeth said and I wasn't sure whether to come clean about my godly parent I didn't want to lose a possible friend she seemed really kind.

"If I tell you promise to keep it a secret and not to hate me?" she looked at me with her stormy grey eyes and her face turned into deep thought and she looked surprised.

"You are a son of Poseidon aren't you? I feel sorry for you being related to Pandora the way you are must have some tension between the two of you and I'll keep your secret until your father claims you. Do you like history Alex?" her words relieved me and I smiled a little and went a rosy red.

"I was found in a museum; does that answer your question?" I replied back and she smiled also.

"Should we begin the tour and since you like history I'm sure this knowledge of the camp won't be wasted" I smiled I could be honest with her she would be a great friend.

"I have been excited about exploring the camp since last night when my sister brought me back from a huge monster chase" I said this and her face dropped and I was worrying if this was too much to share but I was let off.

"Pandora actually rescued you and didn't kill you herself I didn't she was like that some people have spread stories around camp and she's become a sort of villain or outcast" Annabeth explained and it made me angry my sister was really kind and caring to her friends but she doesn't have many friends because some kids think it's funny to destroy someone else's life.

"Pandora is very nice person she's the best sister anyone could ask for she offered to train me in dad's water powers and has apologised for last night what she said to father on the pier" I tried to convince Annabeth of my sisters true nature but again her face dropped.

"Poseidon was here at the camp? That's impossible someone would have detected him, did he talk to you, what is he like?" the questions were fired out quicker than I could register them and she stopped thankfully after looking up and seeing my confused face.

"He was and he started talking to Pandora who said some hurtful things and something's about me which she apologised for before, he didn't talk to me either it was also pretty dark by this point and I couldn't see his face" she seemed somewhat satisfied with my answer and we continued walking to around the training areas we looked at obstacle courses, climbing wall, the sword fighting and finally we arrived at the Archery range and I saw my sister on the furthest target firing several arrows at the target and all of them cracking the previous one, when she saw me she came and gave me a hug and greeted Annabeth she must have known her from her previous experiences at camp.

"So how is the tour going Alex you enjoying your time with Annabeth and looking at the different parts of the camp" Pandora was smiling after she said it and Annabeth was blushing and it was then that I understood what she meant and to say I was red was an understatement.

"Relax you two I'm only playing with you Alex do you want to fire an arrow before you go?" she smiled at me and handed over a small bow and gave me an arrow I went to the smallest range and drew the bow and fired the arrow which went about two feet in front of me and laughter erupted from the archery kids my sister smiled to herself and then spoke up.

"Go easy on him it was his first shot and he's a son of Poseidon so what do you expect" they all laughed again and then went back to their activities.

"So where are you two going next?" my sister asked when the others were out of earshot and I truly had no idea so Annabeth spoke up confidently.

"I was going to take him to the dining pavilion and then go to the Greek history lesson held by the Athena cabin" Annabeth finished quietly and as soon as she said the last part Pandora's eyes widened and she went a little overprotective which was worrying and nice to see.

"If he is hurt or bullied at that lesson all of your siblings will pay make sure they know that, I will not have my brother harmed for trying to live his life" She finished and Annabeth nodded looking worried.

"Can we go please I wanna see more of the camp" I spoke trying to get Annabeth away from Pandora before someone got hurt, Annabeth turned to face me with a thankful smile before looking back at my sister.

"Yes Alex, have a great time tell me about it at lunch, remember what I said Annabeth I don't think it will apply to you but your siblings will hate my brother for some stupid reason that makes no logical sense" Pandora finished and Annabeth tugged my arm and I followed reluctantly earning a few wolf whistles from the Apollo children causing Annabeth to go a bright red, when we down the track heading towards the pavilion Annabeth let out a huge sigh.

"I hate Apollo kids so annoying, anyway your sister is definitely interesting I thought she hated you but now she's the most overprotective sibling in the world I don't understand her" she said.

"There's not much many people know about my sister she is very caring and kind towards her family and friends she is very loyal as she doesn't have that many friends which is probably why she has been kind towards me as she doesn't have anyone else" I said this and Annabeth looked at me with a regretful look on her face but she turned into deep thought and we continued down the track.

"Everyone around the camp thinks she betrayed Luke and ran off with Apollo is that true Alex?" Luke had told me about how Aphrodite had did something after she left and I wondered if it had something to do with the rumours that had been spread around about my sister.

"Luke mentioned something about Aphrodite and a curse to do with him but that's all I know, he asked me to talk to Pandora in exchange for giving me sword training lessons so I accepted for my sister and myself" she looked at me intrigued and then disapprovingly as I mentioned I was only helping Luke for my own personal gain which didn't please her.

"I can talk to Luke to try and find more information later but we will have to hurry its nearing lunch and we are only halfway to the pavilion" she went into a march and I started falling behind I kept up by jogging after her, I caught up with her and copied her little march when she looked back she glared at me, oh no she must have thought I was making fun of her.

"I am sorry Annabeth" she still had the glare on her face but turned and continued onwards and I could start to see the pavilion in what was amazing in the Hellenic style the pillars were fashioned and supported the top of the pavilion perfectly I had my mouth wide open it was beautiful and Annabeth started laughing.

"You're like a child of Athena and most of us don't react like this to Architecture" she was interrupted by a horn and she stopped.

"We have to go sit at our tables for food. You have to go sit at table three it's your father's. Everyone who doesn't know your parentage will soon know around camp I'm afraid" she said sympathetically.

Everyone was now arriving in the Pavilion and sitting at their respective tables as soon as Chiron appeared he saw my problem and even he wasn't sure what to do, then suddenly there was a flash above me and I looked up and saw a glowing trident.

"Hail Alex son of Poseidon" Chiron announced.

I looked down and saw everyone staring at me and a few were glancing towards to see Pandora's reaction but she just smiled at me and I walked over to the Poseidon table where Pandora was waiting for me.

"How was your time with Annabeth brother" she said teasingly and I went a little red and she noticed unfortunately.

"How was your tour around the camp with your girlfriend brother" she teased and I started eating my food trying to ignore her but she was persistent.

"Come on tell me I'm your sister what did you love birds do?" she started laughing after she finished typical girls I wouldn't take her for a gossip hunter but here she was interrogating me I decided to just submit.

"Annabeth just told me about the camp and she told me about the next class we have after lunch" she looked at me inquisitively.

"What activities have you got?" She asked with a mouthful of food which made me smile.

"I have Greek history and later I'll be sword fighting" I replied

"I'll accompany you in the sword practicing but I'll use my hunting knives instead, there much better and they were gifts from my mother" she said and I could hear and see the sadness that brought to her, she must really love Artemis unlike our dad which is sad because he seemed grateful to her for saving me.

The lunch ended with the sound of the horn and me and my sisters split up my going towards the history lesson with Annabeth and the Athena kids with the majority of them looking at me with fear and a few with hatred, Annabeth must have warned them about my sister and her over protectiveness towards me. We got to the lesson and began reading ancient texts on the Trojan War where heroes such as Achilles and Ajax fought for Greece and the involvement the Gods had in the war, I was vastly enjoying myself and started talking to some of the Athena campers, one of them was friendly to me and I found out his name Malcolm, I have a history buddy.

Pandora POV

Everyone was running around preparing for the capture the flag in two days time, I had forgotten about this stupid game where had sided against my mother which was the wrong choice in the long run but now I could bring glory to my mother's name and have fun in the process, the problem was I had to side with Aphrodite or Hermes and I didn't like either the reasoning is pretty obvious and choosing a side is compulsory.

Luke was to be a captain on the Hermes team so I decided I would swallow my pride and join the Aphrodite side, I jumped out of the tree where I was relaxing and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin to talk to Silena to ask if I could join them for the capture the flag.

I was on my way there when I heard something in the bushes nearby, I lunged in and landed on someone I looked up and saw it was Luke and that was where I lost it.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME" I shouted and that drew attention and that made me even angrier than I was before, I couldn't believe it how long had he been watching me for.

"I-I-I was not I was waiting here to pull a prank on some of the Apollo kids" he said defensively, he was normally a better liar than this.

"Tell me why and for how long you have been watching me, be truthful or I will hunt you down like a dog" he gulped and that made me smile on the inside.

"Ok I was following you and have been since you left the tree I know what you want to do, please don't join Aphrodite's side in the capture the flag I beg of you" he dropped to his knees "Don't punish my brothers and sisters for something I didn't do, I didn't cheat on you voluntarily it's a long story and I don't need you to believe me but just to listen to what I have to say" He sounded desperate and I wanted to hear his explanation even if he was going to lie I would enjoy hunting him.

"You have one chance Luke don't mess it up" he now had my full attention.

"Thanks..." he continued

After he finished his story it kinda made sense some of the facts added up like whenever he sees the girl he instantly falls in love with her but he isn't coming straight back into my life he has to earn it and I had a pretty good idea on how he could start.

"Luke you know coming back into my life isn't just a walk in the park, I had placed a lot of loyalty and trust into you and to have that broken a second time would be unbearable, you can start to earn my trust by helping my brother with his fighting, do you agree?" I asked and he smiled.

"I will help him with sword training, I know it can never be how it was between us but I am happy only to be accepted around you and to be considered a friend would send me to the moon and back" he smirked at the joke he made and I rolled my eyes. He was mostly forgiven.

**Chapter over! Mostly an Alex POV had writers block for this chapter sorry once again for the update time, if people have suggestions for the story it would be greatly appreciated, I will credit you for the idea even if I don't use it for the story. Thanks to all who read, follow, favourite and review. **


	17. Chapter 17: Authors Note

**A/N: I will continue this story I have had writers block for it and I had started the chapter on a different computer which I will have access to on the weekend so I will focus more on this story. **

**SO SORRY GUYS! :'( **


	18. Chapter 17:

**Sorry about this very long update time school problems and my laptop breaking were the two biggest reasons behind it but I will be back to normal soon, Pandora forgives Luke but how will Apollo react? What is awaiting the group at sword training? :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: **

**Pandora POV**

We were all on our way to the arena Alex at my side nervously being followed by Annabeth whose face was bright red; note to self tease them both later about that. Luke was leading the way looking around the forest and I couldn't help but glance to where he was looking nervously and then I saw my mother in the trees no wonder he was nervous, I ran away from the track excitedly towards where I saw her but when I got there she was gone and that deeply saddened me. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I froze, I normally knew if someone was close but I was relieved when I heard the soft voice.

"Hey princess" Apollo spoke he startled me but was smiling at the fact I hadn't detected him as I was looking for my mother revenge would be swift.

"Hothead, Zeus won't want you here you should go before he or anyone sees you" he looked disappointed at me probably thinking I didn't want to spend time with him, far from the truth but Zeus would most likely stop these visits and that would upset me.

"I can't visit my fiancé who I deeply love? That doesn't sound like a crime" he said smirking I would give him his due with flattery but I was serious about Zeus who knows what he'd do.

"My lord Apollo I would like nothing more than to spend time with you but if Zeus gets suspicious and stops you from coming at all I would be truly upset, would you do it for me?" I pleaded and he eventually gave in.

"I can never say no to you, I will see you later princess" I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me before giving him a quick kiss, he teleported away and I heard a fit of giggles and I knew who they belonged to. Aphrodite girls, I tried getting back to the track but to no avail. These girls were determined to catch me and I hadn't had much sleep after rescuing Alex so they managed to catch me before I got to the sanctuary of the track. With hands on my shoulders and being surrounded by the girls there was no escape.

"Who was that Panny" one of the girls from behind me called out, I hated that name and they knew because of my reaction to it, they smiled at each other evilly.

"Don't even think about lying we saw you kiss him and we saw him teleport away so spill or face a makeover by our cabin" I really didn't want a makeover but I didn't want this going all around camp I was in an impossible situation either way I was doomed, I huffed and looked towards the floor trying to think of a response.

"Well come on have you decided on the choice?" one of the girls behind me shouted, I had a plan and I just hope I could scare them enough after all they are daughters of love not of war. Trying to repeat what I did in Apollo's palace which was let off part of aura, here goes nothing.

"I am a Goddess and you will unhand me or face the wrath of the sea and the moon" I was glowing a blue tinted silver which was shining across this part of the camp; it gathered the attention of half the camp who came running towards it. The Aphrodite girls had backed off which made me grin but when Chiron came he looked disappointed and that shocked me a little, I calmed down a little upset about my outburst Zeus would have surely felt it which wouldn't result in a round applause in the throne room. I thought rather sarcastically to myself and chuckled to which the people looking at me shared puzzled faces.

When I had fully calmed down and was back to normal I was swarmed by people fortunately the Aphrodite girls had backed off not wanting a repeat of this incident, I was being interrogated by my Apollo friends who I got on well with no doubt due to my feelings towards their father.

"What was that all about Pandora?" Lee Fletcher friendly asked.

"Just Aphrodite girls asking me about something they saw me do" I was trying to be secretive as I doubt they would appreciate me dating their dad but Lee saw right through me and gave me an evil grin.

"This isn't over, I'll expect answers later" he was now grinning like a maniac and I just nodded keeping this a secret from friends was tearing me apart, I really wasn't a great liar and it was one of my many flaws loyalty and having powerful emotions meaning I can get angry really quickly or upset and shut people out even friends.

I was lastly reached by Alex, Luke and Annabeth who were still looking at me in awe Luke broke the silence.

"Pretty impressive we could all feel the power coming from you" he said a smile coming across his face which made me blush a little, wait why was I blushing I'm engaged to Apollo. Aphrodite must have something to do with this. She has quickly become my least favoured Olympian as well as her children who make me angry.

"Wow sis your pretty powerful wish I could be like you" Alex was always good at cheering me up and he was respectable without me needing to tell him to be.

"You will be little brother, your fathers powers are extremely impressive and I'm sure the more lessons you have the stronger you will get" I replied and he smiled back at me.

"Remember sword fighting is just as important unless you wanna be a huntress" Luke teased and Alex glared towards him copying what I usually do, not as effective I thought but he definitely had the scare factor necessary to make Luke a little nervous despite being near half his age. I laughed when I saw him back up a little as did Annabeth.

"He reminds of the glare you give and what is it everyone picks on Luke day, gods" he pouted and that caused everyone to laugh even harder but he also grinned and laughed along.

"Let's go back to training before we have no sunlight" Luke added and we all jogged back to the arena.

1 hour later

After practicing with hunting knives on anyone foolish enough to duel me, a familiar face came up to me. Clarisse la Rue, Ares' daughter she held a spear something I hadn't fought against often.

"Heard you been beating everyone with those things..." she gestured with her spear at my hunting knives "wanna spar with me or are you afraid to be beaten?" she challenged smiling, everyone came over forming a ring chanting "fight, fight, fight" I just got up with hunting knives and prepared for a long fight, I had been expecting this after I had beaten everyone who'd came to challenge me. I was watching her tactics with the spear. She was strong but not very fast, I might not be a child of wisdom but I had great survival instincts naturally from my mother. I was taken out of my thoughts by a sudden cry Clarisse was coming straight at me spear crackling electricity she lunged low and I parried her attack causing her to charge past me earning shouts from the Ares cabin and laughs from the other cabin members.

The fight was becoming heated as Clarisse was becoming increasingly annoyed as I kept dodging or parrying her attacks and not being aggressive, hey I need some people to talk to and I wasn't going to make many friends by humiliating Clarisse in front of everyone, so when she lunged at me I feigned left and side stepped right catching her slightly off balance before putting my knives to her throat.

"Dead" I said pulling a smirk.

"Good fight, prissy maybe next time you won't dance around and actually fight me" she huffed out of breath although I was feeling alright as I hadn't really tried, I walked out of the arena after walked into the trees as being in forests or water helped me think and relax rather than a cabin.

"My lady" I heard a soft and timid voice call out and I jumped in shock I tried to sense if anyone was nearby but I couldn't feel anyone so I assumed it was my imagination "My lady" I was freaking out I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and then I looked at my feet and saw a red fox who was looking at me expectantly, he must be able to tell I'm a Goddess I thought.

"Yes? What do you need?" I asked thinking myself crazy talking to a fox and I'm sure others would too if I was caught doing so.

"My friend is injured and we need your help my lady" his face was serious and his tone was pleading so I followed him and saw another red fox with a busted up leg and I immediately felt sorry for it.

"What can I do to help?" I asked

"You are our lady surely you can just use some godly power on him?" the first one replied sounding desperate, I wasn't sure of what he was implying my mother was goddess of the wilderness but I have had no training with healing animals.

"I will try and help but don't expect anything" he looked at me with gratitude on his face and I concentrated on the wounded fox I imagined his leg and willed it to be healed a sudden gasp caught my attention and the fox was back on his feet jumping excitedly around, it made me smile and they both thanked me repeatedly to which I told them there was no trouble.

"We will spread word of you my lady" they both shouted as they slowly disappeared into the dense forest I heard the horn and decided to dash for the Pavilion I was becoming hungry and it was nearing dinner time.

On my way Lee Fletcher spotted me and came over put his arm around my shoulder and led me around the Apollo Cabin Interrogation time was about to begin, I gulped preparing to tell him the truth.

"So who were you with when the Aphro chicks caught you?" he asked with a grin on his face, did he just refer to them as 'chicks' I was slightly annoyed at that comment but let it slip as he was a friend.

"Promise not to freak out?" This was just one person and I was having a panic attack damn hothead caused this and now I have to deal with the consequences, typical boys.

"I promise... wait you weren't doing anything with someone right? Otherwise I will have to go kill them" he seemed to think I was his little sister which would make this next part even more awkward.

"Yes and no..." I was trying to give myself more time to think of an answer that wouldn't make most of my friends angry with me but as like father like son he saw straight through my excuse.

"Come on moon beam tell me, spill I don't wanna miss dinner" He seemed to be getting annoyed now or never, I hit him on the shoulder for calling me moon beam if Apollo started calling me that I would kill him.

"They caught me kissing Apollo" I mumbled quickly trying to end my suffering, I went to run past him but he reached out and caught my upper arm.

"Not so fast I didn't hear that, slow down and speak more clearly" I had no choice but to agree, the secret keeping business was not for me I felt so bad when I was around the Apollo campers and I tried not to show it but a few always seemed to notice asking whether I was 'alright' or 'distracted' the campers didn't know I was dating Apollo never mind the fact I was engaged, knowing Aphrodite she wouldn't make this easy for me but I was hungry and quite clearly out of time.

"They caught me kissing Apollo" I said calmly to which he gave me a quizzical look trying to work out if I was serious or joking, he started laughing until I put my head down to avoid his eye contact.

"You're not joking are you?" biggest understatement of the year he said changing his look and coming closer to me.

"I am sorry Lee about this but before I came to camp I had been dating him and he's such a nice guy, not just looks but caring for me he even proposed to me when I come of age" I completed the story and he looked at me shocked but he wasn't angry which was a relief.

"Guess that would make you my mother in law then wouldn't it?" he said cheerfully and I started laughing.

"Can see why he fell for you, no man could deny your beauty. The others are gonna be hard hit by the news but we all hangout so I guess they will be alright with it, if he hurts you tell me and we'll go to Olympus and teach him a lesson" he smirked at the end which made me smile, his complement about my supposed beauty made me blush to which his cheeks flashed a little red but he laughed it off.

"Let's get going to dinner" he said bursting into a sprint towards the dining pavilion.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied chasing after him.

As I chased after him I heard rustling from the bushes near hothead's cabin and I saw a girl come out of the bush squealing at the information she had obviously overheard, Hades was I going to go through hell later. Round two with Aphrodite children I think I'd prefer fighting the contents of Tartarus rather than be hounded by boys and girls who are after controversial love situations to embarrass camp members, Hades I'd rather talk to Annabeth and her siblings about Architecture than talk with the Aphrodite cabin.

I sat with my brother on the Poseidon table, we're family after all and it lightened the amount eyes that were gazing at me. It was time to tease Alex about Annabeth it was so obvious even to me that they both had crushes on each other but he's completely oblivious, stupid boys.

"How's your girlfriend's fighting? Little brother?" I whispered into his ear smiling.

"I-I-I don...t fan...cy Annabeth" he stammered whilst trembling. He was such a terrible liar like me but that didn't stop the teasing.

"You know her mother can read your thoughts and she won't be happy about a son of Poseidon getting with one of her daughters" his face completely paled losing all colour as soon as I had finished with his mouth wide open.

"You would protect me right?" he pleaded and I shook my head.

"You may be my brother but her moms and Olympian, that's father's fight I'm afraid" I was holding in laughter.

"I'm sorry Al but your just too much fun to tease if I were you I would spend more time with the Athena campers maybe you will gain her mother's trust but they will probably beat you with books or bore you to death with architecture" he started glaring then gave a chuckle.

"What did those Aphrodite girls want of you? They were asking questions to me before" I spat my drink out when he mentioned the she devils.

"N-Nothing brother and why were they asking you?" I tried to change the subject but even he managed to catch on that I was nervous and then he smirked.

"My my big sister it would seem they caught you doing something with a guy. It wasn't Luke was it?" I shook my head confidently thinking should I tell him the truth about who I'm seeing? He's my brother after all.

"No it wasn't, been down that road little bro" I said and he looked at me quizzically before his face contorted with horror.

"You made out with Luke? Ewww gross too much information sis" I rolled my eyes and went to get up before he stopped me.

"You still haven't told me who 'he' is sister" he put emphasis on the he part and was grinning at me that rivalled Apollo's.

"You are keeping this a secret or I'll tell Annabeth and her mother you like her as well as torturing you with your water power training" he gulped before nodding I was deadly serious about this and he actually realised it as usually he was pretty slow when it came to understanding things. Boys have the intelligence of Aphrodite.

"Hey deary that's no way to talk to me"

"Shut up and leave me alone you have already destroyed my love life once and if you do it again I'll come to your palace and break your pretty face" I was more than angry with her, she used me like a toy and threw me away from Luke when I left to go see my father.

Needless to say she backed off and didn't bother me anymore.

"Alex I have been dating Apollo for a while and they saw me in the woods with him, he just came to say hello as I get lonely here sometimes that's all, promise to keep this a secret? I asked with a pleading look on my face.

"Hmm why should I?" he asked with a grin growing on his face.

"If you don't I'll turn into a jackelope then you won't talk to anyone that sound reasonable to you?" his grin disappeared.

"Ok sis lips are sealed unless you give the word" I let out a sigh of relief but my situation only got worse when Aphrodite campers came marching towards me when the horn blew. I ran into the forest with girls and boys alike chasing me. I hid behind a tree and started climbing it, I must have been up in the branches for near an hour when they finally gave up the manhunt shouting that they wasted enough time and they'd get me sooner or later.

Suddenly I heard more voices all around me.

"My lady can you help us, we need your help" I looked around to see many types of animals' which included birds, foxes, rabbits and even a bear, to say I was shocked was an understatement those two foxes must have told quite a few of their friends and now it would appear I was some messiah to animals.

"What do you need my help with?" I asked trying to be polite as a bear might get angry very quickly though I was still confused that I could understand them, I had noticed voices when I was younger in the forest but I was unsure of where they came from always assuming it to be my imagination.

"My friends are hurt in various ways could you help them please my lady" the oldest fox stepped forward whilst bowing which was a strange formality.

"You don't need to bow I will try and help your friends" I asked with a smile on my face.

"The birds have lost their voices, the rabbits have been miss treated and have lost their hearing and the bear was shot by a mortal and was left to die when we found him" I was saddened by their stories but I was unsure of how I could help them as before it was only a broken leg these guys had serious injuries apart from the birds so I decided to start with them.

I imagined the birds singing and then I willed them to sing and they started singing then they stopped and thanked me before flying away.

Next the rabbits, one was whimpering and was trying to move his ears but couldn't I once again focused on all their injuries and touched all of them on their ears and they began jumping around.

"Thank you so much my lady we are in your debt" one of them shouted out and I smiled.

"Don't mention it, I hope you don't have to return to me with serious injuries" I shouted as they went off into the distance and they all started laughing to themselves and joking about something to staying away from humans.

I walked over to the bear that appeared to be in a terrible state, his side had blood everywhere and the wound itself was infected, how he was even on his four paws was astonishing. Before I began he looked at me.

"I don't expect you to be able to heal this but if you do then you are truly our long awaited lady" his words stunned me before he let out a tiny cry of pain and I went back to the injury. I touched it and began chanting some Greek and watched as the wound closed up and the infection disappeared. I was truly baffled by this power the bear re adjusted its stance. He then bowed gratefully before wishing me good health and turned running into the woods, all that was left now was me and the foxes that appeared to have nothing visibly wrong with them.

"You truly are our lady, thank you for helping our injured friends" they all said in unison which made chuckle before they ran off into the forest in the same direction as the others. I was about to make my way back to camp when I heard a familiar voice.

"Nice of you to do that for them moon beam" I'm gonna kill him, I turned around and there was Apollo leaning on a tree.

"First things first don't call me that ever again it's such an annoying name and secondly do you know why they call me lady?" he better have an answer to my question.

"It's obvious isn't it? Come on even I can put 2+2 together, come on moonlight what are they and why do people call me lord" he said with a smirk plastered on his face. I was thinking about it intensely when he took me out of my thoughts.

"You look cute when you are thinking princess" I rolled my eyes.

"Once a flirt always a flirt my lord Apollo" he smiled and took a few steps closer towards me as did I to him, it seemed so right when I was with him like all my worries were gone he leant in and we kissed each other passionately for maybe a minute or two before we ran out of air.

I leant into his chest and felt his heart beat faster and he rested his chin on my head whist combing through my hair with his fingers, he then took his chin off my head and placed it by my ear and whispered.

"They call you my lady because you are their Goddess just like you are mine" now it all made sense but he also managed to make me blush a bright red so I leant back from him and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch we are engaged and you are already beating me, when does it get better?" he fake pouted which caused me to smile.

"Now" I said putting my arms around his neck pressing my lips passionately against his and he placed his hands on my hips starting another full blown make out session and shortly after thunder sounded, which we ignored and five minutes later a flash behind us and we were taken out of the kissing by a voice.

"Hey Apollo, fathers called a meeting and he wants you there now..." Hermes shouted and then Apollo turned around breaking our embrace.

"How serious is the issue as I am spending some quality time with my fiancé "the word brought chills down my spine I still couldn't believe it. I was marrying the Sun God.

"Go hothead before he hits you with lightning" I jumped into the conversation.

"That's a pretty good nickname, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on" Hermes started laughing to himself while Apollo was glowing red with anger. I thought of a great name for the messenger of the Gods too.

"You can leave now speedy Gonzales before Zeus smites you too" Apollo started laughing his head off and grabbed onto Hermes and flashed away. I was pretty proud of my name but I heard a rustling in the bushes and then giggles and I knew who they were and what was coming.

**Chapter Over :DDD **

**Sorry once again for the update time as my A/N said I have had some troubles and I started writing another story but I now have some more ideas for this story and will continue onwards with this one. :D **

**If you have suggestions of your own feel free to drop them in a review or a PM if you're shy and I will look at them and credit you for the suggestion even if I don't use it.**

**Thanks to all who read, follow, favourite and Review means so much to me and once again I'm Sorry.**

***Hides behind wall why angry mob with pitchforks approaches* **


	19. Chapter 18: Archery Contest

**Guys and Girls I am so sorry about this update time, it's been super nice in Britain *makes a change* and I have been out with friends. Please don't murder me **

**CupCakeAwesomeness: I will try :D thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Sorry *sad face* I can only work fast if I have suggestions or ideas :D**

**Misfortune31: Thanks its gonna be a tough slog to get to the 100k mark but I think I can do it and I'm sorry please don't hurt me :'( here's another chapter that will hopefully by me some more time.**

**Guest: I'll keep going until I run out of ideas but I'm sure some people out there have some epic ideas for this story and are just thinking to themselves 'this might work better' if you tell me about it chances are I'll use it and credit you guys. Whatever makes it better for you!**

**Daughter of the Sea and the Moon: **

**Chapter 18: Archery and the Powers of the Princess**

**Pandora POV:**

"You can leave now Speedy Gonzales before Zeus smites you too" Apollo started laughing his head off and grabbed onto Hermes and flashed away. I was pretty proud of my name but I heard a rustling in the bushes and then giggles and I knew who they were and what was coming.

I ran back towards the cabins trying desperately to get back to my mother's but it was no use, Aphrodite kids had surrounded both cabins so I was stuck without anywhere to go. As I was thinking of what to do next two hands found their way to my shoulders and I gulped.

"Well well if isn't Pandora gracing us with her presence would you care to follow me or must I have more of my siblings to escort you to our cabin. It was none other than Silena Beauregard cabin counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin and her grip was surprisingly tight as she was slim with not much muscle compared to Clarisse, although that isn't that surprising I thought to myself chuckling although to be pulled out my thoughts literally towards the cabin I hated the most. I began protesting but some girls who came out of nowhere basically gagged me. I began frantically struggling being noticed by other campers who either laughed or some nodded sympathetically from similar traumatic experiences.

When we got inside a chair was brought and some rather strong tape was wrapped around me "Soooo Panny how was your little make out session with the sun god, it was pretty heated according to these pictures but the description drew gave us was far more interesting. We are going to want all the details before we let you leave and we will know if you hold back or lie about love" Silena demanded which I thought was none of their business personally, what I do with my fiancé but I was bright red at the thought of the photos of us and the girls hearing and watching our every move was creepy, it sent shudders down my spine.

"Hey you with us Panny? What do you think about Panpollo? We're gonna spread it around the camp at the sing along campfire" as soon as she finished my facial expression dropped from being creeped out to pure terror and shock. My friends at the Apollo cabin won't understand and I will lose a great portion of them due to some slutty girls and their mother.

"Deary that's not very nice behaviour what would your mother say" Urgh Aphrodite always appeared at the worst possible times.

"She'd back me up on the fact your daughters have little to no self respect or pride for their own gender" I replied back remembering my time in the hunt and how it had changed some viewpoints that women need to stand up to horrible men.

"Spoken like a puppet of Artemis, I will break you like I did with your mother only it won't take thousands of years with you" she broke into a fit of laughter and she was gone, what she said worried me though. What wouldn't she do was a thought that crossed my mind over and over again as she clearly had no remorse in messing with life and she could only add to the suffering I have endured. I was being distracted and I need to get out of this cabin before I got a 'makeover' that wouldn't come off, I saw a poor girl who ran out of their cabin their face plastered in various colours sobbing as she ran back towards a plant covered cabin most likely Demeter.

"What's Panpollo and I'd rather tell everyone myself than have it spread by you and your siblings thank you very much so if you could just let me out I would be most appreciative" I asked trying to be nice but patience was never a virtue I had when it came to people and I didn't know how long I could control myself. I was on the verge of erupting like a volcano when I was forced to suffer for longer by a flash.

Aphrodite

"Nice work girls, I thought the moon daughter would put more of a fight, guess she's a daddy's girl" that was all it needed to drive me over the edge, anger coursed through me and I felt powerful. I stood up breaking the tape that was restraining me whilst walking towards Aphrodite with my hunting knives out.

"DONT YOU EVER ASSIOCATE ME WITH THAT PIG!" I screamed and was about to starting attacking her when another flash entered the room, I knew this presence and I was in trouble I quickly knelt.

"Pandora you are coming with me now" Zeus commanded in a very authorative tone laced with power which was something to fear and to admire.

"Ok Grandfather" he grabbed my hand and teleported me to the throne room with a slightly confused look on his face thankfully it was only us two as I didn't want to face the council right now.

"Why were you about to kill Aphrodite may I ask? Granddaughter" he asked trying to suppress a smile and that in turn made me smile but I answered his question as I didn't want to annoy him.

"It's a long story grandfather, but to make cut it short she compared me to Poseidon and disrespected my mother and I was about to teach her a lesson until you showed up. I don't want to cause any more trouble for you and the council but could you please tell her to stop messing with me at camp I'm having a hard time living with her kids let alone her voice and presence, she's such an annoying woman" I finished and he looked at me with sympathy and then began.

"You haven't dealt with her for thousands of years" he chuckled to which I did also, he's such a great grandfather, he smiled at me meaning he must have heard what I was thinking.

"Thanks for the compliment, I'll request she leave you alone but I may have one issue you can help me with if you are interested?" he said being mysterious as possible revealing little of his plans which only made me curious.

"What did you have in mind Zeus?" I replied

"How would you feel about challenging Apollo to an Archery contest at the camp half blood, he needs to be humiliated as he's becoming more annoying in the council meetings always wanting to rush off somewhere, you wouldn't happen to know where would you daughter?" he asked trying to keep a straight face but it was faltering fast as I felt my face heat up. I tried to defend myself with words but I failed miserably.

"I-I do-not kno-w where he goes father" I stammered whilst trying to deny it but my crimson red cheeks didn't help my clueless facade and he soon burst out laughing earning him one of my notorious death glares that made the king of the Gods back up, I smiled.

"How'd you expect me to beat him at Archery, I'm not as good as him he's the god of Archery" I stated to get this talk back on track, I really didn't want to go against him as the loser would probably be me and I didn't like losing I was extremely competitive as many of my sisters found out in the hunt.

"I have seen you use your bow and your better than Artemis child, which means your better than Apollo" he joked and I laughed a little.

"It's decided, we are preparing for a war with my father and I want everyone to be ready for it as well as my idiot of a son which you can help with, I'm also lifting some laws about Gods not being able to see their children but it will only be for a limited time, we deities have duties we must uphold" I was shocked at how Zeus was behaving and he seemed to realise.

"Just because I'm the king of the Gods doesn't mean I can't be nice" he said with a smile on his face and I decided people needed to see this side of him more.

"I assume I can't say no to the archery contest so when is it?" I asked and a golden flash behind me and Apollo whispered in my ear.

"Now, princess" Gods I hated him so much but before I could voice my opinion I was teleported to the camps Archery range where all of the camp were waiting for the competition to begin including the hunters, I looked for my mother who waved from the middle of my sisters.

Shouting and screaming was going all round with many Aphrodite girls screaming at Apollo basically ogling him and that made me extremely jealous, my cheeks felt like they were on fire and I was giving them all death glares hothead's mine and no one else's.

"Someone's Jealous" Apollo whispered in my ears grinning like a maniac, such an idiot I thought to myself.

"Yeah I am, so can you stop flirting back" I was annoyed at his response he shook his head.

"This is too fun and besides all the boys are eyeing you in the same way, wanna begin the competition? Remember no cheating like last time" he said smiling obviously he convinced Zeus to allow this stupid competition it was obvious who would win he's the freakin god of Archery for Hades sake.

"You really wanna humiliate me in front of everyone, I thought you cared about me" I was trying to make him feel guilty but he saw right through it.

"Not gonna work moonbeam and I do care about you just some nasty rumours going around Olympus that you're better than me at archery and I couldn't have my reputation hurt anymore so I asked father if I could have this little 'competition' with you as preparation for the upcoming you know what" he said grinning.

"I thought this was a friendly competition but this has reached another level, you're going down sunshine" I said to him loud enough for everyone to hear which resulted in a round of laughter to which my beloved Apollo just glared at me with a 'you're dead' look to which I just laughed.

Chiron stepped forward and quietened the campers with the stomping of his hooves which was surprisingly effective I thought. He began a speech about the competition and the winner would be the one with the most points.

"There will be no distracting the opponent and no interfering by anyone or the person being distracted will be given another shot, Lord Apollo you are up first" he finished once we both nodded.

Hothead summoned his golden bow and notched an arrow and fired it down range hitting the bulls eye, he turned around and bowed towards the crowd and his campers who were cheering him on as well as some Aphrodite chicks which I wasn't happy with at all.

"You're up princess" he shot at me.

I took my position summoning my silver bow and eyeing the target down range, gods if I lose to hothead here I'm never going to hear the end of it so with the extra determination I focussed more on the bulls eye and released my arrow. Bull's eye. Cheers went around especially from the hunters and my mother.

"Not bad moonbeam, not bad for a woman" Apollo said cockily.

He took his next shot and fired two arrows both splitting the previous arrow and gasps and shocks went around the Archery range. Some people were handing around money obviously betting on who would win. He came back to me smiling like the show off he is, typical male I thought to myself.

I had to out match him so I drew three arrows and fired them one after the other in quick succession each splitting the previous arrow, more cheers went around the stands Apollo looked around and saw most of his kids cheering for Pandora. He stared at them causing a few to laugh in his face and I walked over to him and put an arm around him using my best baby voice possible spoke.

"Awww is someone's kids supporting someone cooler than their dad?" I looked into his eyes and he became slightly flustered which made everyone laugh harder.

"You're nowhere near as cool as me princess or as good at archery as me" he said lining up further back from where we were originally taking shots from, he took up his bow and tried to fire four arrows in quick succession. Two split the previous arrow and the other two were following to split the arrows again but instead they hit each other and bounced off past the side of the target.

"Seems like you missed Sunshine" I said mockingly and he pouted with obvious frustration in his voice, now was the time to really show him up and I had a shot in mind. I thought about taking two arrows and firing at the target from where he stood with my eyes closed.

I stepped back a few more steps to make it harder for me, hey he was an idiot and I wasn't gonna let his stupidity downgrade this victory I looked up towards Apollo who had almost a pleading look across his face. I looked towards my mother who just nodded in approval of taking the shot so I stepped up and closed my eyes then faced the other way so people didn't complain that I was just tricking them. After a few seconds of aiming the bow I fired the two arrows in rapid succession, there was silence around the crowd I slowly opened my eyes to see both arrows on the bull's eye.

"It would seem we have a winner" Chiron was one of the first to break out of the daze and soon after he spoke most of the campers and hunters had also come out of shock and my brother came running over hugging me, he was glared at by my sisters but I nodded at them signalling it's alright to which Phoebe came running over and dived towards me, she was going too fast for to react to so we crashed to the floor and a massive pile on happened with the rest of my sisters before I felt my lungs being crushed.

"Please...I... Can't breathe" I managed to say and they got up laughing at my face which was now blue from the lack of air.

"Well done on beating Lord Apollo sister, we knew you could do it after all he's only a male" Phoebe said smirking before bursting into laughter along with the other hunters and I joined in. Apollo put his head in his hands before my mother went over to him and whispered.

"It's not all over you can atleast play musical instruments not very well, but you can play them" she turned around looking at me with a smile on her face before walking over pulling me into a very tight embrace one I happily returned, she broke the silence.

"Well done for beating Apollo over there I'm proud of you, although his pride is in pieces due to you beating the idiot" she said pointing at Apollo who was shifting around on the spot nervously "he still loves you and if you love him then I'm happy to give my blessing for you to marry him" I was extremely happy mother gave her blessing as I thought persuading her to allow it would take more than this. Father was going to be a different issue all together but I had a plan to bypass him if he didn't still allow it.

**Apollo POV**

I couldn't believe it she beat me, Hermes is never gonna let me hear the end of this. I'm the god of archery and I lost, this is a disaster how could I let this happen. I knew she was good but I expected to win goes to show how being cocky has helped here. I think I'm going to go to see my kids before going back to my duties the taunting on Olympus can wait. I saw Lee one of my favourite kids talking with the rest of the cabin and decided this would be a great time to see them.

"Hey guys how's life at camp?" I asked and they all looked at me with wide eyes which were unusual I thought, and then the questions came.

"How did you lose?"

"Why can't you see us more?"

"Why are you dating Pandora"?

That question appeared many times and it was obviously a shock to them that I was dating someone who was one of their friends but she was something I had never experienced before, sure being the player over the years was great and I love all my kids but something about Pandora just makes me wanna give it all up just to be with her. Gods I would give anything to be with her, when I have to leave her I feel like a part of me is missing but explaining how I truly feel deep down goes beyond words, I feel free with her. No Olympus, No duties just me and her in our own world.

After being stared at by my kids waiting for an answer to any of the million questions fired at me I finally answered the 'why I love her' question

"I really love her she's super attractive, awesome at archery, kind hearted and..." I was interrupted by one of my youngest sons Will Solace.

"Out of your league" everyone started howling with laughter, sometimes I hate that my kids get my awesome sense of humour.

"Guys it's not nice to tease your father especially since he's obviously getting old with losing the competition and all" Pandora managed to reduce them to wide grins but I still wasn't happy and she saw it.

"What's wrong sunshine sore loser? We can have another contest in the future if you want and all you guys can come and watch it if you want" I looked around and saw many of them nodding their heads or smiling at Pandora, she was perfect with literally no faults and I couldn't help but wonder how lucky I was to actually have her.

She turned to face me and quickly gave me a hug whilst saying "unlucky maybe next time you'll win" grinning I replied.

"If I have you then I've already won" I kissed her on the lips and many of my kids started wolf whistling and we parted with her blushing a golden colour on her cheeks and her glowing in a silvery/blue.

Luke POV

When Apollo went over to his kids it made me slightly jealous, how come my father never came to see his children or me for that matter, and since I got to camp I have heard nothing from my father or received any of it. A voice that sounds creepy has been talking to me in my sleep trying to persuade me to turn my back on the Gods which I have already done but it called no longed for me to join its cause to destroy the Olympians and I really wanted to join but I couldn't.

I could still get back with Pandora, I thought she's a goddess and if I join whoever that voice belongs to. She'll be destroyed along with the 'mighty' Olympians.

Then I saw it, their kiss and the way she looked at him. I then knew I was never getting her back unless he was removed and the world was mine.

*10pm that day*

"So Luke, you are willing to join our cause? I will offer you all that the Olympians have failed to give you; even the daughter of Artemis but you must swear your allegiance to me, Kronos" I had heard bad things about Kronos but I assumed that the Gods only did this to keep their control, he offered me something I couldn't refuse. Another chance with Pandora and all I had to do was help him rise.

"I accept your gracious offer Lord Kronos"

**Chapter over!**

**Whatcha think? Apollo beaten at archery, Luke turning! The worlds gonna fall apart :O don't worry he'll start to go dark later on in the story for now he's going to earn her trust and try and get back with her. **

**Thanks to all those people out there who have put up with this lack of activity. Some interesting ideas swelling in my head and it's hard not to keep on writing and writing on.**

**As always thanks to all those who read, follow, favourite and review! Means so much to me and I am always happy to look at readers ideas and suggestions on how to improve.**

**Dont kill me please! I got another story I haven't updated in weeks! **


End file.
